


Demons

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shooting, Undercover operation, death of a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 75
Words: 59,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: While Sloane is working undercover. She is shot by a sniper. Gibbs is called in to the site since he had been married to Sloane for a few weeks. Gibbs is going to meet a woman after her death to help to investigate her shooting...This story takes place in 2019 before moving to 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania

2019

Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs was asked by Director Vance to work undercover with his niece Victoria Tyler for the week searching for a member of the new Cartel leader Damon Garcia. She was confused as to why she was asked to go even though against her better judgement and her husband as well with Leroy Jethro Gibbs during the past three weeks.

Finally asking her with getting his nerve up to asked her the question that was on his mind for the better of a week. And with the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly he needed to do something hating to always being alone all of the time with his usual of working, boat and the endless drinking of his Bourbon.

After the shocking case of Tyler's daughter being abducted and Sloane's concern for how he wound up with the black eye done by Fornell.

For the better of a week they had been trailing the Cartel leader setting up the pipeline with vendors requesting for the large scale weapons and cocaine to sell on the black market.

They had found Damon at a local warehouse using a scope with Sloane's experience as with Tyler videotaping the meeting....

"Damon when are you going to deliver with the merchandise?" The older vendor asked from his vehicle just outside the warehouse in Wilkes Barre.

"There are three trucks arriving into the country from Canada. One of them will be here tomorrow Angelo and I will be sure to deliver your merchandise as promise." He said strongly with his annoyance....

"Just be sure it is Damon or else I will pull out of the operation altogether." He threatened for the most part....

"Fine Angelo. I will call you when it does." As he will moved out of the parking area of the back part of the warehouse.

Sloane asked Tyler on whether she was able to taped the entire conversation. "Yes. This will be enough to bring Damon in to the authorities since we are only to search for the leader after all." She stated with being a probie for NCIS....

"Let's head back to the local NCIS office and let the Director know about the conversation?" She ordered with placing her scope back into the case for storage.

Tyler had packed up the video recording of the Cartel leader and the vendor. This was the first real proof having been undercover for the week. She had been getting frustrated as with Sloane(Gibbs).

Meanwhile Special Agent Gibbs was concerned for his wife since she had not reported in since being on the undercover operation. He's been busy himself now finally home of his house with the fireplace running with the flames cooking the two steaks. One for himself and the other Ducky asking to come over to chat a while...

"So Jethro any word on Jacqueline and her undercover operation?" He had sat down with being really tired lately having been asked by Doctor Palmer to help him out with two autopsies.

Gibbs was tending to the steaks with turning them over in order to answer his question. "I haven't heard from her at all Ducky. And I have no idea what she is up to with the search." He had sounded down to Ducky ears.

"Are you alright Jethro?" He needed to know the question having to always had been worried about his first the day he met forty years ago.

"Disgusted mostly since I haven't had all that much time with Jack after only a week for the honeymoon to STILLWATER." He said calmly to his friend with checking the potatoes in the foil to go with the dinner and drinks.

"You do know that it was Jack that had decided to go on the operation with Tyler?" He announced with placing a hang onto his shoulder.

"Yeah I know Doc. I just miss her too much right now and I hope to god she is going to be alright. I will never forgive myself that something happens to her?" Gibbs cried out with his persona.....

Afterwards there was silence for a few moments as Gibbs said that the steaks were done was with the potatoes. As he went to set the table asking Ducky for his drink.

"I will have a Scotch Jethro." He said with sitting down at the table...

After they were done with the dinner with Gibbs cleaning up. They were done in his basement that used to belong t to Ducky forty plus years prior.

He was watching his friend work on another boat that was going to be a gift to Vance as a present. He was almost done as Gibbs sat down to have a sip of his bourbon.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about Jethro?" Ducky was able to pick up the vibe with his friend.

"Is it that obvious Ducky? I am just worried mostly with Tyler having to be alone with Jack since she is basically not tried as an agent in the field. I don't know what is to say on the subject other then the fact that I know my wife hated the idea of having her along for the operation." Gibbs turned to face him feeling exhausted. He needed to get some sleep with work tomorrow.

"I can see your exhausted Jethro so I will go on home. I have a class in the morning with the archives. So I will let myself out my friend so please try and get some rest if possible?"

"I will try my best." Gibbs said calmly with a yawn...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the next morning at the warehouse. Damon and his Cartel associates had shown up at the warehouse waiting for the second truck to arrive.

However one of his sources had shown up working for the local NCIS regional office Special Agent Jack Gordon hired as a snitch. He had arrived with Intel to have Damon angry for the most part.

"What did you find out Gordon?" As he asked with a great deal of annoyance with his tone and demeanor.  
:  
"You're been watched Damon as with having been recorded with this copy given to me. It seems that Agent Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs and Agent Victoria Tyler have been on your ass for almost a week now." He stated with watching Damon's expression on his face.

"Jesus H. Christ we need to change to the alternate warehouse and move fast. But in the meantime Jack I want you to take this Sloane out as quickly as possible. Do I make myself clear with the question?" He quipped with his persona needing to punch something big time...

"I will take her out Damon and by the end of the day she is going to be dead." As he moves out of the warehouse to head back to his truck with checking the storage locker with his weapons of his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning. Sloane and Tyler went on there own to head for the warehouse this time without the backup from the NCIS office. Sloane was anxious to get this over with already and home.

Tyler had kept asking Sloane on whether or not she was sure with the decision to head on over to the warehouse. "Yeah I am sure Tyler. Now will you keep your mouth shut for once?" She cried out with finishing up the last of her strong coffee with the sugar she craved for.

Afterwards Tyler had stayed quiet while she was driving on over with parking the vehicle in the field. Meanwhile Gordon was out early waiting with his long range scope to get a shot at this Sloane and put her down as with the other one with her.

Taking his time with looking through the scope. The both of them had stopped for a moment in order to get there bearings.

Tyler asked her as to why they were stopping. Sloane turned when Gordon fired as the first bullet hit her chest before the secord one hit her right shoulder. Tyler had gotten down to see where the sniper was located with her revolver.

She wasn't able to see him until another bullet just missed her as she fired blindly hitting nothing at all. However for Gordon, he needed to leave quickly before the local police and a ambulance arrives with Tyler calling them ASAP with her cell...

She knelt down to check for a pulse having to be extremely slow as with her breathing. Sloane tried to speak as Tyler had kept the pressure on the wound with her chest and shoulder. She was shaking like a leaf with seeing his pale Jack was looking.

"OMG! I need to call Leon." She said with Sloane holding onto her arm trying to breath.

"Call....Jethro...tell him I love him..." She passes out as the ambulance and two cop cars have arrived onto the scene as with NCIS agent Gordon having heard the call on the scanner.

"I was in the area when I heard the call over the scanner. What the hell happened Tyler?" He had to asked the frightened young woman.

"Sniper fire. I have no idea what the hell happened with firing back blindly and no doubt not hitting a thing."

"Try and take it easy Tyler. I will contact the NCIS office at the Naval Yards and advise that Doctor Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs has been critically injured." He said with Tyler wanting to get into the ambulance with Sloane as the two technicians were trying to save her life with using the paddles twice to bring her back. While they were talking with one of the Wilkes Barre medical center emergency room doctor on the radio.

They were issuing orders to give her a bottle of plasma while trying the bleeding with her chest and right shoulder.  
She had lost a great deal of blood having been shot in the chest not knowing the extent of the damage to her heart. Doctor Simmons age 63 years of age needed every bit of information he was able to get on her health condition, past history and etc.

Meanwhile NCIS agent and mole called the Naval Yards to contact Director Leon Vance. He waited for the connection to go through ....

NAVAL YARDS 10 O'CLOCK in the morning

Director Leon Vance had just arrived back from a meeting with SECNAV at the White House for a special briefing on the latest happenings overseas with Iraq and Russia.

It was a long meeting while Gibbs and his team were out into the field on a case with a marine found in the ravine near the Naval Yards harbor.

Sitting down in his chair trying to take a breather for the moment and with pouring himself a cup of coffee with his secretary out doing errands.

Just when he was taking his secord sip of his black coffee. The phone was ringing on line two as he goes to press it with picking up the phone.

"This is Director Leon Vance of the Naval Yards. How can I help you?" He had to asked with the question.

"Sir this is NCIS agent Jack Gordon of the Wilkes Barre local office. The reason I am calling is to let you know that Agent Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs has been critically injured with two gunshots to the body with one to her chest as she is being taken to the Wilkes Barre Medical Center. Agent Veronica Tyler was able to fire back a few times without luck."

"How bad Gordon with the bullet to the chest?" Leon's heart rate has risen as with his blood pressure.

"Bad. The technicians talking to the specialist on the phone don't think she is going to make it at all sir. Someone needs to contact her nearest kin." He had to say on the subject and hearing silence for a moment with Vance in shock that his friend just might die.

"I will contact her husband Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Thank you for advising me of the situation with her present state with her health." He hung up the phone to head out to check and see if Gibbs had come back with the team from the Naval Yards harbor. And they were..Gibbs was standing in front of the plasma screen as Vance called out to him to come upstairs right away.

Gibbs walked up the steps slowly as his right knee had been bothering him again with the change in the weather.

"Close the door this is a serious matter and I need you to listen good to me Gibbs?" He responded with sadness as his tone was stonic.

"What's wrong Leon?" As Gibbs was standing not knowing what he was trying to say to him.

"I just received a phone call from the local Wilkes Barre NCIS local agent Jack Gordon telling me that Jack has been critically injured with two bullet wounds from a sniper. She is currently on the way to the hospital.

"I need to go Leon now." He was frantic as he was stopped by him for a moment.

"Take Torres with you. You're not in any shape to be driving Gibbs. I just hope to god that she will survive the surgery when she gets there?"

"Me to Leon. I just knew something like this was going to happened with this operation? His voice was cracking...He walked out nervously not knowing exactly where he was going...

Arriving downstairs with the team seeing his horrific expression. "Torres you're with me along with driving to the Wilkes Barre medical center. My wife has been shot twice by a sniper. Let's move now!" He ordered strongly to his agent moving swiftly towards the elevator while McGee and Bishop were extremely upset..


	3. Chapter 3

Once the ambulance had arrived. Doctor Stone had Jacqueline Sloane taken to surgery on the fifth floor with the team gathered. Doctor Stone having to be a heart specialist needed to know the extent of the damage to the heart value and surrounding areas.

Moving into the scrubbing room talking to Doctor Sanchez bringing out the x-rays to show the damage. It wasn't a good sign there was just too much damage.

Currently blood was being pumped into her vein along with a IV solution. The operating team had been prepping the patient with needing to work on the shoulder first before tackling the chest.

Doctor Sanchez aged 46 years old working at the Wilkes Barre hospital for the better of 15 years. Doctor Stone a 20 year veteran now running the cardiac unit of the hospital. "Is everything all set everyone?" Doctor Stone needed to asked with checking the heart rate still dangerously low as with the blood pressure.

As they began their work...

Sometime later Special Agent Gibbs and Nick Torres finally arrived on the run heading out of the elevator after receiving their passes. They were told to move towards the waiting room for where NCIS agent Jack Gordon and Victoria Tyler.

Tyler had gotten up to say the following to Special Agent Gibbs with a haunting look on his face. "OMG Gibbs I am truly sorry. I tried my best to take out the sniper as he continued to fire back."

"Were you able to see where the sniper was shooting from?" Gibbs needed to asked as he wanted to hit something right now with his fist.

"I will give you the coordinates for where the sniper was coming from Gibbs." Tyler needed to say with feeling so bad for him and his wife.

Meanwhile Nick asked Gibbs on whether he wanted any coffee downstairs no doubt with the cafe. "I could use one Nick. Thank you for the offer." He said with anguish in his demeanor.

Nick had left with Tyler sitting down as NCIS agent Jack Gordon was able to give him his report on the shooting and what he had done for when he arrived. Gibbs was pacing back and forth waiting for anyone to give them a report.

SURGERY.....

It wasn't going well for the doctors trying to remove the bullet from her chest cavity. However it was just too dangerous with killing the patient on the table. There was nothing more to do right now. Either way she was going to die within the next few hours.

Doctor Stone was angry that he wasn't able to do anything further for the patient. Washing up in the scrub room with removing his face mask and cap before having his patient moved to ICU for now. He needed to leave for the waiting room to advise those inside and hopefully the husband.

Walking out with needing to take a deep breath. He headed on over to the waiting room with pushing the door opened to enter. " I am doctor Stone of the cardiac unit I need to speak with the husband of Jacqueline Sloane." He asked dejected with his persona.

"I am Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. How is my wife Doctor Stone?" He responded.....

"Special Agent Gibbs please come out of the waiting room I need to talk with you." He had said with Gibbs picking up the vibe that something was differently wrong." Tyler, Torres and Gordon watched the agent walk out to speak with the doctor.

Turning to face the 68th year old agent. "I am afraid to say your wife is not going to live within the next few hours. There was too much damage to the heart cavity with trying to remove the bullet. However we did remove the bullet from her shoulder." He pulled out an evidence bag with the bullet inside in order for Gibbs to take to the lab for any type of prints to give them a clue as to who had shot his wife.

"Are you going to even try further to remove the bullet Doctor?" Gibbs was frantic with asking the question.

"I am afraid not Agent Gibbs. There was another specialist with me and he had said the same with the bullet to kill her either way. We are going to be taking her to ICU for now. She might regain conscious for a few moments before passing?" He replied with sorrowfulness in his tone of voice. "I am very sorry that we couldn't no anything further."

He walked away with Gibbs going back inside to vent his anger with kicking a trash can and Torres needing to hold his boss back breathing hard trying to control his emotions.

"Take it easy sir. I know this is hard to control one self. I lost my wife Anna eight years ago and my daughter by a sniper as well in Mexico."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had calmed down with waiting for when someone was going to take him to ICU....


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until Someone from ICU had asked Special Agent Gibbs to follow her to his wife's private room hooked up to all kinds of wires and tubes. Even though Doctor Stone had advised the agent that his wife wasn't going to last long.....

"She is in there sir. Doctor Stone doesn't want you to stay long since we have no idea on whether she might wake up for how long?" The young woman in her early thirties to head back to the nursing station.

"Thank you." He said softly with just barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

Opening the door to head inside. He was able to see her face looking so ashton as he takes a chair to sit next to her bed before taking her cold hand.

He needed to talk to her. Maybe it was going to help him get through this rough time in his life. "Jack, I am so sorry this had to happen to you. I don't know how to say this but I am missing you so much and I do love you. Though I haven't said the words enough to you ever since we had gotten married in the small ceremony."

He was watching for any type of reaction accept for the fact she wasn't breathing on her own with the ventilator helping her breath. Taking in a deep breath he had gotten up with bending over to kiss her on her brow before needing to leave for a few months to take a break. He was exhausted as his entire body including his legs felt like lead weights .....

Walking outside as one of the nursing staff went inside to stay with the patient and advised Doctor Stone of any changes.

Gibbs headed back to the waiting area with Tyler and Torres asleep in the chairs. While NCIS agent Gordon left the hospital to contact Damon about that Sloane was on her way out.

"Where is Gordon?" Gibbs softly asked with the question waking Torres from a sound sleep.

"He left. Saying something about reporting into his supervisor. Otherwise I don't know a thing about the agent Gibbs. Any further word on your wife?" He asked with concern for his boss and supervisor of NCIS.

"I am going out into the corridor. I can't seem to be thinking straight right now Nick." He walked out with Tyler waking to say...

"He's an emotional mess Nick." She stated with McGee agreeing after waking as well....

Outside the corridor...Gibbs was standing in a corner for what seem like an hour as one of the nurses advised Doctor Stone that Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs was awake through her life signs are dropping....

Doctor Stone ran up to Gibbs letting him to hurry she was waking...

Walking into the ICU. Doctor Stone checked with the nurse being told the bad news ...

"Gibbs I am sorry to say she's dying. Through she will be awake momentary. I will let you alone with her." He said with extreme emotion.

She slowly opened her eyes to see those deep blue eyes with pain holding her hand. "Hey Cowboy! Don't grieve too long. I will be in heaven with Shannon and all of the others." She choked before her eyes closed and all of the bells were going off telling Doctor Stone running in with the crash cart to try and relive her to no prevail. As Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in shock running out of the room to head somewhere to hide from his pain.


	5. Chapter 5

March 2020

Special Agent Gibbs was called to the director's office wearing his blue mask as precaution with the virus outbreak. Gibbs had been keeping himself busy ever since his wife Jacqueline Sloane died from gunshot wounds. He walked into the outer office with Vance's secretary Melanie telling him to hold on a minute. She goes to pick up the phone with pulling down her mask in order to talk.

"Sir Special Agent Gibbs is here to see you." She stated with lifting her head to say to Gibbs. "Please go right in however Director Vance had a guess with him. I believe she works for the DOD."

Special Agent Gibbs walked into his office seeing the dark hair woman sitting in front of Vance.

"Gibbs let me introduce to Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins of the DOD and Evergreen safe house. She has information for you in regard to the movements of the new Cartel leader Damon Garcia and your ex wife Rebecca Chase now in Gainesville, Georgia. She will be going with you to Gainesville and nobody else to see if you're able to catch them." Vance related the information to Gibbs still mentally not stable since the death of his wife.

"Don't you mean Leon to kill them for what that did with sending a sniper to kill my wife and turning out to be a NCIS agent?" Gibbs cried out with Lt. Baskins watching the two interact.

She had heard a great deal about the NCIS agent with reading his profile and bio leading up to the death of Agent Jacqueline Sloane having served in the Army. Like she did for two years with the Marines as a communications and weapons specialist knowing how to fire a rifle with a scope.

"I mean catch them Special Agent Gibbs. You will be leaving in two days with your hotel rooms already booked along with the flight, food and most of all transportation. This file will give you all of the details on the up to date Intel on the regime and photos."

"Sir I had forgotten to mention that I never bothered to register for a room around here. Since I had been on special assignment for the DOD." She had said with Gibbs ears perking up....

"You could always stay my house Lt. Baskins since I two additional guest rooms upstairs since I have been sleeping on the couch?" Gibbs responded with a half cock smile for the first time since his wife's death.

"It does sound plausible sir to be staying there. We can go over all of the options with searching for the Cartel leader and this Rebecca Chase. My belongings are downstairs in the lab having met Kasie trying to hide in her office due to the virus outbreak. I have been tested a number of times during the past few weeks."

"Just like everyone else in the building as with Special Agent Gibbs." Vance had said with watching Gibbs with the reaction of the woman...."Why don't get moving to discuss every aspect of the case. Do doubt Gibbs, you don't have any food at the house?"

"Lt. Baskins do you like having a steak with baked potato and a salad?" Gibbs smiled with waiting for her reaction.

"I love steak Agent Gibbs. Do we need to stop off at a grocery store?" She wasn't sure what to say on the subject matter.

Vance had something else to say..."Special Agent Gibbs Doctor Anthony Sterling will like to see you for a few moments before leaving. Lt. Baskins please stay here until he gets back." Vance said as Gibbs wasn't a happy camper with going to see the doctor having replaced his wife Jacqueline.

Walking out to head downstairs to the next level to see the therapist. He's been talking him and Doctor Confalone in regard to his feelings. Though he had helped to to talk about them. He wasn't over the anger and the frustration of not to been able to catch Rebecca and Damon.

Knocking on his outer door. He had heard the doctor's voice to come inside. "Doctor, you wanted to see me?" He asked with anger in his tone.

"I just wanted to be sure you're going to be alright with going on this new operation with the female DOD operative." he responded...

"I will do my best Doc to get through it. I am still working out the issues as we speak. And I just hope to god that we are able to find them?" he stated with his words filled with anguish....

"Just take it easy Gibbs. Plus the fact that Lt. Baskins is like yourself in many ways with her persona, interests and most of all the both of you have suffered dearly from over the years. So good luck working with the woman. Maybe something will come out of it together."

He walked out without saying anything further to head back to Vance's office. But in the meantime Director Vance had asked Loreile a friend from way back. "So what did you think of Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Wow! That is one loaded question Leon. I am going to be honest with you. He's a real silver fox, sexy, knows his business as an agent and mostly is hurting a great deal inside and out. Maybe I will be able to help out in many fields while we are on this operation."

It was at this particular moments Gibbs had arrived back to his office ready to go.....


	6. Chapter 6

Moving out of the director's office to head down to Kasie 's lab. She was watching the two grabbed her things as she was kinda liking this woman. Hopefully things will change for the better for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had felt so bad for the agent with losing his wife.

"Kasie thanks for keeping an eye out on my stuff. I will be sure to make it up to you at some point." she stated with gratitude before walking out with Gibbs carrying her things to be so noble.

Outside the Naval Yards.... 

"Kasie is a good person with a kind heart Jethro I might add." She responded with placing her things into the back of his grey beat up truck.

"I know. She had taken over to someone that was a good friend to me over the years. No doubt you're read the file about Abby now living in New York with her detective husband and having her first child?" he said with great pride about his friend.

"I have indeed read her profile before coming here for the operation." she cried out with moving into the front seat with stepping up with her black boots.

"I was saddened for when she decided to leave at first to London before moving to New York. However we have been staying in touch the past few years." he replied with opening the door to head outside to the parking lot to search for his grey beat up truck.

Stopping for a moment..."It looks like your truck has been through the war or something?" she stated with kindness for the most part.

"It sure has Lt. Baskins." Forgetting to call her Loreile. As he corrected himself afterwards with Loreile giving him a smile.

Sometime later parking his truck into the driveway. Gibbs had looked across the street to see if his friend Phineas was outside playing ball with his Aunt and Uncle. No one was around at the moment. So he pulled out his keys along with some of her things. Loreile grabbed the rest having to be impressed with his house.

"Shall we go inside? I will start up the fireplace to warm up the living room. If you like to take a shower it's on the second floor next to first bedroom. There are plenty of towels, soap and hot water."

"Thanks, I think that I will Jethro." Giving him a smirk before grabbing her things to head upstairs. The living room was quaint for the most part with the fire place and no doubt an old fashion TV.

As he was bending down...she heard a moan from Gibbs thinking that he might of hurt himself. "Hey! What's wrong Jethro?" She walked over to him to watch himself bend up with his back muscles causing him trouble.

"Bad back from all of those fights I had over the years. I could use a good message to loosen up the muscles?" he offered with the idea and Loreile saying the following...

"I am a expert for when it comes to a wonderful message and I mean all over without any emotional attachment to it if you're willing?" she replied with watching for his reaction to her offer even if it means losing his dignity.

"Okay. But I am telling you that I am not responsible for my own actions." he cried out with Loreile moving to her bag to take out a few items in order to rub out the muscles and including his manhood god forbid!

"Lay down on the couch with removing all of you're clothing. I am going to give you one hell of a message." she quipped with watching him removing his shoes, socks and the rest of his clothing to give you quite a view of his manhood without the embarrassment.

Laying his back as she noticed the faded scars from the whippings he suffered from the hands of the last Cartel leader Jose Juan Hernandez. She had poured a generous amount of the oils beginning with his neck as with both his broad shoulders. Though there was a faded scar caused by a bullet many years prior.

She had been working the muscles somewhat tight in areas as she moved on down to his back and then buttocks making him moan at the sensitive touch of her intimate touching with her hands. He was enjoying this since it's been so long in everyway.... 

She even rubbed his large feet being sensitive to the touch of her hands. Afterwards waited for a moment in order for the Silver Fox to finally relax. She had never expected this to be in this position and mostly for his once she tells him to turn over.

She was going to take a chance that he might stop her in every way with the intimate touching...."You can turn over Jethro if you liked?" Giving him the choice in the matter.... 

He turns over as she sees his manhood at full staff and no doubt extremely hard. She really didn't know what to say right now. However Leroy Jethro Gibbs said the following. "Well! Are you going to take care of it Loreile? I know this is somewhat all of a sudden?" he said with no blushing or embarrassment but with a smirk.

She takes the chance with placing her firm hand onto the base of his hardened manhood and began to suck, lick and anything else to give him pleasure and even slight pain. He had been moaning and squirming with his legs and hips having to be pushing up into mouth. However he wanted more from this beautiful woman and back up for when it comes to the operation.

He was going to take it to the next level....


	7. Chapter 7

"I am willing Jethro. I just don't want you later to feel guilty on what we about to be doing?" She touched his face with some whiskers on his chin...

"I would of stopped you a long time ago Loreile. I will like you on the couch and your back if possible?" he ordered with that demanding type of authority.

She had complied with his authority as he climbed abroad her beautiful body to begin kissing her hard with his mouth and tongue for which she accepted gracefully. The intenseness of the kiss had a great deal of chemistry between the both of them.

And before she knew it he was beginning to explore her body with nips to her skin before reaching her nipples that were ripped and taut for the most part. He asked into ear on whether she liked it rough at times.

"Differently!" She smirked up into his crystal blue eyes with no pain in them.

Taking hold of the right nipple. He was going to do his damndest to work it with his mouth and teeth to make her squirm at times that she was loving it with the moans. "OMG! She cried out with the response. Afterwards needing to spend more time down below heading for her vagina.

She had spread her legs wide open in order for him to gain access to her clit. He was an expert for when it comes to eating pussy in her eyes. This man was dangerous with his tongue for the most part taking his time. But in the meantime his manhood was like a jackhammer that she was able to feel between her legs and chomping at the bit to have it inside of her....

Getting the signal from her. He didn't need lubrication since she was wet as hell from his ministrations. Placing the tip at her opening she held onto him with the first thrust to be enormous and with mostly stretching her until her insides were able to adjust to him.

He had started out slow with in and out of her until he was able to pick up speed.....And the next forty five minutes had the both of them exploring the different positions within reason even for him. The final position was having her on top and Gibbs sucking away at her nipples swollen, tender and wanting more....

She was licking his chest with the faded scars as she was working her magic with him for the third time as this man was truly amazing!!!!! And before she knew it she had done it again with him cumming deep inside of her. It was a good thing she was on the pill and using the IUD device for a number of years.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was happy and exhausted at the same time needing to rest before cooking. But he had a feeling that she wasn't done with him at all.....

"Loreile I love you." he said softly having closed his eyes laying next to his beautiful wife. She climbed his body once more kissing him again wanting so much more from him. After missing out during the past two plus months with him in the hospital suffering....

Healing his body and mind was the biggest key in order to push forward with his life and most of all his past marriages.

Placing her hand again onto his chest with planting butterfly kisses...She began once again to his penis taking it hold into her mouth. While making his hips edge upward further into her. She was the type of woman that doesn't throw up for when a foreign object is down her throat.

However she climbed abroad his manhood hard as a rock as she cried out with sitting down on him hitting up against her cervix. Her insides once again was stretching the muscles as Gibbs began to rub her clitoris before pushing up into her and vice versa. She had bend over to kiss him again with feeling the electricity between the two of them.

He was enjoying the pure sensations of their love making. Doctor Cyril Taft a few weeks back had Gibbs give him a sample of his sperm to see if they were still viable in order to impregnate Loreile if ever they decided to have a baby. But first he needed to make sure he had the right woman to marry once they were done with the mission.

However at the time he was in Paraguay and the torture he faced. His sperm count was extremely low making it not really possible to have anyone get pregnant from the low count


	8. Chapter 8

Finally having those sandwiches with Gibbs having a slight smirk on his face. He was enjoying his food immensely along with the three bottles of Budweiser while Loreile had one with going for her diet soda instead that she loves to drink...

"So tell me Jethro how are we going to go about searching for Rebecca and the others?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone now with being all business.

"By scouting the areas Intel had given to us with the patience of waiting for our targets. No doubt both our rifles will be getting a great deal of work out of them with the subjects once they show up." he replied with sipping his beer.

"From what I read in one of those reports. It was stated that Rebecca has been showing up in this particular diner meeting up with the vendors and including a woman for which they call Virginia and a possible NCIS snitch." she stated to have Gibbs on alert ...

"Did you say Virginia?" he asked harshly with his demeanor.."She was the second woman in my images for which Doctor Confalone was able to bring out of me with Hypnosis. From what I understand Loreile, she is a very dangerous woman in every way.

"Well then we both need to be on the lookout for this woman and your ex wife Rebecca Chase." she mentions with her words to have her on alert....

But in the meantime they were silent for a few moments while finishing up with the drinks. Loreile told Gibbs that she was going to clean up with the dishes.

This had given Gibbs another idea with his urges since getting out of the hospital. 

Loreile was standing at the sink washing the dishes when he had come from behind her. He kisses the back of her neck making her turned around to face the handsome face. His takes her into an embrace kissing her with passion.

"Jesus Jethro!" As she catches her breath and before she knew it he had removed her robe with nothing underneath. He places the woman onto the table with opening her legs as he was hard as hammer and simply entered her with a thrust that knocked out her breath....

He began moving his hips and his entire body with her vagina on fire.... Time was going slow for the both of them as he continued with the pressure building in his groin. He was moaning as with Loreile feeling his entire hammer inside making her so wet that it was spilling out of her body.

"Jesus! Loreile you're soaked?" he said in surprise since none of his ex wives or girlfriends was able to come this much and including Doctor Samantha Ryan. She had loved the sex between the both of them until she was scared away taking her son along with her...until Leroy Jethro Gibbs had stabbed Harper Dearing to death....

He should be pleased that he's able to perform like this. Remembering when he was only married to Sloane for two months with leaving him at the time he left for Paraguay. She decided to divorce him with moving to New York with her daughter Faith....He wasn't able to do anything about it with being in the hospital for two months....

He was tiring for sure since he wasn't used to this type of physical activity. However she was urging him on since she loved sex a great deal. Even she was married before her husband's death with the diving accident. They were always having sex. Though her problem and his. He always wanted more with other women having been caught.

She wasn't going to take much more of it after five years of marriage with all of the fighting. And including taking Elizabeth three years old growing up without a father with his death and than hers five years later in a car crash during a rainstorm with the brakes going to skid into a tree killing her and injuring Loreile.

She was in a black void for a year until she decided to talk with the therapist in order to get back with her life again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was sometime during the night with Gibbs sleeping on the couch. Loreile had gone upstairs to the bedroom to sleep giving him his space after the sex they had. She still doesn't know on whether it was the right thing to do. Though the chemistry was there between the both of them.

She had looked at the time feeling restless all of a sudden. She placed on her robe and slippers with the floors cold. When she had reached the top of the stairs she heard crying for some reason coming from the living area with Gibbs on the couch. She needed to investigate to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile at slow motion.....

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was having a nightmare for when he was in Paraguay. Hernandez and his soldiers were beating him up badly. Along with the sexual abuse of his body. He had found himself in Hernandez office once more with him and his second in command to abuse him further besides the torture techniques. They were looking for Intel that he was unable to give.

However when they began to whip him hitting the open wounds on his back and front mostly his groin. He had screamed out begging Hernandez to stop what he was doing. While his soldiers were laughing at him.

Placing certain torture devices on his groin only made him scare further and with the pain enormous. This is when Gibbs cried out with waking up from the nightmare and seeing Loreile there to comfort him.

"Jethro, you need to try and take it easy it was just a nightmare." she said with holding him like a child for the moment until he was able to gather up his thoughts with his persona being strong.

After a few moments he was feeling better like himself now. "Thanks for your help Loreile. I think that I will be able to sleep again. Would you care to join me this time? I promise scouts honor to keep my hands off you." he smirked..

"You were never a boy scout Jethro!" she was coy him with the playing around with him for the most part. Moments later laying down next to him. The both of them were able to fall asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT NIGHT

Doctor Cyril Taft had let Gibbs know that he had arrived at the airport and will be waiting at the terminal. Though he needed to stop off at one of the small coffee shops to have his coffee and something to eat.

While Gibbs and Madeline having packed up the truck with the things that was needed and including their guns with the licences and permits. They were silence with getting inside the grey truck. Madeline had a feeling Gibbs was nervous about the mission after all of the pain he suffered this year with Paraguay and the death of his wife Sloane.

They had made sure that they had their masks for the trip since the virus was still going strong. Taking an hour to reach the airport with the traffic even for ten o'clock at night. Gibbs was able to find the perfect parking spot for his truck and needing to pay for the week with the attendant.

"We need to hurry now with Taft waiting for us at the terminal." he said calmly with grabbing his gear as with madeline walking inside with the security checking them checking before heading for the exit. It was a busy evening though security was checking everyone with making sure their masks were being worn.

Taft was anxious as he finally noticing them arriving. They needed to be checked again with the guns showing up on the x ray and with Gibbs showing the permits and licenses as with Madeline.

"It's about time Gibbs. It's time to get on board my friend." he said with showing the plane ticket to the attendant as with Gibbs and Madeline.


	10. Chapter 10

Once abroad the American Airlines flight in first class. Gibbs had fallen asleep with Madeline sitting next to him. Madeline had kept looking over at the 69th year old agent for many years. She was beginning on whether he was ever going to retire. Even though Loreile had mention that they were going to begin there three month vacation after this mission. While Gibbs will decide with the decision on whether or not to retire.

Gibbs had been asleep a few moments when he started his REM cycle with another one of those bad dreams......

"I told you for the hundredth time that I don't know anything Hernandez." Gibbs said from inside the Dungeon after his dealings with the woman Virginia.

He was unable to move with being tied up to a table with his wrists and ankles bleeding being so tight. He's already been whipped several more times with the welts on his back and front opening up again with the blood dripping down his body.

His heart rate and blood pressure had began to drop once again. The soldiers continued along with the sexually abusing his body. The Chinese doctor had already given him the truth serum that wasn't working on the agent. Gibbs kept on saying through the pain that he doesn't know anything.

Even the painful hormone syringe had helped Hernandez to take care of Gibbs himself sexually hurting him further.

His entire body hurt so much that his head was fogged with his memories trying to clear his mind. However Hernandez and the soldiers continued to break his will down with each and every time he was abused....

Thinking of Loreile and Shane helped at times. However Hernandez knew his weak spot with his body and that was his penis and to why the torture. His own parents when he was young was abused down in the cellar of there home in Paraguay.

Gibbs screamed as he was forced to have another cock down his throat and buttocks while choking and spitting up with blood...His life force was fading away with each and every attack of his mind, body and spiritually.

Gibbs woke afterwards shaking like a leaf as Madeline noticed he was in trouble as he was breathing hard trying to catch his breath....

"What happened?" she asked with grave concern in a soft tone of voice.

"Bad dream. For when I was in Paraguay with that monster Hernandez." he said with emotion.

Madeline decided to take a chance with opening his belt buckle with only Taft two rows behind to massage his penis for now. He didn't think it was a good idea at the moment. She opened the buttons in order for her hand to reach inside feeling the warmth of his penis in her hand.

He was trying to stay silent with what she was doing to him. Placing a hand over his mouth for now. She was massaging it to the point of becoming hard. He had no idea on just how she was going to pull it off with taking it out and bending over to suck it hard with her mouth and with jerking it as well with her hand having to be an expert with it and 28 plus years of marriage with her husband.

His penis was like a hammer in her hand as she was doing her best to make him cum hard without alerting anyone's attention. "OMG!" he cried out as the pressure inside was getting to be just too much for him as it happens a moment later with Leroy Jethro Gibbs having a blowjob on the plane no less.

His heart rate and blood pressure was extremely high trying to catch is breath and with Madeline placing his friend back inside his pants and redressing him again before the stewardess will be coming around.

"How was that Jethro?" she stated with a comic look on her face drinking water.

"Are you serious? That was crazy and outstanding at the same time. You will need to teach some of those to my wife and have her do the same as well?" he replied with now needing to close his eyes to try and sleep for real...


	11. Chapter 11

Some time later with the flight finally landing at the Harrisburg airport at 1.30 a.m.in the morning. They were able to rent the vehicle having to be opened 24/7 and head for the Empress motel some ten miles away with using the GPS.

Gibbs was driving with Taft wide awake as with Madeline. When they had reached the motel with stopping in front of the manager's window to sign in with the older manager in his sixties to give them the key cards along with stating that the rooms were cleaned and stocked with food and drinks.

"Thanks." Gibbs responded with driving the vehicle to the other side for where the three rooms were located on the second level. There was no one around with the lighting excellence.

Gibbs said good night to everyone and including Madeline. She had been hinting that she wanted more from him with just the blowjob.

He just felt bad that his wife Loreile had to cut way back on the sex in order to protect herself with the later stages of the pregnancy. Even though it was a difficult situation to have sex with a woman that looks like his wife in a way and slightly better in the sex department.

Walking inside his rooms with turning on the light. He needed to get out of his clothing, shoes and socks. He was exhausted and his knee was throbbing slightly though he had taken the two pain pills on the plane.

One thing for sure he was thinking about that blowjob that she had given to him. Hopefully it was going to happen to again sometime soon.

Placing on his sweatpants and nothing else with his chest hairs sticking out. He checked his appearance in the bathroom showing the dark circles under his eyes indicating that he needed sleep....Throwing some cold water onto his face and with grabbing the white towel hanging on the rack.

He headed back out to his bed with turning down the blankets. He kicked off his slippers to get into the double bed taking in a deep breath and trying to get four hours of sleep without being woken from nightmares.

However he will have one that was going to be really bad.....

He had found himself inside the Dungeon once again in the darkened room. He was in extreme pain hanging by the needles that the Chinese doctor had placed into him. He wanted to die right there and than. He heard a voice thinking that it might be Rebecca. But it was the other woman Virginia coming over to tell him that he was going to die finally at the hands of Hernandez.

He screams out as she squeezes him with bringing him down to further embarrassed and humiliated him further. He was bleeding with having lost a great deal of blood already. "PLEASE I BEG YOU TO STOP VIRGINIA!" He screamed out .....

"Not a chance Leroy Jethro Gibbs....You're going to suffer for the rest of your life after what you have done to Pedro and and others for the Cartel." She snickered before leaving at the hands of the soldiers....

It was at this point Gibbs cried out loud enough for Madeline to hear in. She had a spare key that she had asked for earlier without Gibbs knowledge. She saw him thrashing in bed and she needed to help him with her strength.

She called him in order for him to hear her words. He had opened his eyes to see Madeline. "What happened?' he croaked out with his question.

"No doubt a nightmare Jethro. Come on let me help you get back into bed properly." she said with getting in bed with him as well with removing her robe and throwing it onto the floor. She didn't care where it had landed...

"What are you doing Madeline?" he needed to know with Madeline placing his body against hers feeling the warmth and aroma of hers.


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn't get enough of her right now. As he takes the woman into his arms to begin kissing her hard and passionate. He wasn't able to help himself with her body. 

Removing her nightgown to reveal with breast and everything else to be like he was hungry....He went hog wild with her nipples taut for the most part. She wanted so much more for when it comes to this man.

Climbing his body with placing her fingers into his temples like Loreile does for him. However this wasn't his wife but a replacement until she has the baby and is able to once again to resume their intimate lives. Madeline knew his weakness in many ways and one of them was his penis.

She began to kiss and lick his chest with the faded scars and silver hairs to make him even more sexier....He was moaning with every sensation that she was giving him....

"OMG! I can't take it much longer. Madeline please take me down below. It hurts too much with the pressure." he cried out...

She does as he wishes with grabbing his already hardened cock into her hands to begin jerking him hard before using her tongue at the base of his penis to drive him crazy....She even used her mouth to take him fully down her throat and doing techniques that even Loreile doesn't know.

He was squirming with his hips raising up further to relieve the pressure. However Gibbs wanted more of her with turning the woman onto her back and parting her legs in order for him to place his very hard penis at the entrance. Though she was soaked nevertheless....

At one swift move he enter her with stretching her vagina muscles inside. Madeline cried out with her holding onto his back and buttocks to feel every inch of him inside hitting up against her cervix.

He picked up speed with each and every thrust into and out of her feeling wonderful to him. His heart rate and blood pressure had risen greatly as with sweat breaking out on his brow and other parts of his body.

Asking her to get on knees and with her face into the blankets. He was able to screwed her from behind while playing with her clit that was throbbing between two fingers. She continued to cum hard soaking up his cock inside....

Crying out with each and every thrust into her as if he was punishing the woman.....He was able to cum deep inside her with this position. Pulling out Madeline finished him up further with more sucking, licking and biting of his membranes expanding....

He was able to stay hard for which was amazing in itself after what had happened in Paraguay. She was now after a few moments sucking him with her mouth. She was now sitting on top with wanting to kiss him again while he was chomping down into her very hard nipples. While his hips were moving and his cock driving her crazy with desire.

She began to move herself in order to make him cum once again...

She was really working him and she didn't care how hard. She was trying to make him happy so that she can let Loreile know. In spite the fact she isn't able to have all that much sex with the doctor's orders.

He once again squeezed her hardened nipples to even to the point of biting them with making them bleed. She cried out with placing a hand over her mouth as he continued ...His cock hurt like hell now needing the release once again. Ever since the blood flow and circulation had been restored at 100%. He just couldn't believe how long he's been staying hard even at age 69.

Finally he came hard inside her as he cries out with the enormous orgasm to sate himself and no doubt for Madeline. Catching his breath with needing to slow down his heart rate and blood pressure. He didn't need to have a heart attack or stroke while on the operation.

Moments later she says to him...."Feeling better Jethro?" she was playing with his silver fox hairs on his chest feeling with her fingers.

"Just great Madeline. Thanks for being here." He replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"I have better get out of here now. Do you think that you're be able to sleep?" she asked...

"I hope so. See you later for breakfast before we head out for the mission." Gibbs quipped with Loreile quickly dressing to wash up in her room and hopefully to sleep as well....


	13. Chapter 13

When he had woke later feeling somewhat refresh. Though he was sore all over he needed to take a quick shower before meeting Taft and Madeline.

Meanwhile Taft and Madeline were waiting inside the diner discussing their favor subject one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "So you think my dear that Jethro will be fine now that you're able to help him ?" he asked to make her feel slightly embarrassed.

"He will be Doc. Though he's got a lot on his shoulders worrying about the operation or whether or not Loreile will be fine with the baby going into contractions." Madeline said strongly for her charge and protection.

"I hope not or this mission is over with." Taft needed to say about Gibbs and his knack for figuring out his issues. "Accept for those damn nightmares!" He responded with seeing Gibbs walked in looking better than he did last night.

"How are you feeling Jethro?" Madeline had to asked with sipping her coffee finally with the male waiter coming over to hand GIbbs his menu while waiting....

"I will have strong coffee with scrambled eggs, bacon, potatoes and with toast along with juice if possible." he said with Madeline and Taft as well giving the waiter their orders. "As for the question I feel much with sleeping much better everyone. That's if you're worried about?" he stated with annoyance with his demeanor.

After discussing the different options...They were now heading for the first warehouse to take over for McGee and his team since they were going to be searching for Rebecca on whether she's at her motel room and alert her of a possible chance that snipers ordered by Damon just might be taking her out..

Tyler had written out the note to be placed under her motel door. They didn't know on whether she was still inside or was going to be meeting with someone.

Moving over to the window to check for anyone inside. She was sleeping in her bed at this hour. As she pushed the note under the door before moving out quickly...

She found the vehicle down the street away from the motel to meet up with McGee, Torres and Lt. Brown.

"Was she there Tyler?" McGee needed to know the answer.

"She was asleep in bed Tim. Hopefully soon she will wake to see the note and put her on general alert." Tyler quipped with feeling nervous all of a sudden...

Some time later...

Rebecca finally woke finally like she had a hangover with sleeping too much. Getting up to noticed something on the floor having to be a note of sorts...

She goes to pick it up to read.....

Your life is in danger. Damon is going to kill you soon. Watch out for your life.

A concern friend,

She was pissed as hell as this was the truth. She needed to take a shower first and eat something before deciding on a course of action. She didn't know if she could talk to Jay and asked him for possible protection. She had his number still....Taking off her clothing and placing them into the laundry bag. She headed into the shower with fresh new towels.

She had turned on the faucet with the cold water first before fixing it correctly with the hot water to hit up against her neck and shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

After the shower and dressing. She needed to make that call to Gibbs and hopefully he was going to listen. Bringing up the number on the cell though the last time she had used a burner phone. She really didn't care about being tracked.....

Gibbs was finishing up his coffee. Though he was taking his time eating the steak as with Madeline and Taft. His cell phone was going off in his pocket as he looked at the caller ID. He says the following.."It's Rebecca. I have a feeling she had gotten the note?"

"Answer it already Jethro?" Madeline said anxiously with the question.

"This is Gibbs. What is it you want Rebecca?" he said angrily with his response.

"Listen I know that I have been a real bastard to you. However now I need your help in a big way before I wind up dead in the process. I need to be protected Jay before Damon and his snipers get to me. I am willing to give you the Intel needed in order to take him down and his regime.."

"And what exactly are you looking for Rebecca?" he says with seeing the expression on the both of them in the diner starting to pick up with the business.

"I need the Witness Protection Program as soon as I am able to give my statement. Maybe your Director Vance will be able to help with the deal and getting me out of here before I am actually dead." she insisted with the request...

"Is there any place you can go to hideout until a meeting is set up to take your statement and with the call to the Witness Protection manager in charge?" Gibbs needed to say with not actually believing her story in the first place.

"There is Jay. I will need to pack up quick and leave out of town. Hopefully there won't be any tails. I will call you when I am settled. Bye for now." she stated over the phone and with ending the call to begin her packing...

"I just don't believe this Jethro!" Taft had to say with his reaction and removing his glasses to clean with the napkin on the table.

"I don't either. But we need to follow this up with calling Vance. I don't know if he is going to believe me at all?" He picked up his phone to make the call once again...

Director Leon Vance was arriving home finally after being stuck in meetings. His daughter Kayla was home from college with the holidays. She was in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies for herself and her father.

She had heard the door open thinking that it was her father. However she heard someone cursed loud...

She took off the white apron placing it onto the kitchen table to see her father standing on the phone...

"I don't believe this Gibbs to have this woman of all people to asked for protection. However like you said if this was to help put down the regime for good?"

"Yes, it will Leon. Ever since Tyler had placed the note under the door. She had been liked a scared rabbit. However the problem is getting her out of there and bring her to NCIS to meet with you and the Witness Protection agents?" Gibbs said....

"I will see what I can do. But you will need to contact her that we will be sending a helicopter to pick her up. But I will need where to send the helicopter and have her brought back to NCIS." He asked with concern not liking the situation right now having or might be a trap of sorts.

"I will call her right now and I will get back to you in a few moments." He hung up looking at Taft and Madeline really interested with this situation...

She picked up the phone on the first ring. "Jay what's going on?" She asked having arrived at the gym that has cots that anyone can use. This place some ten miles out of town and out of the way has a grassy field that anything is able to land or drive on....

"Vance is willing to send a helicopter to pick you up and bring you to NCIS to discuss and work out a deal. While the Witness Protection Program will be called. Where are you?" he asked with a serious tone of voice.

"I am at the Sunburst Gym ten miles south of Harrisburg, Georgia. There is a field that a helicopter can land and there are no place for anyone to hide to shoot at Jay. So how long before they get here?"

"Now that I have the address. I will call back Vance to set up the flight. Call you back in five minutes." he cried out with his throat dry. He hung up with call Vance with the address.

"Okay I call the NCIS airfield to send the helo to where?" he asked calmly...

"Sunburst gym ten miles south of Harrisburg. It's going to take over an hour to reach the coordinates Gibbs. So tell her to stay out of sight while waiting?" He replied with hanging up one more time to call the airfield with the pilot now being given the coordinates.

"Thanks for your help Leon. Please keep me updated on what she had to say?" he responded with hanging up finally and now done with calls....

Meanwhile the two pilots were on board with one sharp shooter in case they are able to notice anyone around Rebecca Chase. It was going to take some one hour plus change to reach the destination....


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecca was anxious waiting that seem like forever. She was laying down on her cot for the moment as she looked at the time once again. It was getting really close to the time for when the helicopter was going to arrive. She was glad there wasn't anyone around at the moment. She didn't need any explanations to say to anyone right now.

After five minutes she decided to check outside when she saw the helicopter arriving finally as she grabbed her things to wait for it to land into the field. The rotor blades had stopped with one of the sharpshooters to get out of the helo to protect and help the woman to get inside the helicopter.

She was happy that Director Leon Vance had lived up to his word with the helicopter. Now it was up to her to give him the Intel and hopefully with the Witness Protection. She strapped in the back with help from the sharp shooter name Davi age 32 and the other Franklin age 29. Both working for NCIS Naval Yards for the past three years.

She felt the power of the helicopter taking off as they were leaving the location quickly and away from Damon and his regime. She closed her eyes feeling safe for now until she finally reaches her new home with the safe house for now....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile a text message from NCIS was sent to Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee that Rebecca Chase was on her way back to NCIS to begin her journey...McGee was actually thrilled a way that Damon won't be able to get a hold of her and murder the woman for his own satisfaction.

He had been unable to sleep after getting back from checking out the sites for Gibbs and his team. Sending a message to his wife Delilah, she was asleep with the twins as well in the bedroom with morning fast approaching.

Victoria Tyler was thinking about the kiss she gave McGee. She was hoping for Lt. James Brown to do the same between the both of them. Though they had only recently began an relationship with four dates with dinners,movies and jogging together for whenever they were off duty.

Lt. Brown has been the one member that is silent of the group or when ever he had taken over for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Deciding to take a chance with needing to see Victoria next door. He was anxious for this mission to conclude soon with the danger...

Dressing in his black sweatpants with his body firm with the jogging and watching his weight. He had always stayed that way for years. Knocking on her door knowing for a fact that she wasn't going to be able to sleep...

Moments later she opened the door in her red nightie and nothing else. She wanted this to go further between the both of them. She closes the door letting him in and a kiss that was surprising for the both of them.

Lt. Brown says the following...."So does this mean you want to up the stakes with our friendship?" he asked with a crooked smile and seeing Tyler's face with the answer...

"I do James and why I am wearing this in the first place. However we will be needing to keep this separated between NCIS and our personal lives. However there is going to be problem once Leon finds out as with Special Agent Gibbs with his so call rules. Though I work only under the director and not Gibbs." she said calmly with helping James with removing her robe and revealing his very firm abs and so much more...

And when she had placed her hand inside his pajamas pants. She wasn't disappointed at all with his size in every way....She places him on the edge of the bed and having his head laying back. She removes his penis to began playing, massaging and anything else that was needed to pleasure him and most of all herself.

James was enjoying the sensations of what was being done to his nerve endings of his manhood. "OMG!" He cried out but not loud enough to alert anyone outside...

Moments later James stopped her with wanting to be inside her so bad that he couldn't take it any longer with removing her nightie to reveal her beautiful body and most of all her standing erect nipples to his likely.

She was already soaked down below with one of those women that cums during any stimulation. She had told him that she was on the birth control pills and uses the IUD...He smiled meeting that he didn't to pull out at the time of his orgasm?

He didn't to start out slow since he was huge, wide and fat with his penis and he was going to be differently be stretching her to a hilt. She held onto his back with his moving slowing inside making her cringe a little before finally entering her fully feeling every inch of him with her legs around his hips....

As the act continued....She was remembering on what it was like for when her husband was alive before getting killed in Iraq.


	16. Chapter 16

The pilot of the Apache helicopter had asked Rebecca to strapped in with the one hour plus flight back to the Naval yards for the briefing. She was hoping that the Intel she is going to be giving them will be well worth it with the downfall of the Cartel.

She had closed her eyes with being tired instead of looking down at the landscape passing them by quickly.

Meanwhile at the Naval Yards. Two of the local Witness Protection agents had arrived to be waiting in the conference room with Director Leon Vance with his secretary to be arriving once the helicopter lands at the airfield with Rebecca Chase.

Two of the stewards working for this section of NCIS had offer the two agents sandwiches and coffee for them as with Vance sitting reading a newspaper waiting...There was tension in the room on when the helicopter will be arriving when a courier walked into the conference to let them know that the helicopter had landed...

"Sir the helicopter will be arriving in five minutes." he said before leaving to continue on with his own duties.

Vance spoke with the two Witness Protection agents both males and in their fifties seasoned veterans. "Gentlemen hopefully this won't take long with the woman and the Intel is is going to be giving." he says with both agents checking with the airport since their flight will be in stand bye.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the helicopter landed with the two pilots helping with Rebecca to move out of the bird and into a waiting black SUV with the driver placing her things into the trunk before heading out of the airfield to head for the main  
buildings for where Vance and the two agents were located...

She was amazed on how big the place was with hearing all of the stories from over the years her ex husband had spoken about with working there for 30 plus years.

She was glad in a big way it was over and hopefully the start of a new life. She had taken in a deep breath into her lungs before finally reaching the main NCIS building and with the security guards to escort her to the third floor conference floor.

She finally made it having walked into the conference with Director Leon Vance asking for her to sit along with offering a drink for which she accepted...

"Okay let's get started...Rebecca I understand you have Intel for use as part of the deal we made with you in order to get you out from Harrisburg?" he responded with watching Rebecca to pull out a disk from her purse.

"This will show you all of the locations that the Regime is sending in their weapons, drugs and other essentials. Plus if you give me a notepad I will write down the names involved that I was able to remember." she stated with Vance handing her a yellow notepad and pen to write the names.

"Do you happened to know on whether Damon Garcia just might go after Virginia?" he had to know the answer....

"Maybe Director Vance. However I do know that Damon wants Jay or rather Gibbs dead." she had changed her pet name to what everybody knows by.

"Why?" he wanted to asked since it was important.

"Are you kidding Director? Mostly because of what Gibbs had done to Pedro Hernandez years ago and no doubt only his team and a few others know the truth. I won't go into it now. But Damon is out for blood just like Jose Juan Hernandez shot in Colebrook, Maine."

"Gibbs knows about the threat and why he's in Harrisburg, Georgia in the first place as with a second team." as he watched her write down the names and one of the associates having checked the disk with the information to be a real goldmine..."When you're done with the names we will be taking you out to the airport with the Witness Protection agents here in this room waiting to assist..." he said with Rebecca so far writing down six names with the locations that she knows of...


	17. Chapter 17

Sometime later Director Leon Vance watching Rebecca Chase walk out of the conference room with the agents from the Witness Protection Program. He was satisfied with the Intel that was given to him and the other agencies. Otherwise It was going to be a massive investigation in order to arrest all of the Cartel members bringing in the trucks into the United States with all of those weapons and drugs.

Shaking his head with needing some aspirins for his headache. He was now alone needing to call Senator Steven Hill up on the hill in the capital. Pulling out his cell phone to dial the number once again in order to let the senator know the outcome....

Senator Hill was heading for the capital for another one of those endless meetings discussing the finances of all of the different programs to keep the government running...He was in his black limo with his driver moving along the road heading for the capital.

When all of a sudden his cell phone was going off in his black coat he was wearing with the cold weather. Removing it from his jacket to answer..."Leon how did the briefing go with Rebecca? Was the Intel valuable as she had said?" he asked with grave concern in his tone of voice....

"Very much so Senator Hill. She is currently on her way to the airport with the Witness Protection agents to take her to the Tombstone safe house in Arizona. Anyways she is now out of our hair with Damon and Virginia to worry about." he commented...

"And what about the rumors of the possible chance that this Cartel leader might of hired two snipers?" he replied with a slight smirk on his face with the traffic heavy having stopped....

"They're dead senator. We didn't tell Rebecca that Gibbs and Madeline as suspected they would be on the roof across the ways of the motel. Gibbs and Madeline figured it out that they might be and they settled onto another roof some 3000 feet away and Gibbs noticed something with the movement and with advising Madeline to be ready for the shot. They had brought along their special rifles and scopes in order to take the shot before the helicopter arrived..."

"Excellent news Leon. I can't wait to see Damon's face when he hears the news?" he responded with glee with his persona.

"I know how you feel Senator. Any way Gibbs and his two teams will be continuing with the operation. That's all for now and enjoy your day." he advised ...

"Thanks Leon even though I have meeting all day on the hill...Take care.." he hangs up the phone..


	18. Chapter 18

Rebecca was waiting for the one agent checking in with the attendant in order to give their their flight tickets. She felt nervous until she had gotten on the plane with them. As the airport was busy with the travelers. He came over to the both of them to let them know that they will be able to board the plane.

"Thank god!" she indicated with her expression.

The three of them walked inside the terminal to head on down to the main entrance of the plane with their tickets handed to the stewardess. They were able to find their seats perfectly in first class. Sitting down in her seat with a deep breath and relaxing finally. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Damon Garcia sitting in his office of the warehouse had asked Riccio on whether he had been able to make contact with the two Chinese snipers.

"Not yet sir. Do you want me to call them?" he asked with Damon angered with the question. He pulled out his cell phone in order to call them. A moment later it was going to voicemail...."No answer. I will try again in a few moments. Maybe they aren't able to call right now sir?" he commented...

"No doubt. But I don't like this at all. We will wait for now." he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Sure enough. However for now I will go check on the crates that haven't been opened Damon. Especially when we have another truck coming in this evening." he walked away from his boss getting back onto the computer terminal to continued checking the invoices.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs walked into his motel rooms exhausted having not had any actually real sleep. Madeline softly asked on whether he needed any help. "Maybe later Madeline. However right now I need to call my wife and than try to sleep before heading out this evening.

She had given him a smile with Doctor Taft having gone into his own room to drop onto his bed and with taking off his shoes.

Meanwhile Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed with doing the same along with the rest of his clothing and placing them onto a chair for now. Placing on his Marine sweatpants he grabbed his cell phone to call his wife Loreile...

Loreile had been sitting outside on the front porch relaxing with her laptop on her lap. When her cell phone sitting next to her on a table. She grabs the phone noticing it's her husband Jethro smiling.

"Jethro how are you?" she asked ....

"Tired otherwise I am fine. We had just gotten back from the diner after getting in late from the flight. I was calling you before trying to lay down for a few hours while McGee and his team are out in the field."

"Anything on Rebecca?" she had to asked the one question he didn't wish to answer.

"She's alive and well on her way to NCIS having called for help after finding out that Damon was out to kill her in the first place. Madeline and myself were able to take out the two snipers set on a rooftop across the ways from her motel room." he cried out with the response.

"Always the good Samaritan with saving those in need. Let's just hope that Rebecca appreciate the help Jethro?" she says with some sarcasm in her tone of voice.

"She does or else I didn't help with Rebecca giving us Intel on the Cartel along with a number of names. Anyways the reason I called is to find out how you're feeling with the later stages of the pregnancy?"

"Fine. Even though Nathan is very active inside me making it hard to try and get comfortable. I can't wait to have this baby with you there to be watching the delivering?" she asked with concern in her demeanor...

"I have better be since this operation is only going to last a week and that's it Loreile. Listen I need to end this now with needing to sleep. I will call again when I get the chance today or even send you a text message. I love you, Loreile." he responded with Loreile returning it back with ending the call and his exhaustion setting in.


	19. Chapter 19

Rebecca was tired and needed to try and sleep on the plane. Both of the agents were doing the same thing at the moment. Since this was going to be a long trip to Tombstone, Arizona safe house.

She was leaving a lot behind though she had thought that she was helping Damon and the Cartel. However that wasn't the case with finding out that two snipers were hired to kill her in the first place. She was hoping now that her ex husband will be able to catch up with Damon Garcia and have him killed in the process.

Closing her eyes to fall into a deep sleep and hoping without any interruptions from the stewardess.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riccio received word from his source that Rebecca Chase has flown the coop with NCIS flying her out of the area of her motel and to the Naval Yards to give a statement before heading out with the Witness Protection agents.

"Do you happen to know which Safe house she is going to be at Luiz?" Riccio asked over the phone from the office of the warehouse.

"No sir. But I have friends in high places that will probably be able to find out the truth with the information." he replied to Riccio not happy...

"Keep at it Luiz with finding out where she had gone." Riccio replied with hanging up and the look on Damon's face with anger.

He turned to face Damon with anger in his dark brown eyes.

"What the hell do you think happened Riccio?"

"I believe it has something to do with Special Agent Gibbs and his team having taken out the two snipers finding out the truth. And if this is true we have a mole in our group somewhere and we need to find out soon who it just might be before our entire operation is ruined." Riccio announced to his boss and with agreeing to his statement.

"Put together another team to search for Gibbs and his team and take out that smug bastard. Do I make myself clear Riccio? It's important that we keep the shipments safe while coming into the united states and here. Too much money has been invested." he looked stoic.....

"I completely understand sir. I will get right on it with getting our best men on the job." he stated ...

With picking up the phone once more with Damon heading out angry and wanting to punch someone out with his fist.


	20. Chapter 20

Two hours later Special Agent Gibbs had woke after sleeping without dreams. He felt sluggish at first with his right knee swelling had gone down and he was able to move off the bed to head into the bathroom to be ready to meet with the two.

Throwing cold water onto his face as he didn't feel like shaving needed to looked rugged with the undercover operation. Though Madeline and Taft were going to say something. But he didn't care in what they thought as it was part of the job for the most part.

One thing for sure he needed something into his stomach growling on him along with his coffee. Another bad habit of his from over the years.

Getting dressed with making sure he had everything with him and including his revolver. It was going to be a long session this time with watching the alternate site for any additional deliveries by the terrorist leader. He walked out of his motel room to meet up with the two of them at the diner walking over to find the place busy.

However he was able to find them a corner table with the menus placed. Taft looked up to say the following..."It's about time you had gotten here! Did you have a problem again with the dreams?" he asked with concern for his friend and patient.

"Not this time Doc. This was the first time I slept well for a change. Anyway I am here and very hungry and thirsty." he stated indicating to Taft that he was going to order his coffee again.

He already knew what he was going to order when the older waitress coming over with her order book and pen.

"Is everybody now ready to order?" she asked with Gibbs going first before finally with Doctor Taft giving his before saying something .

How's the knee Jethro?" While seeing his face with why do you have to ask all of the time...?

"It's better with the swelling having gone down." he said with the waitress bringing over their drinks.

"It serves you right to be playing action hero with climbing that damn fire escape." he softly said in order to not have anyone listening into their conversation.

"Just drop it Doctor now as we do have a job that needs to be done." as he takes a large gulf of his black coffee like always.

After eating with paying the bill with the debit card from the DOD special account. They headed out towards the alternate site with needing to get the site before getting dark and setting up a secured spot.

Finally the perfect again. With Madeline and Gibbs to take turns with being on the ground with searching through the special binoculars to see in the dark. There was activity going on with the employees standing on the dock with another tracker trailer moving in backwards towards the dock with the driver doing an excellent job with maneuvering into the perfect spot.

Talking to Madeline through the earbud in his ear. "Do you see anything Madeline?" he asked with her taking the first shift...

"Just the employees opening up the back of the truck. I don't see Damon or Riccio to oversee the operation. Over." she replied...

"No doubt they are inside unless they plan on coming later to check the crates, or have others to take care of the delivery and storing the merchandise into the back. Over." Gibbs responded...

"It looks like we will be needing to wait it out." she sounded slightly annoyed with her comment to Gibbs. Over."

"We wait and see. Over." Taft heard that comment sounding disgusted for the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Moments later Damon pulled in with his vehicle with Riccio dropping him off at the end of the street to search for anyone that might be watching...Riccio had his rifle with him in order to take pot shots at Gibbs and his team.

Damon parked his vehicle with the truck arriving and the employees he hired were working hard to remove the crates. He spoke to them in Spanish to place the drugs in the back while the weapons in the front.

Looking out knowing what was going on. He let them work while he headed inside to his office to bring up the computer software with the invoice of this particular truck. He was going over the list of lists against his own records. So far everything seem to be on the truck coming from Quebec, Canada.

Meanwhile Gibbs having to be alone now in place. Madeline and Taft were inside the car waiting. When Gibbs heard a noise....He was alert when gun fired erupted as he stayed to the ground before he realize that someone was taking pot shots at him. Then he remembered that Madeline and Taft were in danger as he fired back to head back to the care quickly.

"What the hell was that Jethro?" Madeline asked with watching move inside the front seat out of breath. Doctor Taft was concerned on whether he was hit or not...

"I am fine Doc. Just out of breath and pissed. I would of loved who was shooting at me?" he asked with moving the vehicle with turning it around to head out away from the warehouse to head back to the motel.

Across the ways Riccio arrived back to the warehouse with his rifle walking up the steps watching the employees for a moment before heading inside.

Damon looked up from the computer screen..."Did you scare them enough for now Riccio?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

"I did. They left the area to head somewhere. I have no idea at this point. Now what?" he needed to know....

"Nothing. There is going to be another truck tomorrow evening. If they show up this time the game is going to get a little more dangerous." he quipped with his words..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving back at their motel rooms. Gibbs needed to call McGee and his team to alert them of possible snipers against them.

Madeline had gone inside her room as with Doctor Taft both exhausted. Even though he wanted to call the diner across the way since they do deliver to order food as with Madeline. They were going to asked Gibbs on whether he wanted something. But they decided against it right now.

On the phone...

"Tim what ever you do next with the team. Just be sure to be careful with your movements. I have a feeling that Damon knows we're here and is out for blood to stop us in the process." he sighted with his words.

"I will let everyone know Gibbs. We are planning on checking out the first sight again with probably more trucks arriving to the warehouse. However we will stay back further away from the area."

"Fine. Call me tomorrow when you're set?" he ordered with feeling exhausted having to be tire and needing to lay down...

"I will and good night boss." he said to his boss and friend....

"Night." Gibbs hung up the phone with placing it onto the table to lay down without bothering to remove his clothes or shoes...


	22. Chapter 22

Through he had laid down on the bed. He had no real sense of time with moving into his dream sequence.......

He was trying to run away from the soldiers after breaking away with all of his energies. He was able to knock out a few of the soldiers from inside the cell they were holding him inside. Without realizing where he was going with no clothes on.

It was hot as hell along with the humidity making the matters much worse for Gibbs. All he knew that he needed to get away from the compound. Though the transponder must of not be working or else they would of been here already.

Moving into the jungle with no one around at the moment. He needed to sit for a moment to rest while wiping away the sweat from his forehead and with the sweat soaking his head. His knee was swelling along with his entire body hurting from the torture at the hands of Hernandez.

He didn't know what else to do accept try to run further.....When all of a sudden he felt a dart of some kind to hit the base of his neck coming from the trees. No doubt it was Hernandez and his soldiers catching up to him...

And before he knew it. He had passed out unable to move at all with some type of potion to knock him out. Riccio arrived along with four soldiers carrying a stretcher to bring their prey back to the camp...

The next thing Gibbs knew was the fact he was now facing upside down on a pole with his wrists and ankles tied tightly. He was feeling disoriented some what with being upside down. All he could hear was the voice of Hernandez laughing at him as with the rest of the soldiers....

This is when Gibbs woke from his bad dream trying to figure out just what happened to him. While taking a look at the time on his watch to have been asleep two hours. He needed to get up to head for the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face....

Throwing the cold water onto his face and looking at his features with the dark circles under his eyes making him look older then 69 years old.

Looking at his watch. It was time anyway to get up and dress with meeting the both of them at the diner across the way.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Damon had finished up with his meeting with another new client looking for expansion of his business of his pharmacy outside of Harrisburg, Georgia with three pharmacies around the county.

His client Pedro Aleverez age 54 paid a partial payment last time with giving him the final payment with to be receiving his merchandise tomorrow once the truck arrives at the alternate site.

He was arriving back to his apartment complex to change his clothes to rest for a few hours of rest before heading for the alternate site. He was supposed to have his girlfriend Auriel to show up but she was late with working at the hospital. She had called him.

Auriel is an undercover agent working for the DOD having been placed into the Cartel as Damon 's girl friend. She was parking her car knowing that he was going to be slightly angry with being late. But it couldn't be help nevertheless.

Parking the car in the underground parking lot finding the perfect spot with taking the elevator up to the fifth floor and his suite.....


	23. Chapter 23

Making sure he was dressed proper for the meet at the diner. Gibbs had gotten himself together to walk on over to the diner. Noticing the two sitting in a corner table. However there was someone else there in disguise watching the three of them. In order for Virginia to report back to Damon.

Doctor Taft was drinking black coffee when he noticed Gibbs walking over. "It's about time Jethro? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just slept in a few more minutes before getting up. Now do you mind me sitting down so that I can order?" he replied with a sarcasm type of response.

"My Jethro are we in a bad mood?" Madeline needed to say with sipping her coffee while waiting for the waitress to come over for their orders.

"I just need my coffee. I just can't function in the morning without my coffee." he commented.

Meanwhile she came over with her pad and pen asking what they wanted. While Virginia sitting in the other corner continued to watch the trio ordering.

After placing their orders. Gibbs started to talk about the operation with heading on over to the alternate site. "We need to be extremely careful tonight. I don't know what to expect this evening with the terrorist and his associates especially Riccio." he stated with the waitress bringing over his coffee to be thrilled finally.

"Are we to take pictures Jethro of the operation with the employees removing the merchandise from the truck?" Madeline will say...

"Yes. As much as possible Madeline since you're going to be out there. While Doctor Taft will be staying in the vehicle staying down." he announced with the doctor not happy with the order.

"Just great!" Taft cried out with his response. "And what am I supposed to do while waiting Gibbs?" 

"Stay down in the car so that no one is able to see you. Understand?" he was stern with the order.

While the waitress had brought over their food with everyone starved though knowing about the danger later....

Meanwhile Virginia paying for her bill without anyone of the team noticing her leaving and with heading for her vehicle to the alternate site and Damon. She was anxious to get this over with taking out Gibbs and his team so that Damon is able to continue on with his business and making his customers happy.

Moving away she looked back with getting her mind cleared right now with driving. She had other important matters for the moment.

Driving as quickly as possible in order to reach the warehouse. She was angry at herself for letting it go this far. She should of finished the job in Paraguay once Hernandez was able to get away.

Sometime later she reach the warehouse driving into the parking lot of the dock area. The truck was parked with the employees working hard to store away the weapons, drugs and other essentials for the Cartel.

She had noticed Damon standing on the dock. Turning off her vehicle she walked up the steps in order to speak with him about Gibbs and his two teams....

"Did he noticed you at all Virginia?" Damon had to asked with the seriousness of the question.

"No he didn't. I just I had the guts at that time to take him and and his team out right there and get rid of the smug bastard." she stated with annoyance with her demeanor.

"You will have your chance as with Riccio to take on the job tonight when they get here to watch the work on the truck. You're to move behind them with trying to get Madeline away from him while the both of you corner him with taking the bastard out. Do I make myself clear?"

In unison: "Yes, sir." the both of them had to say on the subject of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	24. Chapter 24

Sometime later with the team setting up into the bushes with their rifles and scopes. While Doctor Taft stayed inside the car with his head down while holding onto his revolver. He was nervous that something just might happened tonight with his instincts for the most part.

He hated to be holding onto his weapon with his hand shaking slightly. He had opened the window a little in order he's able to hear a thing with anyone moving in towards him.

Meanwhile Gibbs and Madeline on the ground with their patience as snipers were waiting for the right situation to happened. Though they were watching the warehouse with another one of the trucks having arrived. They weren't able to see Riccio nor Virginia with only Damon and another man standing next to him. While the employees were working hard with the crates to removed the merchandise into the warehouse.

Damon had gone inside the warehouse to call Riccio to find out their situation...

Riccio pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket holding onto his rifle standing before moving in closer. While Virginia was doing the same in another section to begin their plan to have Madeline to move away from Gibbs.

"We set Damon. We're moving into position now. Five minutes we begin the plan." he stated to Damon over the phone before ending the call and placing his phone back.

Damon smirked with taking a puff of his cigar before placing it into the ashtray.

Five minutes later Virginia fired three times to alert Madeline even though Gibbs stayed put. "I am going to check it out Jethro." she announced even though he didn't like the idea with her going alone. Though she was a very capable DOD agent.

Moving away from their area with her rifle and scope to find herself in a field when Riccio moved in with firing over Gibbs head before he started to get up and run before firing back with hitting nothing. Madeline heard the shots as she started to run...

Gibbs continued to run when his right knee caused him trouble and he started to limp. He lost his balance when Riccio fired to hit his right shoulder to cry out with the next shot to his left leg falling completely to the ground.

However Madeline was able to see Riccio and then Virginia moving in for the kill. She fired several times to hit them both in the head and back. She knew that they had to be dead with running towards Gibbs.

"OMG! Gibbs take it easy I will call Taft to get here along with a helicopter to take you to the nearest hospital." she cried out.

He was moaning out with the pain of the wounds before passing out. However moments later with Taft arriving with the car. Gibbs grabbing Madeline's arm to say the following...."Please tell Loreile I am sorry. I love her..." before passing out again. Taft went to work with Madeline to call 911 for an medical helicopter to take Gibbs to the local Harrisburg MEDICAL CENTER hospital.

Doctor Taft needed to check his blood pressure and mostly his heart rate. Since he has the risk of having a heart attack with his age....

Madeline was in contact with 911 sending a helicopter in ten minutes from the main airfield of the airport. She thanked the dispatcher.


	25. Chapter 25

She had felt so bad for Gibbs with only getting out of the hospital recently after spending two months. Now he's back again soon with the helicopter arriving soon.

Doctor Cyril Taft had arrived with the vehicle with heading into the trunk for his medical bag. Taking a quick look at Gibbs, he says the following. "The crazy fool doing this again!" Taft went to work to at least try to stop the bleeding with the pressure bandages until the helicopter gets here.

Currently his heart rate was fast along with his blood pressure low. They needed to keep him warm while Madeline had found a blanket in the trunk and with placing it over him. Doctor Taft needed to inject Gibbs antibiotics and pain medication to help even though Gibbs was out cold.

And in the meantime Madeline was talking to McGee to let him know on what had happened.

McGee had been on the laptop unable to sleep after talking to his wife Delilah. When he heard his cell phone vibrate on the bed next to him. He had a feeling that something went wrong at the alternate site. "Madeline what's going on?"

"Bad news. Gibbs was shot twice in the right shoulder and upper left thigh. Doctor Taft is working on him with the helicopter arriving to take him to the hospital." she replied with sorrow in her voice.

"Who shot him?" he had to asked for when it comes to Gibbs as his boss and friend.

"Riccio. However I was able to take him out as with Virginia. I didn't bother to check their bodies since I wiped them both out into the heads. Listen you need to call Loreile and let her know the situation. The helicopter is arriving with their spotlights on to see where they will be landing."

"I will call her as with advising the team Madeline. I am very sorry about all this. Good luck." he stated with Madeline hanging up the phone to stand by Taft checking Gibbs once once......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was sitting downstairs in the kitchen having a cup of tea with her stomach bothering her from the pregnancy. She wasn't able to sleep at the moment with Shane upstairs with the DOD agent protecting Shane.

She had placed her cell phone onto the wooden table that Gibbs had made a few years ago. She had been worried for the most part on what was going to happened with her husband and the team.

When all of a sudden the cell phone started to vibrate. This made her heart stop for a brief moment seeing that it was McGee calling. She picks it up to answer...."Tim what's going on to have you calling me at this hour of the night?" she commented...

"I can say the same for you, Loreile. However I have some bad news in regard to your husband Gibbs. He was shot earlier with two shots to his right shoulder and upper left thigh of his leg. Doctor Taft is working on him now with the helicopter coming to transfer them to the Harrisburg medical center hospital." he stated with a deep breath.

"Who shot him Tim?" she needed to know the answer.

"Riccio. However Madeline was able to take him and Virginia out blowing out their brains with not bothering to check their bodies in the field across from the warehouse."

"Listen Tim I am going to take a flight there in order to be with my husband . I will see if I can catch the earliest flight possible leaving Shane and Alicia home to watch him. She is very capable as a DOD undercover agent. I will call you when I get in with either you picking me up or a cab to bring me to the hospital and worry about lodging later." she cried out...

"I will pick you up Loreile. I will be at the hospital. So call me and I will come and pick you up. We will discuss lodging later. Take care." He hangs up the phone with Loreile facing Alicia....


	26. Chapter 26

"I heard everything Loreile. I suggest you get crackling with calling while I start your packing. How many days by the way?" she needed to asked the question...

"At least three days depending how it goes with my husband's recovery." she said with bringing up the contact number on the phone that was store for future references.

Meanwhile Alicia went upstairs to take out two of her suitcases for the trip to Harrisburg, Georgia. She wasn't really sure on what to place into the suitcases along with the shoes and accessories.

Afterwards she than went to check on Shane and Nathan in the nursery. It's going to be a long three days or more. However she will have to make a report to the DOD and let them know the situation.

Moments later...

Loreile walked into the bedroom happy with Alicia with the choices of clothing and the essentials. "I will be leaving within the hour. They have a flight with me on American Airlines 3451 terminal C. I need to have something to eat downstairs before leaving." Alicia had the approval with all of the items before closing up the suitcases.

Shane was awake when his mother came in feeling the tension. "Mommy are you fine?" he says with Loreile kisses her son on his brow.

"Listen mommy has to go see daddy in Harrisburg for a few days. I am going to miss you and Nathan while Alicia will be taking care of the both of you. So I want you to behave okay?" she was concern since Shane has never been alone with his father or mother.

"I will mommy." Shane cried out...

Checking her credit cards, money, ID and other items that was inside her purse. Including her permit and license for her revolver working for the Naval department and NCIS part time.

She was now ready to leave with Alicia had placed her personal belongings into the blue truck that Gibbs had brought her for Christmas. She had to be careful with getting into the driver seat with needing to make some adjustments with the wheel and seat.

"I will send you a text message to let you know I am on the flight. And will call when I get in Alicia. Okay?" she asked the DOD undercover agent.

"Sure enough Loreile. I will let my boss know that you're heading for Harrisburg, Georgia. No doubt he will be sending a protection while you're there. So if you spot the agents please let them you're there?" she responded with a touch on her shoulder before Loreile had started up the truck before moving off and passing Phineas house all of the lights out.

Sometime later she arrived at the airport checking through security with no issues as she headed for the gate. She had sent off a text message to Alicia letting her know that she had arrived and will be boarding her flight soon.


	28. Chapter 28

After spending three hours in surgery. The doctors were able to repair and remove the bullets from Gibbs body. While his condition remains in guarded. Doctor Taft exhausted leaving the rest of to the trauma team to clean up to bring the patient to ICU. He will be heading for the waiting room to speak with McGee and the others no doubt asleep.

He was right accept for McGee anxious to know on how his boss and friend is doing in general. Taft walked in with McGee getting up to greet the doctor. "How's he doing Doc?" Tim had to asked...

"He's going to be alright with physical therapy for when it comes to his shoulder and upper thigh. Right now he's being brought to ICU so it's going to be a little while for anyone to visit him. However he will or should be waking up early morning."

"By the way Doctor Taft, Loreile is on her way here by herself leaving Shane and Nathan home. She is supposed to contact me when she lands at the airport. I will be going to be picking her up nevertheless." he said,

"Well in this case I suggest you get some rest going to the motel. All of you since it's no good to be exhausted with the undercover operation."

"I will stay here while everyone will head for the motel." McGee ordered with moans coming from everyone and including Torres. Madeline had already left to drive to the motel to get some sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Damon still at the warehouse had sent out Luiz and Jose Aleverez to check out the field using the lanterns in order to see. However what they found was not a pretty sight with both Riccio and Virginia shot through their heads. Though there was sign that Gibbs was shot with having lost a great deal of blood.

Shaking their heads with the sight. "Damon is not going to like this at all." Luiz had to say to his associate with heading back into the vehicle.

Walking into the warehouse as Damon was shutting down the computer terminal for the night. When he saw the expressions on the two faces. He says the following...."What happened?" he snorted with his comment.

"I am afraid to say this boss but Riccio and Virginia were taken out big time by Gibbs and the woman.. However there was a lot of blood thinking that Gibbs might of been shot and was no doubt taken to a hospital." Jose needed to say...

Damon was livid right now and he needed his revenge now like all of the other leaders over the years....

"I want you and Jose to check into it later with some rest on where Gibbs was taken and which hospital? Do you understand the order?" he snickered over the phone with his order.

"I got it boss. No doubt the closest hospital if a helicopter had to picked him will have to be Harrisburg medical center hospital."

"Then get to it Luiz. I will check in with you later on what exactly is going on. Good night." he say with hanging up with placing the phone back into its place and to check on his girlfriend Auriel.

Auriel was sitting on the edge of the queen size bed telling Damon that she can help since she does work at the Harrisburg medical center hospital. "I have a friend of mine that works as a security guard at the front desk that will be able to give me the information.

"Then please do it Auriel." he commented ...

She went to the table on her side of the bed for when she normally stays over. She grabbed her IPHONE 8 new with the contacts transferred over to bring up the contacts of the front desk.

HARRISBURG MEDICAL CENTER FRONT DESK

Captain Jerry Miles age 67 was working the front desk this evening after some excitement earlier with a helicopter landing with a wounded NCIS agent shot twice. 

He was so bored that he didn't know what to do with himself when all of a sudden the phone rang on line one as he picks up the white phone placing it to his right ear.

"Captain Jerry Miles of the Harrisburg medical center hospital how can I help you?" he said with being his usual speech with each and every call.

"Jerry this is Auriel of the personnel department. How are you? I need to asked a favor and I don't want you to mention this call to anyone. Understand?"

"Sure Auriel. I am fine but bored with nothing to do. What is the favor?" he said softly with no one around at the moment.

"Can you tell me on whether Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS has been brought in with two gunshot wounds?" she said with turning to face the smirking Damon.

"Matter in fact he was earlier delivered by helicopter on the rooftop Auriel. He was in surgery earlier. Let me check on whether he's been taken to ICU. I will check on the computer for you. Please hold a moment." she tells Damon that he's there. "He's in ICU room 852 in a private room in guarded condition Auriel. Do you need anything else?" he had to asked with the question.

"Thank you for your help Jerry." She hangs up to speak to Damon. "Room 852 he's located in a private room." she said.

"I am grateful for your help. I will need you to leave now Auriel with a number of business deals in the morning." Damon tells her with a tone that she was not liking at all. But she will obey the order and get back to her to her apartment complex to send a priority one coded message to the DOD and let them know the truth.

Sometime later after arriving home with removing her white coat with leaving it on the couch since she is going to be needing it again....

Turning on the debugging device to make sure that no one is going to be listening to her before sending the coded message. She had a special radio transmitter in her closet of the bedroom hidden.

Turning it on with bringing it over to the queen size bed. She started to send off the coded message to the DOD. While this was the end of her undercover operation before Damon finds out that is was the snitch after all....


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile at the DOD in Washington, D.C. Lt. Harry Houseman working in the communications center alone with it being early. He was receiving the coded message from the undercover agent codename Auriel telling the Senator that Special Agent Gibbs life was in danger with Damon sending out two of his hoods with a contract to take him out at the hospital. Please advise with terminating the undercover operation to come back to Washington, D.C. for debriefing.

The message ended with the Lt. to take the message to Senator Stephen Hill in his chambers having arrived early as always. Walking down the quiet hallway leading to his chambers. He knocks on the door waiting for the Senator to tell him to come inside and he does advise him.

Walking inside the Senator was drinking his black coffee and his sandwich from the deli a few miles away. "Sir I have a coded message for you from your undercover operative codename Auriel."

"Let me have it Lt. Houseman. Please stay I might need you to send back with a reply?" he said strongly with the request.

Taking a moment to digest the information on the paper for which he was shaking his head. "OMG! This is not good at all. I will need to call Director Leon Vance of NCIS about this. Lt. please send a request for Melissa to pack quickly to catch the next flight out back to Washington, D.C. Understand the order?" he responded to the young communications officer.

"Yes, I got it Senator Hill. " he headed back out of the chambers to walked back to the communications center to send out that message.

Auriel was very anxious waiting for the response back with her coded message. She had packed what was needed including the credit cards in her own name while cutting up the ones given to her by Damon. She wanted no part of the Cartel leader. She even had two debit cards plus one of his that she did the same as well. She had money on her along with another $200.00 hiding in a canister.

Closing up both suitcases with putting on her black leather boots that she had brought her own money. It was a moment later when she had gotten the message she had been waiting for from the DOD to leave and head back to Washington, D.C.

She knew that she needed to disable the transmitter after sending out the confirmation she received the message and will be heading for the airport right away......


	30. Chapter 30

After sending the confirmation back to the DOD. She disabled the transmitter so that no one will be able to use it.

Afterwards she made sure she had everything that was hers only and not the Cartel leader Damon Garcia. She was now ready to leave with placing on her black coat, gloves and hat to match with grabbing her things and including with leaving the keys under the mat for the landlord.

One thing for sure she needed to be sure that she wasn't going to be tailed by anyone. Walking out into the cold heading for her vehicle parked in front of the complex. Placing her suitcases into the trunk of the blue SUV. Afterwards she had gotten onto the driver side to placed the keys into the slot turning on the engine to let it warm up for a moment or two before moving off.

She had looked around needing to be careful being a DOD agent for the past ten years. She moved off towards the Harrisburg, airport hopefully there is going to be a flight available right away with hating to be hanging around for a long period of time.

Walking over to the counter with no one in line. She smiled as she asked for the next flight on American Airlines to Washington, D.C.

"I will check ma'am." as the young woman in her early thirties went to work on the computer terminal to bring up the information onto the screen. Showing flight 5670 leaving at terminal A to leave in forty five minutes. 

"I will take it with giving you my credit card to pay for the flight." Auriel hands the the woman the card hopefully to be quick when the ticket and credit card receipt popped up.

"Here you go ma'am and good luck." she hands the both into her hand telling her that the terminal wasn't too far away as with the baggage claim with two tickets to be added to her luggage.

Sometime later with all of the passengers luggage on board and with Auriel sitting in her first class seat alone for a change. The pilot had announced that they will be taking off in a few moments making her feel better.

However she will hate to see when Damon finds out that she had flown the coup. She is going to be asking for protection just in case the Cartel leader goes after her in the first place.

She will asked her father Senator Jack Anderson working in conjunction with Senator Hill of the DOD.

Finally getting on board the flight in first class. She had taken a deep breath with taking her seat with no one to sit next to her thank god! Needing to close her eyes after strapping in with the flight to take off in a few moments with the pilot announcing it over the P.A. system......

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Loreile 's flight finally landed in Harrisburg, airport feeling relieved with calling McGee to let him know that she had landed.

He was half asleep on the green couch in the waiting room. As he was alerted with getting up quickly to answer the phone to see that it was Loreile calling.

"Assuming you have landed Loreile?" he commented.

"I have Tim. How long will it take for you to be picking me up?" she needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible to see her husband.

"I will be there in 45 minutes Loreile. Try and take it easy with nothing knew with Gibbs condition since he was taken to ICU in guarded condition."

"Thank god! I will no doubt I will run into Doctor Taft when I finally get there?" she said with a deep breath....

"See you soon." he stated with hanging up with needing to get himself ready with finding the keys of the rented vehicle in his coat pocket.


	31. Chapter 31

Exactly forty five minutes later. Senior field agent Timothy McGee finally arrived at the airport parking the rented vehicle. Walking inside the terminal with going through security. He was able to see Loreile sitting with her suitcases next to her by the baggage claim.

Loreile looked up after finishing up her hotdog and soda to keep her moving. "Tim how are you? I am glad you made it. This place I need to get out of here." she commented.

"I am fine. However I am tire like yourself. Let me asked you a question on whether you want to drop your things at the motel before heading on over to the hospital?"

"Motel first. So that I don't have to be carrying around the suitcases all of the time."

McGee grabbed her things with Loreile getting up from the black bench slowly with being nine months pregnant. He started to move with Loreile catching up with him.

Reaching the main entrance with the cold air hitting her. It was a good thing she was wearing her heavy blue coat with the matching gloves and hat of the same color.

Finding the vehicle with no trouble with McGee paying the parking fee that wasn't all that much.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Cyril Taft checking his patient one last time before Loreile arrives from the airport. All signs indicated that his patient was going to be waking soon. He was thrilled with this since his condition has been upgraded for the best. His pain medication was raise slightly as with another bag of blood just in case his blood count was still low.

Rubbing his eyes with taking off his glasses with his eyes burning with not to be able to sleep. However once she gets here, he will be able to in one of the doctor's quarters while on vacation.

Placing his rim glasses back on. He walked out with lowering the lights down a little.

Loreile and Tim arrived finally after making a stop at the motel to drop off her suitcases. Walking down the hall of the sixth floor. They were able to see Taft walking towards them. He gave her a hug as Taft tells McGee that his team has arrived and are in the waiting room.

"Thanks Doc! I will keep them company. Loreile I will see you later." McGee said.

"Tim, I am going to take a cab to the motel. I don't need you to drive me again. You're exhausted so don't worry about me. Okay?"

"Sure Loreile. If Boss wakes please tell him we are asking about him and good health." He walked away to head for the waiting room.


	32. Chapter 32

"How are you, Loreile? How was the flight?" Taft gave her a hug...

"Tire and the flight was delayed 15th minutes. Otherwise finally I was able to get here Doc. How's Jethro?" she needed to know the answer.

"Much better. He's waking in time for your arrival. I will walk you over to his private room. Tim your team has arrived while staying in the waiting room. I suggest all of you go back to the motel to get some rest. Since I am going over to let Loreile visit her husband for a little while."

"Alright Doc I will tell them. Loreile say hi and get some rest afterwards." Tim said before moving off...

They walked down the hall to the far end for where it's basically quiet. Stopping at the door he tells her good luck. I am going to head for the doctor's lounge to lay down. If there is a problem please call the nurses station. Understand?" he asked with a loud yawn...

"I know the feeling Cyril." she walks in to the beeps of the machines with the lights down low. She turns them up a little in order to see her husband asleep right now. Even his color of his face was so much better than the last time.

Pulling up a chair with needing to be careful with the lifting. She sits down into the green chair with taking hold of his hand. 

She begins to talk to her husband. "Well Jethro! Here we are again in the hospital. When are you ever going to learn that crime doesn't pay? Especially when you're always winding up in the hospital?" she cried out needing to take in a deep breath into her lungs from the emotions she was feeling.

"I do hope that this time that you will make that decision to take on Vance's offer to work at the academy to teach and especially at the gun range." While she was watching his face for any reaction. When all of sudden she heard a moan coming from his mouth thinking that finally he was coming around.

She waited a few more moments and he does slowly opened his eyes trying to clear away the fog. "Welcome Back Jethro! Try and take it easy you're in the Harrisburg medical center in Georgia." she says calmly.

"How long have I been out?" His voice barely audible to her ears.

"Six hours with three of those hours in surgery with Doctor Taft and another specialist working on you. Are you thirsty?" she asked with the question to check the chart sitting on the edge of the bed. It had stated that the patient is able to have water once waking.

"What about Riccio and Virginia?" he took another sip of the water with waiting for his wife to answer.

"Both dead at the hands of Madeline rifle taking her out first before catching Riccio bearing down on you for the final kill to blow out their brains leaving them in the field."

"Good girl! I knew she had it in her that she was able to do the job." Gibbs stated with being proud of the DOD agent.

"Do you feel much pain Jethro?" she asked with holding onto his hand..

"No. I believe the medication they have given is doing the job. Assuming you're here. How is Shane?" he was concern for his son...

"I left him asleep in his crib needing to catch the flight. I am leaving it up to Alicia to let him know that both of his parents are away for awhile. Maybe we will be able to set up a webcam call so that he can talk to the both of us."

"He's going to love it." he said with pride for when it comes to his son. "Did you talk with Taft on how long I plan on being here?" he quipped......

"He doesn't know. Since it's going to be up to you on how you're behaving here being good and staying out of trouble."

"Who! Me....I will be good that's for sure Loreile." he suggested..


	33. Chapter 33

Once she moved out of his room to have him closing his eyes. Hopefully falling asleep without any dreams or nightmares.

Loreile went downstairs to call for a cab using the phone connected to the Yellow cab company. The dispatcher had answered the phone as she asked for a cab to take her to the galaxy motel.

"How long is the cab going to take?" she asked....

"Five minutes ma'am." he said with hanging up the connection...

She was glad about this wanting to lay down. She had something to do with needing to speak with Madeline to find out on why she had been acting strange. She needed to get to the bottom of things. She found a chair to sit down while waiting for the five minutes she hopes.

She was exhausted and glad that the baby inside her stomach had calm down for which she might be able to sleep. She had been running on fumes for the most most since finding out about the shooting.

Twenty five minutes later the cab driver stopping with the driver helping to carry her things to the second floor while she was going to take the elevator instead meeting him at the door. As she used the key card to have the driver placing the suitcases inside with Loreile handing him a further tip into his help. She closed the door after thanking him to head back downstairs.

She had walked over to Madeline motel room with knocking on the door three times maybe she was sleeping. But she opened the door looking really dishevel. "Are you alright Madeline?" she asked with grave concern.

"I just woke up...I am glad you made it safe and sound? How is Jethro?" she replied with an underlining meaning...

"Awake and constantly talking a mile a minute." the both of the ladies started to chuckle.

"Come in already it's cold for god sake!" she stated....

Loreile took off her coat, hat and gloves to try and warm up a little. While Madeline tells her to sit on down with the chair. She sat on the edge of the double bed wondering why she was here in the first place.

"How's Jethro?" she asked with concern for when it came to her demeanor.

"Recovering and talking too much like always Madeline to drive me crazy already. Otherwise he's going to be alright depending on what Doctor Taft has to say about leaving the hospital."

"That's good. How are you doing since coming here?"

"Exhausted for the most part Madeline. However I came here to asked a number of questions in regard to my request since I am unable to have sex in my ninth month. Well did you to help my husband with the stress levels?"

She squirm slightly with the question before deciding on answering the question. "No. Otherwise I did only a blowjob instead Loreile since he was having reservations about it along with his own heart and soul for when it comes to you." she said strongly...

"Then what happened the between of you?" she needed to know the answer with her lying to her.

"Nothing. Just because I care for your husband doesn't mean that I love him like you do. I have my own marriage to David for 28 plus years. No way was I going to ruin that Loreile with my two grown boys in the service." she cried out....

"What is wrong then Madeline?" she responded with watching her body language..

"It's been a long time since I had taken anyone out like that to really upset me. And why I have decided to take a three week vacation with my husband David and the boys on leave from the Marines and the Navy. I just need the break Loreile having worked too hard of late. I just need to recharge myself both physically and mentally. This was not an easy thing for me to admit for the most part."

"I am truly sorry about it Madeline. You do know that Shane is going to be missing you a great deal?" she commented....

"I know. Do me a favor Loreile please don't mention any of thing to Jethro. He had always enough on his plate with you having a second baby soon."

"I agree. In this case I will head back to the room to sleep and I differently do need it at this time with running on fumes. I will see you later once we are both awake. Maybe we can have something to together at the diner?" she said....

"Sure Loreile. Later!" Loreile started to get dress again with the cold outside.


	34. Chapter 34

Sometime later Loreile had woke having slept for maybe two and one half hours. She was uncomfortable with the baby active inside. So she decided to move up slowly from the double bed to take a shower. Picking out her clothes for today before walking inside the shower.

Thinking about Madeline again about their conversation earlier. She still felt as if she wasn't telling her the truth. But she was going to leave it alone for now. Moving inside to run the hot water making sure it was just perfect for her.

She had noticed her husband's wood soap sitting on the dish dispenser. Getting inside with the water right for her.. She grabs the bar to begin soaking up the white cloth to wash the areas of the body that she can reach.

How she had wished that her husband was here with her in order to wash her back and other parts of the body. These are times for when she misses him a great deal. She stayed under the spray for a few more moments before deciding to wash her hair. One thing she needed was a haircut, nails painted again to a different color as with her toe nails.

Using her VO5 shampoo that she likes the best as with being cheap.

She was able to wash her hair really well before washing the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. Afterwards turning off the shower with grabbing the white large fluffy towel drying herself the best she could. She really needed to take the time with drying her hair.

Moving out of the bathroom feeling alone all of a sudden. She really needed to be around people especially her husband in the husband. And with Madeline next door hopefully she will be awake to walk across the ways with her to have something to eat before heading back to the hospital.

Finally dressed. She headed outside with making sure the key card was in her coat pocket. She walked over to Madeline's room knocking on the door not knowing on whether she was awake or not.

She heard her voice through the door in order to let Loreile that she was awake. She opened the door looking much better after sleeping. Even her long hair was up in braids. "Are you ready for the walk over to the diner?" Loreile needed to asked.

"Sure. I am starved as hell Loreile. She said with closing the motel door walking out wearing a heavy brown fur coat along with her fur brown gloves and cap with the weather....

Sometime later at the diner...It was somewhat busy with the late afternoon.

Loreile had ordered the T Bone steak having to be hungry as with Madeline ordering the same medium rare with fries and a salad. Along with the usual drinks.....

"So tell me Madeline are you feeling any better after what you had told me earlier?" she asked with taking a bite of her steak.

"It's the same decision Loreile. I am not going to be changing my mind at all." she said..."And besides I need to spend the time with my husband as with the two boys to be coming with being on leave and it's been over a year since I have seen them anyways. I do hope you're able to understand my reasons?" she stated.

"Of course I do Loreile. Please can we eat and get to the hospital?" she was anxious with Loreile noticing something that she wasn't going to bring up further.

While she was driving them over to the hospital. Neither spoke until they reached the hospital parking lot in the underground parking lot very close to the elevator so that Loreile didn't need to walk all that much.

"Look Loreile I am sorry for my altitude. I just need to take a break with being burnt out lately. So please try to understand right now." she said....

"I will try Madeline." she cried out....


	35. Chapter 35

As they continued to eat. Loreile was feeling a slight twinge on her side having moved a different way. Madeline had thought that it might be the baby while drinking her coffee.

"It's okay Madeline it's just a twinge for the most part. If it was I would of gotten up to have you take me to the hospital to have this baby to be delivered." she commented.

"I hope not!" Madeline said with having Gibbs already in the hospital having been shot in the right shoulder and left upper thigh. "No doubt Doctor Taft will be able to help as well with being there instead of Jethro in the same hospital."

Moments later she had been feeling better and able to eat and drink with her diet Pepsi. After paying for the bill at the register. Madeline had gone outside to warm up the rented vehicle from Avis before Loreile had come out with needing to be careful walking down the steps.

Walking over to the car she was able to get inside with help from Madeline helping with closing the door while moving around to the other side.

Meanwhile at the hospital Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was bored out of his mind with sitting up doing some of his exercises on his own in order to get out of here once the operation is over with.

He was pushing it a little too hard with sweat breaking out onto his brow. While wiping it away with the towel on the bed next to him. He had the tv on watching the International news discussing something about a up and coming Regime member Joshua Garcia the brother of Terrorist leader Damon Garcia.

When he had heard the report with stopping his exercises. He was pissed off now that another family member might be joining Damon in his endeavor. Picking up the phone he needed to speak with Vance asking him about this Intel.

Director Leon Vance working in his NCIS office was just about ready getting ready to go on home with packing up his brown briefcase. When all of a sudden his office phone was ringing on line one with picking it up being annoyed once more with it being Gibbs with the caller ID on the screen.

"Gibbs evening how are you doing?" Having to be a stupid question to be asking in the first place.

"Pissed! Listen I need to know on whether you have any Intel to a family member called Joshua Garcia?" he asked with his gut instinct kicking in.

"OMG! Where did you hear about this Gibbs?" he was concerned with asking the question.

"On tv with one of the international reports talking about the up and coming Regime leader and no doubt probably will be coming to the states."

"It's true Gibbs. I just never thought this was going to light with the information having been reported on tv. Hopefully it won't happen that he will actually be coming to work with his brother Damon in Harrisburg. But if I find out for sure. I will let you know or the team there will probably be seeing him at the warehouses. Just try and take it easy. Okay?"

"Sure." While the connection ended and he was even more stressed out in the special unit...


	36. Chapter 36

Loreile and Madeline had signed the log with the security officer in charge of taking care of Gibbs.

Knocking on her husband's door. They walked in when they saw him seeming to be in trouble with his emotions. "What's wrong Jethro?" Loreile no doubt was worried that something must of happened recently.

"You're not going to believe this? I just saw a news broadcast on WABC with Muir saying that a new up and coming Regime leader named Joshua Garcia the brother of the Cartel leader Damon Garcia residing in Harrisburg, Georgia."

"And you think that this Joshua will be coming to the United States to work with Damon with his deliveries?" Madeline asked the question to see why he was stressed out.

"I just spoke with Leon and he has Intel that tells him that Joshua Garcia is heading for the same area to really just what I don't need right now with Damon's threat over my head."

Loreile walked over to her husband in bed needing to take it easy before he winds up having a relapse. "Jesus Jethro calm down already?" she insisted with Madeline coming over to push him back against his pillows. "Do you really want Doctor Cyril Taft to come here to order you to stay in bed giving you medication to sleep?"

"No way in hell will I be stuck in bed with nothing to do. I rather be in basement working on the boat!" he stated with anger hitting the side of his bed to hurt just slightly. "Ouch!"

"Now that serves you right to be acting stupid at times Jethro?" Loreile was pissed again at her husband.

"EXCUSE ME! I just can't believe it that you said that to me of all people? What is wrong with everybody lately?" Gibbs hollows loud not realizing where he's at.

"Will you please calm down already. And besides it should be over soon with Colonel Mann having arrived and is staying at the Marriott hotel with McGee to meet with them in the morning Jethro. Plus the fact you're under heavy protection with no one is able to get in here as with your body double taking over in your original ICU?" Loreile had to say on the subject at hand...

"I just want to have this to end Loreile. I am just sick and tired of being in hospitals. I need to speak with Vance to let him know that I am going to take up on his offer to work in the Academy and gun range part time. While helping him out occasionally with the OFF THE BOOKS operations."

"I am very happy to hear this Jethro. You're going to be spending more time with the family?" she quipped with her words and demeanor.

"One thing for sure it's not going to be easy for me making the change after all of this time in the field?" Gibbs commented with his emotions now getting in the way. "Maybe I will be able to discuss with those at the Academy about the type of hours I need to work to keep it at a level for the semi retirement stage?"

"Of course they will be able to work with you, Jethro?" Loreile had to say on the subject. She was thinking about how this was going to be wonderful to have her husband home more working on his projects in the basement.

"Do you mind that I eat now the food that the two of you have brought from the diner. Tonight's dinner was just horrible with hotdogs that were boiled and the buns slightly hard. Thank you for the Turkey club Sandwich and diet Pepsi.

The nurses have been watching me with keeping away from the caffeine as with the black coffee. That is why I can't wait to get home to do what I please without a jailor watching my every move?" Gibbs announced to have both Loreile and Madeline chuckling while she hands him the two bags with the food.


	37. Chapter 37

They continued to watch him eat making sure he was going to be fine once they leave for the night. Loreile always hated it when he blows off steam like that with his frustration. Ever since Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash 30 plus years ago. He's never been the same man for the most part.

Madeline asked Gibbs on what he thought about Colonel Mann?" she wanted to know his judgement since he worked for NCIS.

"I know Colonel Mann. He's a type of person that knows his job really well. However he does has his flaws that sometimes that will get into the way." he stated..

"Like what Jethro?" Loreile asked with her curiosity kicking in like always.

"He has a fear of flying. However he's been able to control his fear with help from his therapist."

"Don't tell me Doctor Grace Confalone?" Madeline replied...

"Yes. Otherwise he's a great man to be around. Even his team likes him a great deal. There are times that he will let them blow off steam on occasions while they are on their missions. He's married to a woman name Ann working for the Pentagon. And they have two grown sons in the Marines and Navy."

"I can bet the same experience like their father?" Lorelie quipped with her words.

"I have forgotten their names. But I do know the one in the Marines is the explosives expert, while the other flies the latest Jets developed."

"Wow!" Both ladies in unison had to say to have Gibbs finishing up the last of his milk shake...

"The last time I saw him was just before meeting Loreile at the SECNAV celebration. He came to see me at the hospital for a few hours before heading to Florida for a mission for the DOD. It had lasted for almost two weeks. Afterwards we had stayed in touch via the phone or text messaging."

"I bet that James and Ann are fun to go out with? What does Ann read mostly?" Loreile asked...

"You're going to like her Loreile. She basically is like you reading fanfiction and like writing as well on occasion. I never really asked what she writes." Gibbs said...

"Maybe I should call her tonight depending on whether she is up. Do you have her cell number?" She had to know...

"Actually I do Loreile. I have it under the name Ann in the contacts. You can write it down on a piece of paper." Bringing up the name onto the screen with the home cell number. "Make sure you say your name or she won't answer the phone?"

"Of course Jethro." She stated with an expression he knew really well with the both ladies getting up to leave again with Madeline to drive her back to the motel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ann Mann had been reading for hours munching on popcorn she had made. She had talked with her husband earlier arriving back at the hotel exhausted. She had lied to him about the reading part of it. Since she really wasn't in the mood to sleep.

She had left her cell phone next to her just in case he wakes and wants to talk. When all of a sudden her phone was going off thinking that it might be him. When the caller ID tells her it was Loreile. It's been a long time since her name was mention.

"Hello this is Ann Mann. What can I do for you, Loreile?" she said wondering what was going on...

"Listen my husband was telling me that he knows you and Colonel Mann really well. I was visiting my husband in the husband in Harrisburg. When the conversation came up that you like to read fanfiction. Who is one of your favorite writers?"

"Are you kidding Theresa Delicot. She writes some really interesting stories over the years. Even though at times she does make some mistakes. She is not perfect. But she does write really some crazy, sexy and graphic type stories." Ann said all of a sudden the night has become no longer boring...

"Your husband was talking to Mann earlier just after talking to you." Loreile had to say...

"By the way how's Gibbs doing?" she wondered for the most part.

"Much better. Even though the boredom is driving him crazy since he never likes staying in hospitals." Loreile responded...

"My husband is the same way Loreile." Ann said about his fears...

"From what my husband had said about your husband. He knows how to do his job really well and I hope those damn warehouses are completely destroyed along with Damon inside as well?" she quipped with the nasty situation.

"He better! Or else he will never heard it from me?" Ann responded...

Loreile chuckled with the comment about her husband. Just like when she does the same thing with Jethro. "Going back to the fanfiction. What other stories do you like lately of hers?" she asked...

"The day of Reckoning, Anger Management, Dark Void and The Beginnings of a new life." And yourself?"

"Oh Jesus basically the same list of yours. I even liked some of the Scarecrow and Mrs. King as with the old Voyage to the bottom to the sea. I always wished that the studio would decided on whether to write a script for a new movie or series?"

"I agree Ann. Anyway thank you for talking to me. I will stay online a short time before going to bed. Take care and good night." she replied....


	38. Chapter 38

Actually what she did was send an email to her husband.

Dear Jethro

I know this is a surprise that I am sending this to you. I was going to read for awhile. But instead  
I wanted to let you know something that you need to keep secret. No doubt you already know that  
Madeline is in love with you. As to why she decided to back off with taking the time off to spend  
more time with her husband David and Boys.

This is why she wasn't able to tell you. And this is my fault for putting you to together while you  
were here for the undercover operation.

Anyway it's almost over I hope with Colonel Mann and his team are here to blow up the warehouses  
and hopefully Damon Garcia along with it.

"Listen I love you a great deal Jethro. Please do take care of yourself and I will see you in the morning.

Love,

Loreile

She sent off the email to have her shutdown the laptop in order to try and sleep while the baby inside is asleep finally. Maybe she will be able to get some rest?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning with the temperatures in the low forties.

McGee was meeting with Colonel Mann and the rest of the team outside of the hotel with the two black trucks waiting for them. With the drivers handing off the two set of keys to McGee. The two drivers will be staying at the hotel with their rooms ready for them until the operation is over with.

Mann was listening to McGee telling that there is going to be only one truck arriving at the alternate site. "All of you will need to be quick with setting up the explosives."

"McGee out team knows the job. We will do our best to be quick with Operation Boom. However what is someone comes while we are working?" he had a valid question for McGee to answer.

"There are other agents around that will be taking out anyone that will get in your way. However if Damon is going to be arriving tonight. Your team will be needing to be sure that he's going to be inside the alternate site. Understand?"

"Sure I do Special Agent McGee." Colonel Mann understood but he wasn't liking it at all.

"Alright then let's get moving with all of you having a lot of work to get done." McGee ordered with handing Torres his set of keys for the second truck. Since he's going to be driving as with McGee.

Everyone had broken up with Colonel Mann going along with McGee for the first site.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Apartment Complex

Joshua Garcia called his brother Damon at his place telling him to take it easy until this easy with the lone truck to be delivered at the alternate site.

"Okay brother. What about the transportation for me?" he asked with needing to get around the area with wanting to go out to eat and see what's hot for when it comes to the ladies.

"You're going to have a courier to drop off a blue Sedan for you in a couple of hours. He's going to be coming to see you with dropping off the keys and all of the official papers in case you're stopped by a police officer. Understand?" Damon had to say with needing to get some more sleep after getting home after dropping off his brother.

"I do brother. See you tonight at the alternate site." he stated with hanging up to head back to bed.

Damon was doing the same himself with turning off the light with placing a blindfold over his eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile arrived back at the hospital to visit her husband with Madeline leaving her the rental with taking a cab to the airport to catch a flight to meet up with her husband and later in a week with the two grown boys in the Marines and Navy.

Loriele wanted to find out on whether Taft was around at all. The head nurse had said that he was asked to help with a surgery with another patient having a heart issue. So it was going to take sometime before he and specialist is finish.

Meanwhile she walked to the security area once again to log in her name before heading inside down to Gibbs room. It was extremely quiet with him being the only patient around.

This was going to be a good thing with giving her husband somewhat of a thrill with a blowjob that he loves a great deal....


	39. Chapter 39

Sometime later with arriving at the first site of the warehouse. Colonel Mann and his men brought out all of the equipment and including the explosives towards the back of the warehouse to begin their. While the other two in the front to be quick about it. While McGee stayed in the black truck under the trees, while other agents were watching in other sections along with the road.

It was cold making it a little bit hard with the hands. They had to be careful not to drop anything or else everything was all over.

Colonel Mann with help from Sergeant Jackson with using a crowbar to remove the wooden board with three different section of the building. Placing the charges behind with setting the timers for 10.30 p.m. this evening. The same was being done in the front and on the side once they were done in front.

Closing up the boards making it look normal again. They left to head in front to check on the other team. They were done with a deep breath before heading to the otherside.

McGee was getting nervous for the most part with turning on the heater. He was glad that there wasn't anybody coming down the road to make things easy for the team to be doing their work.

Mann and Jackson checked in on the other side of the warehouse to be helping out with the other two making it easier to get down faster. After placing the last of the charges and finishing. Everyone headed back quickly in order to get back to the truck and called the second team at the Alternate site.

Torres was calm, cool and collective as he was called over the earbud letting him know that they were done in record time. Speaking in Spanish he said the following...."Thank freakin God!" he was cold like everyone else.

Colonel Mann was contacting the team letting them know that they were done and heading back to the hotel to relax until this evening. Everyone had gotten into the black truck with heading back to the hotel. Even though with himself it was the motel. And the first thing he was going to be doing is calling room service before going to sleep.

Walking into his hotel room with removing his clothing to run into the shower to warm up slightly. It was going to be a quick shower with drying off moments later and placing the soft blue terry cloth around his waist. 

Moving out with picking up his phone to send a quick text message to his wife Ann.

Dear Ann

Mission went well with placing the charges on the warehouses. Later we watch the fireworks with staying back as far as we could. Sleeping now ...Love James

He had sent off the message with placing the phone on vibrate onto the table next to the bed. He laid down with pulling down to two cotton blankets multi colored of blues.

He instantly fell asleep..... 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 9.30 P.M. Damon and his brother Joshua had arrived at the alternate site with the truck expecting to be arriving at 10.30 P.M. Walking onto the dock with the three employees working to get the area ready for the large shipment of weapons and most of all explosives. Colonel Mann, Torres and two D.O.D. agents having dug in way back into the field hiding with their green fatigues, cameras and other equipment to stay in contact with the first team. McGee, Jackson and the rest of the team had done the same to be waiting for the warehouse to blow with five minutes to go. Mann was making sure that Damon and Joshua had gone inside to check on the invoices. While the employees had been removing the crates expecting anything to happen. "ATTENTION EVERYONE BE READY...." Colonel Mann via the earpiece with everyone getting down with their goggles to protect their eyes... WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOM...............Both warehouses blew like an atomic bomb with the huge flames and smoke moving high into the sky while the cameras automatically were taking the photos before the sound effects head their way for a split second .... "OMG! Torres just couldn't believed it. Colonel Mann was right sounding like an Atomic bomb just like the early days of the tests in Nevada. They were able to see and hear the other explosion with the first site.... McGee and the team were proud that the entire mission was an success for the most part. They needed to move out of the area before the police, ambulances and fire trucks arrive.... ( Damon and Joshua with their moments of life, they were going over the invoices before the warehouse exploded killing them and everyone else scattering into pieces with heading in between heaven and hell putting them inside a white tunnel).

Who knows where they might land up?


	40. Chapter 40

Getting out of the danger area before the firetrucks arrived. They had the proof from both areas. While McGee was driving back not believing the sight he was seeing. It was just amazing with all that explosives.

Both fires had been lighting up the sky for miles around. As the entire town's people including the Mayor needed to know on what the hell was going on. Even though this operation was classified altogether.

Driving into town. McGee dropped off Mann and his team in the truck at the hotel. As they decided to celebrate at the bar downstairs on the lower level to have drinks. And McGee, Torres had been asked and joined them for a round of drinks. Using the debit cards that was given to them for the operation.

Two of the D.OD. along with four other NCIS agents had joined the party. Meanwhile Colonel Mann before he was drunk needed to make two calls and one of them was to Director Leon Vance at home to let him know the entire situation.

Pulling out his cell phone to make the call outside away from anyone to be walking by....

Director Leon Vance had stayed up to wait for the call from Colonel Mann. Currently he was sitting on the couch with the tv on wondering if there was going to be any reports on the explosions.

Meanwhile his cell phone sitting on his marble coffee table was going off like a Christmas tree. He picked it up right away to be Mann as Vance smirked with Melanie sitting across from him.

"Go ahead Colonel Mann how did it go?" Vance said with his heart in his throat.

"Went up as plan sir. Both Damon and his his brother are now in oblivion. I must tell you it was a scary sight to see with all of those explosives. I have never worked on a job like that for where Damon had delivered all of those explosives in one place or even the other. Anyway it's over with sir."

"Thank god! When will I be able to see the films that was taken?" he asked with grave concern.

"As soon as we send it in to the lab at NCIS. Then you're able to watch them as with the D.O.D. and no doubt the Pentagon?" he said with needing to get back to the hotel for a drink to celebrate.

"Congrats to all of you and your team. I bet everyone is going to be heading for the nearest bar to celebrate with drinks?"

"We are along with your NCIS team that was here to help us out. Director Vance I need to go now. I will contact tomorrow morning since we will be leaving the day after tomorrow." Mann replied...

"Fair enough and good night." Vance hangs up the phone with Melanie making to whiskey's to celebrate Operation Boom.

"Here you go Leon a celebration drink." Melanie said with handing her future husband with the Whiskey.

"Thanks." he took a sip of the drink.

"Is there a problem?" seeing his face with concern.

"I really don't know. It was just too easy Melanie. Unless their was another site that Damon might of had somewhere in the same location. I will need them to check tomorrow on whether or their is one with others from the Cartel." Vance said with finishing his drink. "Come on let's go to bed it's been a long day for the both of us."

"Sure Leon." she quipped with her words....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hotel Bar.....

Colonel Mann and his team including McGee, Torres, other NCIS agents and the D.O.D. The bartender and the waitresses were serving drinks and food while Mann had ordered his men to stay quiet for when it comes to why they were here in the first place. If any one had asked what is the celebration is for will be a birthday party.

McGee and Torres headed for the motel to change as well. Since it was going to begin in an hour. It will give the both agents a chance to warm up in the shower and into clean clothes.

One thing for sure Torres is going to able to eat first unlike the last time with the gang and even Gibbs leading the way. Even though at that time he had gotten sick on the tuna poppers.

McGee watched Torres walking inside no doubt is going to be contacting Eleanor and his own wife Delilah. Right away Tim pulled out his cell phone to call his wife......


	41. Chapter 41

Delilah was watching the late news with the news report of the two warehouse explosions in Harrisburg, Georgia. She was shocked on just how bad it had looked with the news helicopter showing the scenes of the fires burning out of control. While she was shaking her head her cell phone was going off knowing that it had to be her husband.

Picking up the cell phone on her side sitting up against the headboard. She began to talk. "Tim how are you? I just have been watching the news reports. Wow! What a mess it looks?" she stated with a deep breath.

"Believe I was there and it was five times worse for when the charges had gone off. I am fine with being here at the team's celebration. And don't worry I don't plan on getting drunk with eating first before anything else. It's Colonel Mann's team that is taking advantage of the situation. And I just don't blame them with having to been scared with the entire situation."

"I am just glad Tim that no one was hurt in the process except for those inside the warehouse with those devils?" she cried out with her emotion.

"How's Johnny and Morgan?" he asked with concern for the twins.

"Both are fine Tim. Listen I will let you go to enjoy the rest of the celebration."

"Sure. Good night and I love you." he said strongly with hanging up the phone to head back to order another drink.

Meanwhile Colonel Mann was enjoying himself having met a woman name Jodie age 43 years of age a advisor at the local Harrisburg school system. He had been dancing with the woman with everyone inside the bar was watching them. Though his team were having a grand ole time with their drinking and eating as well.

Nicholas Torres eating his second order of his Chicken Wings along with his drink in order to stay somber as much as possible. Even McGee standing next to him at a table was enjoying himself with changing his drink to a Gin and Tonic mixing for which is not a good thing.

McGee knows that he's going to be getting sick in the morning. Even though everyone will be heading back to Washington, D.C. the next day.

The Bartender now two others started to work as well with the bartender turning on the tv to see the very late news with the reports of the fires still going on with the firetrucks trying to put them out with a ton of police having to be in the area as with the fire Marshal's to find out what has caused it.

Torres nudged McGee side with the new report as everyone started to watch as with the team and Mann. Jodie asked Mann on what was going on heading back to their respected tables.

"Something about huge fires at two warehouses. It's all I know at this point Jodie. Look at that mess?" he stated with a mock cry with seeing the report....

"Well James I wanted to thank you for the nice evening. However I need to be going with needing to work around 11 A.M. in the morning for a conference with the school board. Good luck with getting back home." she was sincere with giving him a peck onto his right cheek to make him blush slightly.

He was able to think in what his team is thinking about with that peck on his cheek. However he was thinking more about his wife Ann stuck at home with a surprise for him. Since he's know for a day or two. She 's been afraid to say anything to him about the new baby after all of these years to be a real miracle in itself.

Watching the woman leave outside. His head went up to watching the late, late news with the reporter still talking about the fires still going strong. At the alternate site with moving into an area with the fire fighters. They were able to noticed three charred bodies thinking that they might of been employees.

A coroner from Harrisburg will need to be on the job to find out anything about the I.D. of the three bodies? Unless they are able to find more once the flames die down in other parts of the warehouse. It was going to be a long and tedious operation with searching for clues.

When the team had placed the charges their was no identify markings to let anyone know for where the explosive charges had come from to be a real chore....


	42. Chapter 42

Colonel James Mann had returned back to his suite to finally relaxed. He was feeling slightly unsteady from the drinks he had. Even those brought from the woman that was an advisor. That was truly amazing nevertheless.....

Taking off his clothing to place them on the bed for now to remove his blue sweatpants and his robe to match. Needing to do the essentials with brushing his teeth. He wasn't going to shave to see on how his wife is going to like the rugged look.

After his teeth he headed back into the bedroom to pull down the blankets removing his socks from his feet. And moving into the twin bed. All he needed was a few hours of sleep before getting up to do a little shopping without his team. Right now he just needs to be alone for now until they head back to Washington, D.C.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the morning at the Alternate site...

Most of all of the fires had been out now. While Coroner James Baker age 56 years old with two of his assistants were taking the five charred bodies from the warehouse in order to bring them back to the autopsy bay to do a full autopsy on the bodies.

There were reporters now at the site on the ground needing to find any answers to what caused the fires. There was a full crew of investigators on the site and back at the first warehouse. It's going to take a few days to at least have some answers.

Fire chief Dennison walked over to the coroner..."You got everything you need Doc?" he asked with the one in charge on the site.

"Yeah. I have never seen anything like it Chief Dennison?" he replied with his assistants placing the last of the bodies into the coroner's van before heading back to town and start up with a report first before doing anything with the charred bodies...

"I will be needing a report as with the police chief and anybody else involved?" Chief Dennison needed to say with his men still working hard with looking for any evidence as with the fire Marshalls having been paid to look the other way....

Looking through the rumble with finding all types of evidence of weapons. They were going to need the military to check through this mess with crates filled with scarred equipment, along with the explosives finding that as well besides the five bodies.

Commander Howards of the local police listening to the conversation said the following. " I will take care of it as the DEA, ATF and NCIS. There are going to be a lot of people here and at the other site in a few hours depending on who is available.

But in the meantime their were reporters on the site and he and others were trying to avoid them as much as possible until they have a clearer picture. Once they do right now it's going to be no comment at this point in time.

However one of the reporters from WABC Robert Palmer with the station was looking for an exclusive. He had come up to Commander Howards asking him for any type of a statement.

"I am sorry to say that there is nothing to say other than the fact that we are looking into the cause of the fires at both sites." he stated with annoyance with his tone of voice and his demeanor.

"When will you, Commander?" Palmer placed the mike into his face.

"As I stated there is nothing to report until we are sure with all of the Intel on this destruction. One thing for sure that I can say is the five charred bodies that was found on this site. We don't know on whether they were here working as employees with any recent deliveries. We are checking into this as well."

"Do you have any wild theories?"

"Not even at this particular moment. Now if you will excuse me so that I can do my job." he stated strongly. He walked away with the reporter was looking to talk to any others on the site.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Early morning most of the firetrucks, ambulances and police had left leaving just a few to keep any reporters or the public to get into their way.

The fire marshals agents were checking through the rumble with more pieces of weapons that had been found and placed into evidence bags to be taken to the F.B.I. labs as with other agencies.

Commander Howard was getting ready to head home before coming back tonight to continue on with the search as with the rest of his team. He was exhausted and will be writing up a report to his superior officer.


	43. Chapter 43

Coroner James Baker and his assistant were having a hard time with starting the autopsies with all five laying on the tables in the largest section of the bay.

Since they had been working four hours searching for any DNA from the charred bodies. Body number one he was able a piece near the chest to have his assistant to check the database for a match for the body. Otherwise all of these bodies were killed by the blast along with finding small pieces of the explosives that were stored in the back of the warehouse.

Gerald Jenkins his assistant age 43 years old came back with a match telling the doctor that the first body was one Damon Garcia being the Cartel leader. Doctor James Baker had whistled at the name. "It had looked he was there on the site and was killed by his own explosives?"

"Let's hope so Doctor Baker. But to have both warehouses go up at the same time just doesn't make any sense?" he said with moving over to the second body with searching for anything. Taking a few moments with checking his fingerprints there was one a thumb needing to be rehydrated to see if they could get a name.

Doctor Baker going over to his desk had brought over the palm reader with placing the thumb on it to come up with the name Joshua Garcia the brother of the Cartel leader. "Now we need to find out about the other three with the autopsies? But in the meantime Gerald I want you to call NCIS to let them know we had found the Cartel leader and his brother on the site?"

"Yes, sir doctor." he headed for the doctor's main office to make the call...

A report was fax to the NCIS Naval Yards in Washington, D.C. to Director Leon Vance and other agencies. Melanie his secretary working in the outer office had received the report from the Coroner in Harrisburg, Georgia. She needed for Vance to be seeing the report. As he was alone in his office for the moment with reading the files that needs to be read and signed.

Carrying the fax into her hand she knocked the door to alert him.

He looked up from the file he was reading. "What is it Melanie?" he asked with some annoyance ....

"Sir the Coroner from Harrisburg had sent a partial report with coming up two names found in the wreckage of the alternate site." She gives him the fax to read....

Taking a moment to digest the information of the report. "So they found the bodies of Damon Garcia and his brother Joshua Garcia? I would assume the coroner is going to figure out that the other three were the employees."

"Sir I glad they are dead nevertheless. Even though I do know that others will be taking their place as time goes by?" she said with her tone some what frightened.

"I agree Melanie. Thank you for the report. If anything else comes in please tell me?" he was nice about it with Melanie going back to her work.

He needed to call SECNAV and the only member of the D.O.D. that he trusts the most with Senator William Anderson.

Looking up the number for General Waverly of SECNAV at the Pentagon to be still early. He was hoping to be able to catch him....

General Waverly was just coming from a meeting on the eighth floor discussing about terrorist Intel overseas and here in the United States. It was a long and boring meeting walking into his office with his cell phone having to be going off in his uniform coat pocket.

He grumbled with needing to take the coat sounding a bit annoyed. "Leon good morning how are you doing?"

"I am fine considered that I just out with evidence received that Senator Stephen Hill is a criminal?" he quipped for the most part with his words.

"Will you please tell me what just the hell you're talking about Leon?" sitting down into his chair of his office.

"Damon's two new contracted snipers were arrested with evidence on them that states that Senator Hill is the boss of the entire operation with putting out contracts on Gibbs, Madeline and Melissa Anderson with a tape full of conversations telling Damon to hire the two Luiz Gomez and Jose Alervez."

"Damn! if this is the case. I want that bastard to be arrested and brought into questioning to find out why?" He cried out over the phone. "Are the two going to be protected Leon?"

"Yes, sir. The both of them are going to be entering the Witness Protection Program and taken out from a cell at NCIS of the Naval Yards."

"Good. If you need help with additional agents I will be happy to help?" General Waverly to say with his request.

FOUR HOURS LATER....

There were a large of agents from NCIS and the Pentagon of security officers under Waverly will be heading to five different locations with an arrest warrant and search to look through the Senator's belongings in his chamber, office and home.

Otherwise Senator Stephen Hill was at the White House talking with the President of the United States and other officials discussing terrorist attacks around the globe to be such an irony for god sake.

Senator Stephen Hill coming out of the Oval were a number of security officer for General Waverly had advised him that he was under arrest for treason, murder and other charges. Sergeant Jerry Baker placed the cuffs on his wrists behind his back while he was given his rights with everyone around and including the President needed a full report on the arrest of the Senator.

"Mr. president you're able to speak with Director Leon Vance of NCIS will explain the entire situation to you." Sergeant Baker to say from the Pentagon security force...


	44. Chapter 44

Director Leon Vance waiting for word on the arrest of the Senator in his office anxious. When all of a sudden his office phone indicating line five for which only the President of the United States uses. Right away he had picked up the phone with pressing the line.

"Mr. president what can I do for you?" he needed to asked with the question as his heart was pounding.

"Leon what the hell is going on with why Senator Stephen Hill was arrested?" he asked from the oval office.

"John I am sorry we were able to finally come up with the evidence to finally prove that the senator is guilty. Two main sources with the evidence with a tape as the senator orders the hit on Special Agent Gibbs and two others from the D.O.D. One of them is the daughter Melissa Anderson." he stated...

"That's just too bad Leon. So now what for when it comes to the senator?" the president asked feeling sorrowful for when it comes to the United States and the senate.

"He's going to be going to Danville prison for where he will be waiting for his court hearing. His lawyer won't be able to have the senator bailed out since it's going to be really high due to the evidence. I know that the reporters are going to have a field day after hearing your speech on TV?"

"I am trying to avoid them as much as possible Leon. But nevertheless I will have to talk with them as with the Congress and senate." he responded...

I don't envy you, Mr. President. Is there anything else you need to know?" he asked...

"Not at the moment. I will let you go now Leon. Good day my friend."

"Take care John." Vance hung up the phone to think a little before needing a cup of coffee to try and finish up his work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rumors at the Danville prison had been flying high. Especially for Wynn Crawford with his sources getting back to him. It was a burly dark guard on his payroll as with others.

"Jamie did you hear anything?' Crawford combing his hair back into place after having a shower.

"Yeah. He's due here in a few days. Sir, do you still want us to take him out?" talking softly so that no other prisoner will be able to hear the conversation.

Feeling slightly annoyed. "Of course I do Jamie. Try not to make it too obvious that it was someone else that might of killed him in the process. Understand? Please pass it along to the others?' he ordered with getting up for a brief moment.

"Yes, sir. What about the manager of the prison? This new guy Dennison is not going to be taking any B.S. from the prisoners of the guards." he commented ...

"I know. Maybe we can think of something on whether or not he gets in our way?" Crawford had to say on the subject.

"I will be sure our guards will be able to take care of the matter." he walks away to continue on with his shift...

"I am sure they will Jamie." Crawford needed to say with some sarcasm with his tone. As he watched him moved away with taking his phone out from the wall that he had dug out with help.

Dialing his number quickly contact those working for him. He waited for the connection to go through....

"Danny's pizzeria. This is Danny how can I help you?" the one man with connection and including setting up contracts.

"I need for you to hire people that can do their job with taking out a certain NCIS agent for good. It seems that the Cartel is unable to do it. This man has been my problem from the very start ever since I tried with my account having been stolen. However I have another that the Feds don't know about."

"I will get right on it Crawford." he said over the phone.

"Excellent! Let me know when things are all set up with the contract shooter?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Sure boss." he hangs up the phone to go to work....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Senator Stephen Hill was being brought to NCIS of the Naval Yards with the agents chosen by Vance and for the D.O.D. officers to leave having made sure that the prisoner was delivered to processing before his lawyer will arrive.

Meanwhile upstairs ...

Director Leon Vance was being informed that the senator has arrived. Director Leon Vance will be the one to be interrogating the suspect. While Doctor Anthony Sterling and other NCIS agents behind the glass. One of them will be Palmer and Ducky.

Talking to his secretary for a moment before grabbing the tape and the recorder with him heading downstairs. Since it didn't take long with processing bringing him into interrogation room one. There was going to be a lot of people downstairs wishing to be watching the proceedings.

Even though his lawyer Malcolm McDonald wasn't able to get bail for the senator. However he needed to hear the tape inside with his suspect while Vance will be playing it.

Passing by a number of the NCIS employees working and curious as to what was going on continued on with their work before getting fired.....


	45. Chapter 45

Senator Stephen Hill was sitting with his lawyer inside the interrogation room with his wrists loose now with a agent watching until Vance arrives with the recorder and the tape.

Walking in a moment with the agent opening the door for him and helping the director with the recorder onto the table and with plugging it in. He had the file as well that he was carrying as well placing it in front of him after everything was all set.

The group behind the glass were anxious to get this started and including Doctor Anthony Sterling.

"Okay let's get started. I must say Senator Hill that I am really disappointed in you for having gotten involved with the Cartel. My question to you sir is Why?"

"Are you serious Director Vance? There is a great deal of money to be made and I took that chance with joining the Cartel starting with Hernandez and than the other two before Special Agent Gibbs and NCIS had taken them out. And I am glad I did become in charge of the operations." he stated with his own lawyer discussed with his client.

"Do you understand that their are a number of charges against you mostly for treason, murder and attempted murder?" Vance tried to calm himself in front of the suspect.

"I know. My lawyer has advised me as with your agents. Besides I really don't care at this point." he quipped with his words to make Vance even more angry as with everyone else in the back.

"One thing for sure Senator, you're a real nut case. Now I am going to have everyone listen to your conversations on this tape and you should be embarrassed?" he said with turning it on loud for all to hear starting with the conversations.

"I just might be Director. But I made a great deal of money for the Cartel and myself." he said with Vance turning on the tape.

Meanwhile inside the glass room.

Ducky was talking to Doctor Anthony Sterling on what he thought of what the Senator had to say about making a great of money for the Cartel and himself.

"He really needs help that's for sure with needing to be placed in a hospital. Unless with this case the judge just might throw the book at him with placing him into prison. And if he does make it to prison? There are going to be those that just might want to silence the Senator from saying anything else that might not be on the tape." Sterling had to say on the subject with his experiences in these type of cases.

"If this is the case Doctor. Why bother to put him into prison in the first place?" Ducky responded with the importance of the question.

"OMG! Listen doctor to that conversation with the senator giving the orders to take out Gibbs and the D.OD. agents?" Ducky was angry as hell to hear this with his own ears was with the rest of those having been taken out in the past.

"There is always the chance that the prison inmates and guards might try to take the senator out in case he talks further?" Ducky said as it had happened before in the past.

Senator Stephen Hill was listening to tape with interest even though he knows that Damon and Joshua are dead now as with many others.

"I do hope Director Vance that there are going to be others like myself that will be taking my place along with the chance of taking out Special Gibbs and others that get in the way?"

"Why always Gibbs Senator Hill?" Vance really was upset listening to him both on the tape and from his mouth.

"This all started with Gibbs taking out Pedro Hernandez 30 plus years ago and it continued on with the rest of them." he replied as if this news has not been heard before with all of the rumors over the years.

"Is there anything else Senator?" Vance looked back to the glass with the others listening in...

"You really think this is over with Director? No way in hell! There are others in Somalia, Paraguay taking Garcia's place to try again with hiring other contracted killers from around the globe." he stated with a god damn smirk on his face that Vance wanted to punch him.

"Do you have any idea who for the most part?" Vance responded with developing a headache.

"Let's just say those will be from Russian, China, Iraq and from the United States." he says.

"Just god damn great!" he had expressed himself with Doctor Anthony Sterling not liking the way Vance was acting right now with his anger.....


	46. Chapter 46

Director Leon Vance had to get up from his chair to take a break leaving the senator with the security officer inside. While he went to speak with Doctor Sterling walking inside. "Did you believe all that B.S. from the Senator?" he said with his heart rate still racing.

"I believe it Leon. However you will need to calm down? I don't like to have you become another Special Agent Gibbs for when it comes to his interrogation skills." he said strongly with his tone of voice.

"I know. But there is something that he has to say besides the snipers Doctor and I intend to find out the truth?" he stated with vigor in his demeanor.

"Be careful Director. It's a dangerous situation." While Doctor Palmer had stayed quiet as with Kasie Heines.

Director Vance went back out to the other room to try it again with the questions. He had calmed himself with his breathing making himself feeling better for the most part.

"Senator Hill I need to know something about the warehouses in Harrisburg, Georgia. Did he have another warehouse near by that we don't know about?" he said with watching his face for any reaction and he had gotten it.

"There is a smaller one some five miles down the road used as a reserved. Damon had hired other employees in order to have the warehouse ready for other deliveries in case something happened to him." he stated with Vance wasn't happy at all as with the rest of those behind the glass.

This would mean that Colonel Mann and his team will need to take care of it as well....

Taking care of the situation afterwards. Doctor Sterling was listening to Vance talking to Colonel Mann from his hotel room after finishing up his shopping for his wife and unborn child.

"Are you serious sir? I just don't how this is possible that no one knew about this until now?" he cried out over the phone slamming his hand down to the couch with his hand other hand on the phone.

"I will need for you and your team to head out to check within the five to six miles radius inside the woods foe where the warehouse could be hiding."

"And if we do sir?" he said.....

"You're to break inside and find out exactly on what is going on with the merchandise and if there is something there? You're are to call me and let me know before deciding on the next course of action. Understand Colonel?"

"Yeah I do sir. I will call them now to have come to my room since none of them had gone out today after suffering with hangovers at the bar downstairs of the hotel." 

"Excellent! And thanks for all of your help Colonel Mann." he replied before hanging up the phone with a deep breath.

SOMETIME LATER.....

His team was gathered together in his room getting over hangovers and sleep. All of them were shocked to hear the news that they will need to be going back out again.

"Why sir?" Lt. Baker one of the youngest on the team asking.

"Because Director Vance and the D.O.D. think that their might be another warehouse after being told by Senator Stephen Hill having been arrested that there is one. And it's out job to find out tonight and see if we can find it and get inside to figure out just what is inside the warehouse. Understand?"

"When do we leave Colonel Mann?" One of the female members asked the question having to be excited all of a sudden..

Looking at his watch..."Four hours everyone. So be ready to meet outside as the black trucks will be waiting for us for the trip. Try to get some sleep before than okay? Now get moving or I will kick your ass." he stated with watching all of them to leave grumbling as well..

Meanwhile he needed to call his wife Ann before Gibbs.

Ann Mann was sitting up watching a movie on Netflix called Predisdo with Sean Connery and Mark Harmon. She had her phone next to her when she see it's her husband calling thinking that something is up.

"James how are you sweetie?" she had placed the movie on pause having to be at the best part of the film.

"Nervous. Our team is heading out tonight for another mission to search for a third warehouse and if we do to get inside with searching for any weapons or explosives." he cried out...

"OMG! That's just terrible James. What does your team think of it?" she replied with the importance of the question.

"Worried for the most part Ann. When I get back tonight I will be sure to send you a text message. Okay. What movie are you watching tonight?" he responded with knowing his wife really well...

"Predisdo with Sean Connery and Mark Harmon." she said...

"I have never seen it have fun. Love you, Ann."

"I love you, two sweetie. Good luck with finding the warehouse and destroy it again?" she hung up the phone to press the play button thinking about her husband.


	47. Chapter 47

Four hours later the team had left the hotel in their warm clothing with the temperatures had dropped down to 34 degrees. Both of the black trucks were ready for them in front with the teams separating before taking off. Colonel Mann was extremely anxious as with the entire team. Lt. Jackson will be driving with Colonel Mann sitting next to him. While one of the female team members with a map and GPS system took off quickly with those in the back holding on for dear life...

"Colonel are you alright with this mission?" Lt. Jackson needed to asked while the first truck was driving fast.

"No. I keep on having this nagging feeling that something is going to happened to me Julius. An I don't know how to get rid of the feeling." he cried out...

"Hey boss! Everything is going to be alright once we are able to find the warehouse. I have a feeling that we will!" Colonel Mann was able to calm down slightly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One hour into the search...Five and one half miles with the radius..

Colonel Mann and Lt. Jackson on foot had separated into the woods to check using the special goggles to see in the dark. It was cold as hell and then thanked god that everyone was dressed warmly.

Walking in further of the woods. Lt. Jackson moved and heard a noise when he had found it to be some type of a deer scaring it away with throwing a rock at it. Rubbing his hands slightly through the insulated gloves.

This is when he saw the two story brick warehouse. He called Colonel Mann through the earbud to contact him telling him the location of the warehouse.

"I will be there in eight minutes Julies." he stated over the earbud. He began to run being careful not to trip along the way. He was warming up slightly with the running he was doing having to be in great shape.

Julies was waiting for him when he had noticed him through the goggles.

Mann stopped short to catch his breath for a moment along with rubbing his insulated gloves. "There it is sir? Shall we try to break in and see what's inside?" Julies was anxious with pulling out his equipment breaking in with the picklock. 

Walking over through the woods. They were able to see the two story brick warehouse with no lights on. "There are no vehicles in the back of the parklot sir." Julies said...

"This is good we can get in easily?" Colonel Mann said with an odd look on the young man's face. "What?"

"That's easy for you to say sir." he had moved over to the side door with the lock showing no alarm system. Taking a few moments hearing and with using the pick to hear the combination to open as he pulls it down taking it out with his gloves as with Mann since it won't be leaving no prints.

Moving inside with turning on one of the lights while using the goggles.

"Wow! Take a look at this Colonel?" Jackson was excited having seen the crates filled with no doubt with the merchandise.

"I will head upstairs to check what is up there. Please be sure with your gloves so not to cut yourself with the cold and leaving evidence?"

"Yes sir." Julies said with finding a crow bar bar. But he didn't need it with the crate was opened filled with machine guns, rifles and other types of weapons. He decided to take photos to send back to the D.O.D. and NCIS. Colonel Mann basically found the same thing. But this time it was explosives for the most part.

Mann came back down with his hands cold rubbing them against his jacket. "We need to call Vance and find out on what he wants to do before leaving. Did you take any photos?"

"I did sir plenty of them." he said with looking around further with Mann taking out his cell phone from his coat pocket and with bringing up his number.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance was able to sleep with knowing what was going on in Harrisburg. His girlfriend Melanie was working at the Pentagon with the death of a young female working for her division.

He was downstairs able to read files that he were brought from work along with a hot cup of coffee. His cell phone was sitting next to his leg before he realize that it was vibrating...

His heart had stopped for a moment needing to answer it since it was Colonel Mann. "Colonel Mann what is going on?" HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT HIS TEXT MESSAGES HAD COME IN WITH THE PHOTOS.

"We found it sir at the exact spot you spoke about. Did you get the test messages we sent you and to the D.O.D.?"

"Hold on a moment while I check." he said as he found them to be whistling and shaking his head at the same time. He went to to talking to Mann on the line. "Colonel I must tell you that is really something to say. I am not going to asked the D.O.D. I want your team to destroyed the warehouse tonight. Don't wait with calling your team with the explosives that were placed in the both trucks."

"Yes sir." Mann replied back with his mind racing...

Speaking to the rest of his team with the moon now fully out from behind the clouds. He had them to drive the both trucks to their location in order to start placing the explosives charges around the warehouse.

Arriving twenty minutes later...Colonel Mann issued the orders on where to place the charges with the temperatures getting colder with Mann able to see their breaths.

Lt. Jackson asked on whether they will be able to take some of the explosives inside the warehouse to hand them over to the D.O.D.?

"No such luck buster. Our job is to destroy every single item in the warehouse and that's it." Colonel Mann said with annoyance and his tiredness showing on him.

"I understand sir." he responded with checking the others in back with placing the last of the charges taking out some of the bricks and hiding them inside and placing them back in. Since the entire building will be going up into smoke.


	48. Chapter 48

"Jesus! It's cold." Lt. Jackson complained with placing the last of the charges on his side in the back with one of the female team members having finished quickly with placing back the bricks and making sure they were secured. All of the charges will be going off in thirty minutes.

Colonel Mann had called everyone on his earbuds to find out everyone was done and heading back to the trucks. He had to be sure all of them were accounted for.

"Let's get the hell out of here everyone. "Lt. Jackson I will drive this time." Mann responded with his heart in his throat as he moves off ahead of the first truck.

They still had time to get out of the way. Though the Harrisburg residents and the officials are going to have a field day with another explosions in a few days. While the fire Marshall's were still investigating the first two warehouse with a third to happened soon.

Reaching the main road finally with no traffic around. Mann headed down the road with checking his watch to go in one minute. "Alright everyone hang on there is going to be some jolt with the explosion?" Both of the trucks had stopped to wait it out.

When all of a sudden there was a sonic boom along with a huge fire ball heading up into the sky for anyone to see for miles. The aftershock wasn't as bad being this far out but they were able to still feel it. The flames were high and bright for anyone to see along with setting off the fire alarm in town.

"WOW!" Mann expressed his feelings with the explosion of having done their job once again. He moved off to the main road leading to the highway back to the hotel and with the black trucks to be picked up by the drivers. It was Lt. Jackson's job to alert them with bringing them back to NCIS...

Mann turned on the scanner turning it to the frequency of the police, fire and ambulance calls. Every house in the town and countries of the surrounding areas once again were being called.

Reaching the hotel twenty minutes later with the teams getting out. Mann and the female team member handed the keys back to the drivers with them taking off quickly.

While Mann asked his team to get some sleep with getting a flight out sometime tomorrow calling after he had sent a text to his wife and Vance with the success of the mission once again.

Walking in his hotel room. He was exhausted but he had calls to make before sleeping and before anything he sent off a text message to his wife Ann.....

"Success with the second operation. Will be coming home tomorrow. Don't know until I call for the reservations. Love James." he sent off the text message while bringing up the reservations number for the airport in Harrisburg.

MEANWHILE....  
.  
Ann Mann having kept her phone near off while she was trying to sleep. She heard the beep of the text for which she grabbed quickly to read the text feeling much better that her husband and his team was very successful. She had to take in a deep breath to relieve the tension in her body. She was thrilled that he was going to be coming home sometime during the day or evening on whether he was able to get a reservations for a flight.

She was now able to fall back to sleep without dreams......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With the sky blue from the explosion of the third warehouse. Nothing was left of the place accept maybe some fragments.

The several trucks arriving at the scene just couldn't believe the damage done to the building. Even though the fire chief had no idea what was inside. Telling his men to be careful with more explosives that just might be going off.

There was a local helicopter with a reporter on board filming the fire from above live to all of those watching TV late at night having to be an exclusive.


	49. Chapter 49

Mayor Thomas and other officials had been angry the past week with what has been going on. He's asked for help from the outside to investigate. But was stonewall that it was going to cost too much money to have outside help. Even the F.B.I. and other government agencies had said that they are investigating. But nothing so far had been found other than fragments of explosives and weapons. The ATF will be called in as well for now until all evidence is in...

Mayor Thomas wasn't a happy camper to find out that the fire Marshalls haven't been able to find the real reason. Making him think that this entire situation has been a set up.

Director Leon Vance staying up late as always had the TV on watching the late news with the latest explosion coming from Harrisburg, Georgia. He was pleased that Colonel Mann had done a wonderful job of finishing up. He was going to submit that his team and Mann are given awards for their bravery beyond the call of duty.

Melissa came downstairs asking Leon on when he was going to be coming upstairs to sleep. "Are you coming Leon?" she asked with a yawn being tired after getting home from the Pentagon.

"I will be right up. Thank god I don't have any meetings in the morning or else I will be dead on my feet." he said with getting up from the couch with turning off the TV with the remote.

He started up the stairs to grabbed her hand. Moving to the bedroom to finally needing his sleep. But he had a finally that Melissa had other ideas....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the trucks had been dropped off with the waiting drivers to head back to the regional NCIS offices. Colonel Mann and his team were exhausted and needing to sleep. However many of them needed to warm up for the most part from the cold weather.

When Colonel Mann had walked inside his suite. The first thing he needed to do was send a text message to his wife. After wards he was going to call the airport for reservations for tomorrow evening to head back to Washington, D.C.

Pulling off his parka feeling cold still. The shower was going to warm him up. He had placed it onto the coat rack before moving over to the coach to send the message to Ann.

"Dear Ann

Mission was a success. Will be coming home tomorrow night with gifts for you and the baby. Love James....

He than brought up the number to the reservations desk of the airport for American Airlines.

While he was able to take care of the matter using the debit card for everyone from the D.O.D.

Afterwards he was in a need of a shower with removing his clothing with taking out the last of his clean clothing for the trip. He was going to be happy to be getting home soon...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning with the sun now up....

The investigation team, fire trucks and other officials were checking through the rumble when all of a sudden they found a charred body in the debris to surprised everyone. They needed to removed the body with the coroner Doctor James Baker has his hands cut out for him to find out any type of DNA on the body to figure out his name.

They had found him near one of the number of possible crates that was supposed to been filled with some type of  
of merchandise. And if this is the case they will be needing to call in the F.B.I. and ATF again to help with the investigation.

They will need to call the regional office for the F.B.I. to send their best people from Washington, D.C. and that might include Special Agent Tobias Fornell.

This report was plastered all over the news and International. Meanwhile Director Leon Vance watching this news report needed to find out just who was the body found in the warehouse and he needed to speak with Colonel Mann about it.

Bringing up the number onto his cell phone with dialing he waited for the connection to go through....

Director Leon Vance had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the call. As his phone was placed onto the table when all of a sudden it had started to vibrate....

He jumped up quickly trying to remember where he was for the moment. Looking at the caller I.D. to be Colonel Mann. "Colonel Mann what the hell is going on? There was a news report that a charred body was found inside the warehouse after it had gone up."

"I have no idea sir. We had checked the place. Even though it might of been possible that someone might of been hidden in one of the crates either downstairs or the second floor. Is all I can say Director." Mann said tired with his response.

"You do know there is going to be an investigation by the F.B.I. to be called into the case with finding the body. There are going to be a number of fingers pointed at someone Colonel. And I hope it doesn't lead to NCIS?".....


	50. Chapter 50

"I understand sir in what you're saying to me. However those charges were not related to us since all of the markings had been removed. As for who that body was might just be tied in to the Cartel trying to get a piece of the action Director?" Colonel Mann had to say on the subject.

"I will certainly have to agree with you. However the F.B.I. has to get involved since the body was found. They will no doubt find out who actually owns those warehouse in the first place. It's going to be really interesting to see there faces with egg on them?" Vance commented with a slight chuckle. "Anyways Colonel when are you going to be coming home?"

"Tomorrow night. And my team just can't wait after this mission. Is there anything else?" he had to asked with a yawn having to be tired and needing to get some sleep. He wasn't in any mood to be celebrating again. Though he knows that there are going to be a few on his team will be like with Lt. Jackson.

Downstairs in the bar of the hotel..."Lt. Jackson, Sergeant Hillary Madden were at the bar enjoying themselves drinking and eating while enjoying the music. Even though it was late the bar was busy for the most part.

"It's too bad Colonel Mann can't be here? he was so worried that something might of gone wrong with the mission or with himself." Julies had to say while drinking a Vodka.

"What do you mean Julies?" Hillary took a sip of her Bourbon having to warmed up after being out into the cold.

"The Colonel was so worried that he had thought that he was going to die for sure." Julies said...

"You know what? Maybe we should try to coax the Colonel to come down here and enjoy himself for once after all that worrying about the mission?" Julies needed to say.

However Sergeant Hillary Madden had a better Idea. "Why don't I try to coax him with my female charms?" she had smirked on what she plans to do to him.....

"Are you crazy he's married?" Julies cried out with the response...

"So! This is not going to stop me at all Julies accept for getting kicked off the team." She went into the bathroom to fix her makeup and her red blouse opening one more button to show more cleavage.

She came out with Julies having to be shaking his head in disgust.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Mann had just come out of the hot shower with placing on just his blue robe with tying it and his slippers feeling better somewhat. How he was missing his wife Ann badly....She must of been asleep for when he had sent off the text message...

There was a a knock at his door when he looked at the time. He was beginning to wonder on just what is going on at this hour.

He had moved over to the door to opened it to find Sergeant Hillary Madden standing....

"Hillary what are you doing here when you're supposed to be enjoying yourself with the team?" he stated when she was licking her chops.

"I rather thought that I tried to get you to come downstairs with me and Julies. Everyone else is in bed James. Unless you like to have some fun with me here?" she stated..

"Look just because we had a short fling six months ago doesn't mean I am still interested?" he commented with Hillary closing the door behind her to push him up against door to remove his towel to reveal his manhood growing.

"I suggest that you leave now before I write you up for sexual assault as your commanding officer. NOW LEAVE!" He pointed with grabbing the towel from her hand. "Do you really want to leave the group with getting fired for your actions. Look I love my wife Ann and we are going to behaving another child. I don't wish to destroy that Hillary."

"Fine I will leave now and keep my distance James. But when I get back I am going to asked for a transferred to another unit since I really do need a change in my life." she opens the door to leave to head downstairs to tell Julies that he wasn't interested and won't be going any further with the Intel.

He had done the right thing with pushing her away. He wanted his wife with saving their marriage along with the new child on it's way.

He place the towel onto the chair with placing on his sweat pants before heading to bed.

Meanwhile downstairs at the bar. Madden walked in again with the place more busier than before. She had found Julies at the pool table. He was placing with one of the patrons. He looked up to see her with disappointment on her face.

"No dice huh!" Julies commented before taking his shot to get the two ball into the pocket.

"Exactly Julies, he wasn't in the mood. Are you winning?" she asked with the patron a male in his forties smiling making her think that Julies was losing his shirt.


	51. Chapter 51

"No I am not Madden. It seems that we have both lost out tonight. I am going to be finishing this game and go to bed with heading back home tomorrow." he stated.

Meanwhile Sergeant Madden went to purchase another drink for the evening and that will be it as well. She had told Colonel Mann that she was going to transfer out of the team and she had meant it. She hasn't really been fitting into the group during the past year. So when she gets home. She is going to submit the papers into NCIS H.Q. 

Upstairs Colonel Mann unable to sleep decided to call his wife to at least hear her voice this evening. But she had turned off everything in the house with all phones, texts, emails and etc. So he went to try for sleep once more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the site....

Investigators had gotten to the scene starting to check the debris hours later after the fire trucks were able to put out the fires and possible explosives. The entire area was closed off by the police with no one getting in without a pass.

Even the F.B.I. from the local office had arrived to begin the investigation...

They had suspected after checking the names of the owners to be mostly a shell company somewhere overseas indicating that it might be Somalia, Paraguay.

One of the field agents had heard rumors that Damon Garcia had hired other employees during the past few months with the warehouse having been bringing in shipments not really knowing when those trucks were going to be coming.

Everyone on the site worked until early morning leaving a handful of police on hand as with the fire trucks. However one of the firemen working inside had noticed something under a badly burnt crate was a charred body. This is when First Lt. Denton Robbs called in the Coroner showing him the body.

"Well it does look like someone was here after all Lt. Robbs?" the coroner shaking his head with calling over his assistant to see how much of the body they can place on the stretcher and evidence bags. They had to asked for help with two of the firemen volunteering to help with removing the pieces of the body that was left.

It was a disgusting job nevertheless.......

Taking what was left of the body and any clothing. The coroner and his assistant drove back to the autopsy bay in the middle of Harrisburg. Everyone in town wanted answers on what the hell has been going on wanted answers right away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Mann had woke later than normal after last night. He was still tired. There was a voicemail from Director Leon Vance. And the first thing Mann had thought that something else might be wrong. He wasn't ready to speak with him until after his shower and breakfast.

He had done his job with destroying the three warehouses nevertheless. Hopefully Vance might of been trying to feel relieved that it was all over.....Just like his friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been telling him with being shot again by the Cartel.

Maybe this time his friend will follow through with his semi retirement?

After what he had done what was needed with his shower and breakfast of Scrambled eggs, Bacon, Hash browns, toast, coffee and juice. He was now in the mood to speak with Director Vance.

Picking up his phone from the table next to the bed. Bringing up the number onto the screen he pressed the send button while waiting for the connection to go through....

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance working in his office after coming back from an early meeting with SECNAV. His head had been pounding since coming back. He had taken something for the headache before it was able to take effect.

He was going to get himself a cup of hot fresh coffee when all of a sudden the office phone was ringing with the caller I.D. Telling him it was Colonel James Mann.

"Colonel Mann I was beginning to suspect that you were avoiding me?" he said sternly with his tone.

"No sir. I just overslept for the most part. Why what is going on?" he needed to commented...

"Did anything strange happened last night during the mission?" Vance replied with the shake of his head.

"The only thing we found last night was an open crate with the top to the side with nothing missing that I can tell. We did a check of the warehouse to find nothing before the charges had gone off. Why are you asking sir?"

"This morning the investigators had found a charred body inside the warehouse and right now the corner is trying to get an I.D. on the body. I am wondering on whether is was some type of a breakin or one of the Cartel's employees?" he said ....

"I don't know sir. By the way did the authorities were able to get I.D on the other three from the second site?" Mann quipped with the question.

"They have Colonel Mann. All three of them worked for the Cartel." Vance said. "I look forward to your full report when you get back tonight."

"Thanks sir I can't wait. Talk to you soon and don't try to work too hard?" he responded before ending the call.

"Yeah Right!" he says to himself before going for the black coffee for which he's going to be needing....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The coroner and his assistant Joel were able to come up with a piece of DNA on the body to come up with a name Verenza Cruz Cartel Rebel with a grudge against the former Cartel leader Damon Garcia and his brother. When he had found out in Paraguay. He decided to travel to the United States having found out the sites of the three warehouses. He wanted a piece of the action. Only to get himself killed twice with Lt. Julies shooting him and the explosion.

They were able to find something interesting with a bullet fragment for which the evidence will be going to the F.B.I. lab to figure out where it had come from or whether they can come up with any prints to be amazing in itself.

Otherwise there was nothing else to be found. Accept for the fact the town officials needed answers as why this was happening to there town and finding now a fourth body.

Someone in town probably knew about those warehouses that they were owned by the shell company and Cartel. Eventually the F.B.I. and other agencies will be looking into it. However they had their hands full with the fires and the deaths.


	52. Chapter 52

As for Gibbs, Taft and Loreile. They finally had landed and on the way home with Taft picking up his vehicle of the parking lot. He was able to drop off Gibbs and Loreile to his house with there crew waiting for them. Doctor Cyril Taft had dropped there things onto the front porch.

"I will call you in a few days to set up an appointment to come see me before deciding to release you from medical leave?" he said with waving not expecting to get an answer back.

"Good night Doc!" in unison by the both of them with the door not locked and the lights on in the living room to show that someone was up...

Walking inside with Gibbs moving in the belongings. All of a sudden they were rushed by Shane and Nathan walking wobbly with Alicia watching behind.

"OMG! Look at the this the two musketeers are up and no doubt exhausted?" Gibbs had to say with his Big man Shane wanting a kiss as with Nathan with the three of them moving over to the couch to set and have their reunion as with their mother. Loreile cried with the joyful reunion.

"Daddy we miss." Shane had to say with a yawn having not gone to sleep while they were watching cartoons.

"I know honey. However it's very late and we both need to have you to bed or else you're not going to be able to get up in the morning."

Alicia and Loreile had helped to take the both of her sons upstairs to bed since they had on their pajamas...

While Jethro stayed sitting on the couch reflecting for the most part with his time here now and what he plans to be doing. Watching the embers of the fire place he was going to be heading upstairs soon needing the time alone for himself.

He's been fighting this ever since getting shot in Harrisburg, Georgia with no privacy at all. But now he had it and Loreile had known this fact though his boys were more important at this particular time.

He had closed his eyes feeling what heat was left of the embers inside the fireplace. He had fallen asleep without realizing it...

His wife had come down the stairs trying to be quiet for the most part. She really didn't wish to bother him with looking so innocent and like a baby with his features. 

However he did heard her with his keen sense of hearing at times. "Loreile I am sorry I must've fallen asleep." he softly said to his wife.

"No problem. Now let's get you under the blankets with needing to sleep. Both boys and Alicia are sound asleep as we should be as well Jethro." she helps him with his legs with pulling up the blankets up to his shoulders before planting a kiss to his soft lips right now.

She was exhausted herself after the past few weeks. Turning down the last of the light and with the embers now dying out into the fireplace. She headed upstairs to sleep herself and with removing her robe to drop down into the middle of the queen size bed knowing that at some point he's going to be joining her....

Four hours later Leroy Jethro Gibbs did indeed had woke feeling restless. Since his body wasn't use to this type of rest with having been in the hospital. Getting up slowly from his famous couch. He turned on the light partially in order to see where he was going with walking up the steps to the second floor.

He heard giggling coming from the nursery. What he saw was Shane having climbed out of the bed with the guardrails down for some reason. Gibbs walked in with a stern look on his face and his tone. "Shane what do you think you're doing waking Nathan?" he wanted to know why.

"Daddy I want to play with Nathan?" Shane will replied with a scared look on his face....

This is when Alicia having to be in the bathroom taking a quick shower. "Gibbs I am so sorry I didn't realize that Shane will this on me with getting out of the guardrails? she commented with pulling Shane's hand back to the bed and this time locking the rails securely.

"I suggest young man that you get to sleep or else there is going to be some type of punishment. Understand big man?"

Shane shook his head telling his father that he understood what he was saying.


	53. Chapter 53

Loreile had woke to find the bed empty next to her. One thing for sure either he was down in the basement or checking on the boys. She first had to run to the bathroom needing to pee badly before checking up on her husband.

Walking out of the bedroom. She found him talking to Shane about punishment for being bad for some reason. She will have to asked him. He turned to face his wife walking over to her...

"Shane had gotten out of the guardrails to try and climb into Nathan's crib. I told him to get back to bed or there was going to be some type of punishment." Jethro said to his wife not liking the idea even though she didn't voice it...

She walked over to her son to give him a quick kiss to his brow while he had fallen asleep. Meanwhile Alicia was going to be watching them much better tonight in case it does happened again.

Gibbs said to Loreile..."I am going downstairs for something to eat before going back to bed."

"Very well I will make the sandwiches since we are both are not going to be getting any sleep tonight." she stated with slight annoyance.

He knew exactly what she was talking about in the first place....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Somalia, Paraguay

It had finally stopped raining after the past week to be a total lost of money with the shipments that were supposed to arrive.

However the Cartel leader Samuels Alverez was glad in a big way with the first transport plane to take off with the four contracted killers to finished up with their jobs to kill Gibbs, Loreile, Madeline and Melissa.

He had asked his second-in-command Ambrois on whether he wanted a drink at the Cantina with the heat and humidity again thinking that the rain will cool if off altogether.

Speaking in Spanish..."Yes, Boss I like a drink with this heat. Let's hope the air conditioning in the Cantina will be on to drink?"

"It had better be Ambrois I paid good money for comfort when drinking in town." He said as he could see the transport plane in the air heading for the Hawaii Naval base to land and refuel for the trip to Washington, D.C.

As the jeep began to move off towards the town some twenty minutes away.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Jesus Loreile! Stop already I just can't keep up with you in this position?" Gibbs was talking about a certain position with his back bothering him that Loreile wanted to try. But then she wasn't really going to try it with her husband only getting out of the hospital. God forbid if anything had happened. Doctor CYRIL TAFT is going to have a complete fit to see his patient back into the hospital...

She stopped to jump on top of her husband kissing, playing with his silver fox hair along with his chest hairs. She wasn't able to get enough of the man.

She started to complain that he wasn't up to par with the sex. Though he was tired having arrived home from the hospital.

She stopped what she was doing. Gibbs could tell that she was upset and went to lay on her side with pulling up the blankets. She closed her eyes as Gibbs had gotten up to turn out the lights completely.

Moving to his side of the bed. He placed the blankets to fall asleep. He will have to make it up to her later when he's rested....


	54. Chapter 54

12 hours later....

The transport plane from Somalia, Paraguay landed finally at Dulles international airport with the four contracted killers. Even though for the American Derrick Smiths needs to purchase a map as with the rest of the contracted killers.

Smiths first needs to eat first as with the other three. There were a number of vendors outside the airport to purchase food before moving on to their jobs. It was slightly chilly with temperatures in the high forties and a chance of rain instead of snow.

Going over the last of the details for all four of them. Each man using the credit cards had purchase rented vehicles to get around the area.

Derrick Smiths took off with his map and GPS system. His job was to take out Melissa Anderson the one woman that had gotten Damon Garcia killed in the first place working undercover as his girlfriend for nine months.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Melissa Anderson had received a phone call from the D.O.D. and a source telling her that a contracted killed named Derricks will be coming after her. Agents have been on the ranch working undercover. She had an idea even though she didn't know on how she was going to tell her father sitting on the front porch relaxing.

Walking outside on the front porch with two tall glasses of iced tea handing one to her father.

"Thank you I could use this Melissa." he said with taking a large sip of his drink. While his daughter was watching over him like a hen. "What gives Melissa with the drink and sitting out here?"

"Dad I need for you to do something for me tonight?" she had to asked...

"What's that daughter?" he says knowing that something is up with her having to be working for the D.O.D.

"Listen I told you the story about the four snipers. One of them is coming after me tonight after arriving into the United States today. I have set up a plan with the undercover agents and I will need you to stay upstairs in your bedroom in your rocking chair until it's over."

"It's either you or that sniper Melissa. So hope to god you're going to be able to take this sniper out tonight?" he cried out with his question.

"Believe me daddy I plan to take him out with blowing his brains." for which this comment really had shaken the senator by his daughter.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs after coming up from the basement to sleep and where he stayed for the balance of the afternoon upstairs. While everyone else was downstairs playing in the living room. Loreile had gone upstairs a few times to check up on her husband leaving to head back down stairs to work on her laptop with writing.

However when she had turning on the laptop there were several emails for her to peak at and for which she had no idea who from at this time.

Lifting her head up for a moment. Shane and Nathan were working with the Lego's even though the TV was down low with some movie that Alicia had turned on. Everyone was no doubt multitasking right now. While the one person was upstairs no doubt snoring away. Though he claims that he doesn't at all.

Checking her email. There was a message from the State department telling her the bad news that the four contracted snipers of Somalia, Paraguay had arrived into the United States. Please be advised that Melissa Anderson's life is in danger currently.

Sincerely,

General Wilson of the Intel community.

"SHIT!" Loreile cried out with Alicia hearing her since the boys were so engrossed with their playing...

"What's wrong Loreile?" she looked at her face....

"Come into the kitchen away from Shane and Nathan." they walked into the kitchen area as she said the following...  
"I received a email from the State department telling that those four contracted snipers are now in the United States with one of them an American heading for Senator Anderson's ranch."

"You need to tell your husband about this Loreile or else we need to further make this house ready for any assault?" Alicia had to say since she is a undercover D.O.D. protection member.

"I am going upstairs now to tell him the bad news." Loreile said...


	55. Chapter 55

Loreile had walked up the stairs to wake her husband sleeping in bed on his right side. She really didn't want to do this with telling him the news.

Standing at the entrance of the bedroom with calling out to him. She wasn't in the mood to be hit with waking up someone. "JETHRO I NEED FOR YOU TO WAKE UP IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT?" She said the best she could with the response.

She was able to hear her husband stirring..."Loreile do you mind telling what is so important to be waking me from a sound sleep?" he said with annoyance with his grumpy demeanor.

"The four contracted snipers are now here in the United States. With one of them an American to be heading for Melissa Anderson and her father's ranch from a source of mine sending me the Intel." she says with seeing him getting up to sit up against the headboard.

"Does the State department or any other agencies have any ideas?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pushing back his hair out of his eyes.

"They will be adding more of the protection details for us, Madeline and Melissa even though they already have undercover agents working the ranch."

"Have you spoken with Leon about this Loreile?" softly saying with his tone of voice.

"He knows Jethro." she responded...

"Well is this is the case Loreile. I have an idea for which it's going to be Three Times the Charm with having you and the boys to enter into the Evergreen safe house for a few weeks or until the situation is resolved. We can talk via Webcam everyday at least this way I won't be able to miss you or the boys all that much. Alicia will be able to help with the protection team as with the undercover agents across the street."

"Jesus I hate it! But you're right in a big way. I will call the safe house and set up the plans. While Alicia starts to pack with the boys clothes and toys. She can drive me to the safe house with driving my vehicle instead of the truck.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Evergreen Safe House

Manager Jack Aker aged 54 years old was coming back from a meeting entering his office. When all of a sudden his cell phone had been going off in his black jacket.

Taking it out with sitting down on his brown chair. He had noticed it was Lt. Loreile Baskins calling. Since it's been awhile since he had spoken to her..." Loreile how are you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine Jack. Listen I need a favor from you. It seems that my husband and our family is in danger once again from the Cartel with four more contracted killers will be coming after myself, Jethro and two others working for the D.O.D. I need to know on whether it's possible to come there for a few weeks with myself and the two boys until the matter is solved. While my husband and a undercover agent will be staying at the house."

"It's fine Loreile. I will up the paperwork and let security know that you and your two sons will be coming. When will be happening?" he asked...

"Sometime in the late afternoon in order to pack our things to travel there." she responded with sadness in her demeanor.

"I will be able to give you and your sons one of the bigger quarters with making sure that the cabinets and fridge are stocked. I will let the security gates know with giving you a pass as with your boys. See you soon and welcome back Loreile." he replied...

"Thanks Jack." she hung up the phone....While turning to face her husband..."All set to go Jethro. Let me go tell Alicia to get moving.." she wasn't happy about it with being pregnant with their third child.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile Special Agent Gibbs called Director Leon Vance at work to let him know that they were going through with the plan to send Loreile and the two boys to the safe house.

"Listen Gibbs. It's a good idea at this point. We really don't know just when the other three will be coming after in the first place."

"Yeah I know Leon. It's just hard to have this happened once again. At least I don't have to be alone with the undercover agent from the D.O.D. to be working with me this time." Gibbs said...

"It's why she is there in the first place to be doing her job. However you're going to have additional protection besides the ones across the street from you. There is another house behind you will be taking it over as we speak. So they will be able to cover the back all of the time." Vance had to say on the subject.

"Thank goodness. Is there anything else I should know about Leon since I am stuck at the house on medical leave?"

"At the moment no. However Gibbs I will be sure to call you in case somethings comes up. Good luck." Vance replied with not waiting for Gibbs reply.


	56. Chapter 56

Loreile had really felt bad with doing this again with leaving her husband alone in the house with a contracted killer after him. But thank god there were a number of undercover agents working with the protection detail.

After kissing her husband goodbye after packing and with Shane and Nathan quiet while hugging their father to head for the safe house.

With Loreile driving she was able to make it in time to the main gate with security sending along an escort a young woman with the keys. They had stopped at six different security checkpoints along with giving the three with their passes.

It was dark now with a quarter moon and with the temperatures dropping slightly. Finally when they reach section E a new area with quarters for additional clients needing the protection. Lt. Jane Matterson opened the front door while turning on the lights with moving all of their personal belongings inside the spacious living area.

"Thank you. I need to get these two with a nap. The both of them are exhausted." she said with Lt. Matterson saying that she will help with her.

Afterwards after taking the both boys to the nursery for which was really nice. She was able to change them into their pajamas for a few hours.

Meanwhile she had taken her laptop out of the bag in order to set it up with the Internet. Setting it up the correct way with turning it on with the connect Internet provider for the Evergreen safe house. She knew what it was since she had worked at the place for five plus years.

After a few moments she had click on Google in order to connect with her Facebook account and contact her husband through the WEBCAM. Pushing the button for a connection hopefully he will be waiting for her to call.

Up popped his face onto the screen looked exhausted knowing full well that he might of been working in the basement cleaning or some new project of his.

"Hey Baby! How are you?" she cried out...

"Tired. I have been setting the sensor monitors throughout the entire house with help from Alicia. At least this way we will be able to have the advantage Loreile." he said with drinking soda from the side of him.

"Good for you. The two boys Jethro are asleep in the very nice nursery for a few hours before I wake them with making something to eat with this place filled with food."

"Say hello to the boys for me when they wake. I just hope to god I am not asleep when it happens. Maybe you could tape a video with all of you with a message?" he asked filled full of love.

It will be exactly what she plans to be doing with the video. Since they were asleep after checking. What she needed the most was a hot shower with moving out the very things she is going to be needing for the shower along with her nightgown and robe and slippers.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Gibbs and Alicia were going through the entire house making sure all of the monitors were in place. Afterwards they just relaxed while be on alert. He had told Alicia that he was going to be down in his second home working with grabbing a Budweiser from the fridge.

He was already missing his family a great deal. While everyone else were working with the protection detail.

Gibbs had checked down in the basement searching for all of his weapons that he hides all of the times. Unlike for when he was caught off guard last year for when Ziva David shows up after five plus years asking to protect him from Sahar for which they had found later just who the woman was...

He found his favorite long range rifle used to killed Pedro Hernandez. Even his own wife had no idea that he had saved it after all this time. Otherwise he was able to find the others inside the walls for these type of occasions.

Finishing up with this work. He was in need to rest with his legs bothering him. He headed upstairs to write an email to his wife instead before ordering Chinese food. Though he will have to be careful for now on with the deliveries.

Opening up his laptop that was given to him by Phineas sitting on the marble coffee table strong enough to hold anything and including his legs...

EMAIL LETTER

Subject: FEELINGS

Dear Loreile

I really don't know how to express myself at times being disabled because of it.

I am truly missing you, Loreile along with Shane and Nathan. I just can't believe this is happening with Three times a charm with you winding up in a safe house in order to protect you and our family. Even though it's growing at leaps and bounds.

I was able to have the entire area around the house and backyard with the sensor monitors. I am going to keep this short with going to call for Chinese food. I have no idea on whether the undercover woman wants any.

"I love you with all of my heart"

Jethro

He was able to send the email message with no trouble at all going through.....


	57. Chapter 57

Sometime later Leroy Jethro Gibbs finally getting the chance to relax with a Budweiser with his feet up on the coffee table and a ice pack on his right knee having swelled like a balloon. He had brought over his laptop given to him from Phineas as he brought up his email program indicating that there was email and video message.

"Wow!" he was blessed this time without having to feel alone without his family. Reading the email he had tears in his eyes after writing his earlier telling Loreile on how much he loved her...

"Dear Jethro

I must say that I was floored with your message as always for when you're able to express  
your feelings. I am extremely proud of you..... I LOVE YOU AS WELL....

I have attached a short video message from myself and the boys...

Enjoy!,

Loreile

He had clicked on the video message to be happy to be seeing both of his boys in their pajamas. Shane and Nathan were able to say a few words without having to giggle throughout the shoot message. Otherwise it was able to make him feel better....

After watching the video. He switched back to the email once again...

Loreile

Wonderful video! It perked me me greatly. Tell the boys I was happy to see their faces.

Love,

Jethro

He sent off the quick email message.

Afterwards he went back downstairs to the basement to check on all of the sensors and including the chute for where he and Ziva were able to escape for Sahar's shooters.

Everything seem to be working well right now. He was feeling tired all of a sudden and he was mentioning it to Alicia that he was going to be sleeping on the couch with his rifle and revolver close to him.

"Good night Gibbs. I am going to try to get a few hours of sleep myself." she commented...

"Night." he said with heading back downstairs with checking the front door one last time for the evening....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

However that time has come for Gibbs to face his enemy once again. Though the undercover agents were laxed across the street and behind his house.

The Russian sniper and his associate had been setting up the traps with the smoke bombs and placing just enough of explosives to have the entire neighborhood in a uproar. While they will be going after their targets with the D.O.D. upstairs in the house.

They had been listening to their conversations for the past weeks with finding out that his wife Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had gone into a safe house that she used to work for.

This was their chance knowing that Gibbs had his rifle and revolver on him to catch the agent off guard.

With the smoke bombs on a timer set to go off in one minute.........................


	58. Chapter 58

All of a sudden all hell broke hell with loud explosives going off to release the smoke bombs with the undercover agents in the house across the house went on alert trying to figure out what was going on. All eight of them needed to head towards Gibbs house.

However inside Gibbs house. He woke quickly trying to reach his revolver and Rifle. However the Russian sniper with his rifle pointed at Gibbs told him the following..."Don't even try it Gibbs?" In broken Russian.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs cried out as he came over to Gibbs hitting him across his face with the butt of his rifle falling back on the couch in pain and bleeding from the side of his mouth and cheek.

"What is going on is the fact I am going to be killing you and your undercover agent as part of the contract ordered by the new Cartel leader?" he explained as Gibbs tried to move a little when the sniper told him to don't move.

"I should of known it was going to happened the moment my family moved to the safe house." he said with his cheek had stopped bleeding.

"We know Gibbs." he says...

"Who is we?" Gibbs replied with Alicia upstairs on alert trying to figure out how to take the Russian out. However she needed to looked for the other man somewhere in the house.

"Don't you worry about it. You're not going to be alive long enough Special Agent Gibbs." he was playing with Gibbs at this point when he fired the rifle at his right arm to have him crying out....

Alicia had no choice but to fire at the suspect with three shots to his head with his brains being splatter. She came rushing down to check for any life in the body. While she called for an ambulance checking on Gibbs arm with needing to tie it off with stopping the blood flow.

"Don't worry about me Alicia. Go look for the other man right now. I will get the other agents over here quick..." he was beginning to pass out and he does with Alicia having to open the door with the knocking from the agents...

"He needs help I have already called for an ambulance." she state with her heart racing as with her blood pressure.

"I will take care of him Alicia. Take the others with you to search the house." Lt. Jamieson had to say with the order...

Alicia ran up the stairs to check the attic the only other place that he might be with the two others from across the street.

"Agent Gibbs it's Jamieson I am here to help. The ambulance is on the way to take you to the hospital." Jamieson had to sat with checking the arm once again still bleeding from the shot. Though he was going to be looked at with that cheek of his having been hit by the butt of the rifle.

Gibbs tried to talk through the pain..."Call my wife Loreile at the safe house and let her know what is going on even though it's going to be hard with leaving the two boys by themselves?" Gibbs grimace from the pain he was suffering with.....

"Take it easy Jethro. We will be able to take care of it with the police and ambulance arriving along with others I have no idea who?" he state with his comment no doubt some type of bomb squad.

While the ambulance had arrived with the darkness with the entire block lite up with the flashing lights from all of the vehicles.

Alicia was able to explain everything to the EMS technicians while contacting the Bethesda hospital emergency sector speaking to a doctor named Ferris Houseman specialist was able to give his orders. In order for them give the patient the proper medications, Plasma, antibiotics and saline solution.

Meanwhile Jamieson called Mrs. Gibbs cell phone having to be in his contacts at this hour. He had no idea on whether she was going to have her phone on.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile wasn't able to sleep while the two boys were sound asleep. When all of a sudden her cell phone went off like a Christmas tree. She jumped up quickly not really knowing just what was going on. Looking at the number and name on the screen. She had forgotten some of the names for those of the undercover agents living across the street.

Than it happened with her remembering... "OMG." she said with picking up the phone..."Lt. Jamieson I do hope you know just what time it is?" she said with annoyance with her demeanor.

"I know. There has been an incident at your husband's house. Gibbs has been shot by the Russian sniper before Alicia was able to take him out and his associate." he said with trying to stay calm himself.

"How bad Lt. Jamieson?" she asked with a grave concern with her tone...

"First he was hit into his face with the butt of the rifle causing bleeding and than he was shot into the stomach. The ambulance is taking him to the Bethesda hospital now with Doctor Cyril Taft on standby." he said.

"Is Alicia there?" she asked...

"Yes. I will hand the phone to her." she replied with tears flowing once again as if she has been doing this a lot lately.

"Loreile how can I help you?"

"Please lock up the house the best you could. Pack a go bag to come here to watch the two boys while I go to the hospital. I will call the manager Jack Aker on what is going on making sure that you will be able to enter the safe house."

"I will get right on it Loreile. I am so sorry about all this." she said with extreme emotion with hanging up to get to work.


	59. Chapter 59

Alicia had arrived an hour later after locking up the house the best she do after what had happened. The police and other officials were still working the block with taking statements along with the members of the D.O.D.

She was able to get her pass with the security officer working that shift to have her escorted to the quarters for where Loreile and the boys are located.

Loreile had opened the door with the boys asleep in the nursery. Loreile had hugged Alicia once they were inside.

"Call me Loreile when you get to the hospital along with any update that you're able to give?" she said with Loreile giving her the orders for when it comes to Shane and Nathan.

"Don't tell the boys anything about their father until I know for sure that everything is going to be alright." Loreile said with Alicia handing her the keys to the car in order to drive to the hospital. "Thank you so much for your help Alicia." She had to go now with taking her own pass with her in order to get back into the safe house.

It was forty five minutes later Loreile had arrived at Bethesda, hospital needing the security guard asking on whether her husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still in surgery.

"Let me check Mrs. Gibbs?" the older guard in his late sixties checked the computer terminal with the information in front of him on the screen.

"He's still in surgery. However all of your NCIS friends are up in the eighth floor waiting room. Please take the elevator down the hall in order to get to the floor." he said with Loriele thanking him with moving quickly to the elevator.

Meanwhile everyone had arrived into the waiting room wondering on what was taking so long with Loreile. Director Vance said to the gang sitting with drinking coffee.

When all of the sudden the double doors opened with Loreile stopping on a dead run...."OMG! Thank god you're here. I really don't all of the details on what happened?" she says to the NCIS group looking exhausted.

"First of all there has only been one update that both of the doctors were beginning to use the laser on Gibbs. otherwise from what I was told. The Russian sniper had broken in after disabling the motion sensors. Gibbs was caught off guard with the snip hitting Gibbs into the face with the butt of the rifle before shooting him into his stomach." Vance said with what Intel he had...

"I just can't believe this has happened once again. But thank god the boys and myself had left the house that evening for the safe house. Or else I wouldn't know just what might of happened Leon?" she was upset with needing something to calm herself down.

Bishop had gotten up sitting next to Nick quiet for the moment. The both of them seem happy considered what had happened with the second bomb of the week. Finally they were able to talk afterwards in regard to their feelings for each other...."How about we head downstairs for coffee and food? Nick would you care for something?" she looked over at him with his agreement.

"We will be back in little while Leon?" Loreile said with walking out with Bishop behind her.

Meanwhile Nick started to talk.....

"Elle means a great deal to Gibbs as his father like he was with Ziva David."

Vance said something..."Gibbs means a great deal to a number of people even though Gibbs hasn't realize it as it with Ducky has tried to tell him a number of times." he said with emotion...

"Very true Director. Gibbs is a very stubborn man for when it comes to his own feelings and emotions?" Doctor Donald Mallard said with getting up needing to take a walk while waiting for his turn...


	60. Chapter 60

HOSPITAL CAFE

Bishop and Loreile talked while waiting in line to pay for the coffees and food. Loreile had asked Bishop on how things were going with her and Nick.

"You're not going to believe this Loreile? After we left the Notable historic site. Nick and I after finishing up working. We headed for his apartment to discuss our feelings further along with a ring that he had been saying for this occasion. He asked me to marry him Loreile." she said filled with emotion....

"What did you say Eleanor?" Loreile asked with the importance of the question.

"I told him to give me a few days with so much going on that I needed to wait. Though having to think about Gibbs rules even though he had burnt up a number of them to make things easier on us and he knows it as with a number of others." Eleanor responded ....."And he understood as to why.."

"I know this is probably not an easy thing for you with your divorce from Jake and the others you have dated afterwards?" Loreile asked.....

"It's not Loreile."

After they had paid for the items with three bags between the three coffees and sandwiches. They had headed out with taking the elevator back upstairs.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had arrived into ICU with the team of nurses getting him set up in the room with the tubes placed with the saline solution, Blood plasma, antibiotics and most of all the morphine medication.

The computer system up above his head with turned on with all of his vitals being in view. His pressure was still somewhat low to be expected as with his heart rate. Though Gibbs was breathing on his own without the mask.

Doctors Cyril Taft and Gilbert walked in order to check their patient with his stomach wound checking the pressure bandage needing to be changed quickly to be good in their eyes.

Checking the medical clipboard before speaking those in the waiting room for Loreile to come and visit him with Gibbs to be waking soon.

He signature something on the paper with placing it back into place before walking out. He reached the waiting double doors with moving inside to see the friends of Special Agent Gibbs and Loreile.

She had stood up asking Cyril on how he was doing....

"He's going to be fine with the laser able to destroy the bullet fragments causing no additional issues with the stomach. He's going to need to watch his food intakes for the next few days. Otherwise we just need to monitor his vitals. That's it for now everyone. Loreile come with me so that you can sit with him until he wakes for which won't be long?" Doctor Cyril Taft needed to say..

Special Agent Gibbs had heard a voice in his mind thinking that it might be Shannon and Kelly inside the white tunnel. However he wasn't there but somewhere else.

Continued to hear the voice. He had followed it with his ears before trying to open his crystal blue eyes. "Jethro it's Loreile your wife. Shane and Nathan are waiting for their father to wake up. I love you, baby." she says with tears flowing once again to be a weak woman right now.

He tried to speak with his mouth like mothballs and his eyes needed to be rubbed with his hand until his eyesight had cleared. She looked at his medical chart on the side of the bed on whether he was able to have water. Doctor Taft had left a note that it was possible that he was able to have water. But only for a little at a time involving with the stomach.

"Loreile." his voice was horse for a moment until he was able to drink some of the cold water. "Better." he say with a louder tone of voice. "Where am I Loreile?" he needed to asked with wanting to know where he was located.

"Bethesda hospital Jethro. I was able to call for help with a helicopter to bring you to the hospital."

"AND THE SNIPER?" he asked...

"Dead as with her associate having gone after me. It seems now all four are dead now with nothing to worry about with Madeline and Melissa on her ranch having taken out the American sniper Derrick Wills." she responded with the intel that was given to her by NCIS and the D.O.D.


	61. Chapter 61

"Jethro, you will need to take it easy right now. After what had happened at the house." She touch his face filled with love..

"I do remember waking after all of the rackus outside had started when I tried to grab my rifle. Only one to be aiming at me by the Russian sniper. I had no idea at the where his associate was located for the most part. I do know that he hit me into my face with the butt of the rifle to knock me down and I was able to feel the blood coming out of my mouth. I must of lost a tooth?" he cried out.....

"You did Jethro. Otherwise now it's over with the both of them now dead with Alicia taking them both out." she says...

"I must tell you that everyone of those D.O.D. women and including yourself sure do know how to handle a weapon?" Gibbs said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Certainly! That is why Jethro we need to train all of the time to try and be the best we can for when it comes to handling a weapon." she said with pride in her demeanor...she was quiet for a few moments...

"Is there something wrong Loreile?" he asked with needing to touch her belly to feel the baby inside.

"For the moment no Jethro. The baby inside this stomach is finally quiet. Though it does needing feeding as with myself. I am going to see if I can sneak something for you to eat? Though it's going to be light with your back."

"I really don't care what it is as long as it's something to eat sweetie." Gibbs says with needing to move into much more comfortable spot.

"Relax now and I will back soon with something good." Loreile said with walking out of the room heading for the elevator.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Naval Yards Autopsy Bay

Doctor Jimmy Palmer and with asking Doctor Donald Mallard to help with both fo the bodies for the Russian sniper and his associate both were born in Russia just outside of the Kremlin.

They had been working for the past six hours trying to find anything with the two bodies. There was nothing other than the fact that Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had shot them with her quick eye and reflexes.

Director Leon Vance had come down to asked for a short report from Ducky and Palmer. "Anything gentlemen?"

"Nothing at all Leon. At least the Embassy will be able to get their bodies back with sending to their home in Russian to be buried?

"What really gets me is the fact that the Embassy didn't bother to help us out with telling is their locations after all this time. One good thing is the fact that they are dead and Gibbs along with Loreile don't have to worry any further?"

"Leon do you really believe that at all?" Ducky said to have him thinking....

"No I don't Doctor Mallard. Ever ever Gibbs had killed Pedro Hernandez over 30 years ago. It's been nothing but a domino effect with every Cartel family to take on the job of killing Gibbs with their revenge?" he said with the shake of his head.


	62. Chapter 62

Somalia, Paraguay

Cartel Leader Samuels Alexandria Alverez was anxious to find out on whether his contracted killers were able to take out Gibbs, Loreile, Madeline and Melissa in the states. Currently he was in his office alone waiting for word from a courier. He's been working on the computer terminal updating the invoices with the up and coming transports with the latest shipments from the states.

It was hot as hell outside his office with the air conditioning running hard to keep the office cool at least. He had a glass of cool iced tea next to him instead of the hard stuff.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said in Spanish...

"Sir I have that Intel you asked me about." The young officer handed the envelope to Alverez to take a look at with the photos and information about the location of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Taking his time to read and giving a small tip to the courier leaving to do his own work in the compound. After going through everything he was pissed as hell to find that all four of his hires had been killed. He slammed his fist against the table to really hurt like hell. He needed to do this on his own with traveling to the states to see what he can do about Gibbs. While leaving his second-in-command in charge for now...

He asked his second-in-command to purchase him a ticket to the United States. While was going to be packing with taking along one other with him to Washington, D.C. At this time he had no idea on where or when he's going to be staying for the trip. All he knew was the fact he wanted to make sure that he does the job himself with taking out this bastard Gibbs.

Weather reports indicated that there was going to be no in the forecast for the next week or so. Depending on how long it was going to take Alverez to finish with his job.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile Gibbs was able to come back to her husband with all kinds of goodies. Even though she was going to be going against the doctor for when it comes to Gibbs stomach wound. Though it didn't affect it directly carrying four bags of food from the Cafe....

She walked into her husband room watching the video news report in regard to the issues having happened on his block. Reporters had stated that no one knew exactly what had happened accept for two dead Russian snipers belonging to the Russian embassy.

"Oh, boy!" she commented with placing the four bags down onto the table next to his bed. He was sitting up in bed turning it up further to hear.

"There is going to be some sort of an investigation Loreile. By whom I have no idea at this time?" he quipped with his words.

"Maybe the F.B.I. Jethro? It's possible the regional office in Washington, D.C. is going to send another team to find out on whether there are others behind it like with the White House and the Capital?" Loreile was making sense that there are just too many behind the three warehouses in Harrisburg.

"This is worse than I thought Loreile?" he needed to eat with his Chinese food on the tray for him ready and smiling delicious to his nostrils.

"I agree. However let's hope this doesn't happen again? I will hate to have another repeat of what had happened at the house. But for now I and the boys will continue to stay at the safe house until we know for sure everything is going to be alright?" she said while watching her husband's face drop slightly. She went to lift his face giving his a passionate kiss...

Afterwards she tells him to eat as with herself. She was able to place the two trays of Shrimp with lobster sauce, egg rolls, pork fried rice and the drinks.

She was enjoying watching her husband eat with no stress. She was just glad that he was recovering from his injury. Hopefully he won't have to stay in the hospital all that long. She has the feeling once he heads back to work that he was going to look into on whether the new Cartel leader will be sending new of his associates will be coming to the United States.

Loreile had been staying quiet while they ate in silence. With the TV down low. She grabbed the remote to see if she is able to find a good movie to watch among the different cable channels. Taking a few moments she found a Star trek the next generation episode during the second season called THE CHILD.

Gibbs hated star trek though he was going to be patience with letting her watch it while they ate.....

"It's been a long time since I seen this episode during the second season." she states with her husband wasn't really paying attention. "Okay I will change the channel for something else Jethro. Maybe there is some type of news program." she changed it to channel WABC Channel seven.

"Thank you. I really don't how anybody can watch that crap?" he pronounced with a stare.....

"Really! Do I need to get into an debate with you for when it comes to Science Fiction in general?" she says...

"Nope!" Gibbs needed to make his point...

"Watch it I was just playing with you, Loreile?" Gibbs jest with his playful nature.

"Oh, really Jethro. Sometimes you are just too much at times!" she comment with getting up to kiss him while catching him off guard. "Now that was really nice mother?" they continued to kiss until she broke it up.


	63. Chapter 63

After the movie was over. It was time for Loreile to head for her quarters to sleep. She hasn't been getting much of it of late. She had gotten up to head on over to her husband's bed with kissing him on the lips for which he was enjoying. "It's too bad you can't sleep with me in the bed the rest of the night?"

"Are you serious? What are you trying to do Jethro with giving the nursing staff a stroke or something?" she played with him to a certain point with a smirk on her face. "I need to go baby. Try and stay out of trouble for now?" she cried out with another kiss and a quick squeeze of his shaft underneath the hospital gown.

This was the one thing he loved nevertheless. She left the room afterwards to head for her quarters. She was exhausted along with her feet were swelling.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dulles International Airport

Cartel leader Samuels Alexandria Alverez finally arrived into the United States after having a stop over in Hawaii making it a long flight totally.

Going through customs without any trouble giving the security officers his visa and other papers including a small revolver with his permit and papers from his country.

After picking up his suitcase to rent a vehicle from Avis outside the airport. He will be staying at one of the local motels in the area while he was here before taking out his target one Special Agent Gibbs.

Using the GPS and map he was able to find the motel he was going to be staying and needing some sleep first before anything. Reaching Budget motel and with having rooms for him with paying for four days using his credit card with no issues from the manager of the motel. He was given a room on the second level with either walking up the stairs or with taking an elevator making it easier. He chose to take the elevator having found his room very easy....

Before sleeping he had a number of calls to make with contacting his second in command in Paraguay on how the first shipment of weapons and drugs arrived? Using his cell-phone with connecting with the overseas operator with connecting to the following number. Ambrois having to be working in his office with going over the invoices with the entire shipment was received.

All of a sudden the phone was ringing for which Ambrois answered. "This is Ambrois how can I help you?" he said with not knowing who it was with no caller I.D.

"It's Alverez I made it safe and sound to the United States. I am staying at the Budget motel in Washington, D.C. I will be calling Bethesda, hospital later after I wake from my sleep to find out on just which room Special Agent Gibbs is located. How did the shipment go Ambrois?"

"It went well with nothing missing at all to be a good thing sir. The next shipment is tomorrow. I will be sure to call you when I get the chance. Take care..." he ended the call to let his boss sleep. Though he had work himself before heading to the Cantina for a drink with the heat outside had gotten worse.


	64. Chapter 64

It was the next day for when Doctor Cyril Taft came in to check in on his friend Gibbs checking him over before deciding to be sending him home again.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting up in bed feeding himself with his breakfast hating every bite of it. "Well Doc how are you morning?" he said with his mood much better as compared to the past few days.

"Bright as cheery Jethro. Otherwise it could be better. Catherine has a doctor's appointment to see how well the baby is growing. One thing for sure she sure does love to eat all of the time as with the sweets." Taft said with a smirk...

"And no doubt her sexual urges?" Gibbs joked slightly for which is basically true...

"Jesus! The woman doesn't know when to stop at times? when she was pregnant with Paul it wasn't this bad Gibbs?" Taft said...He came over to check his wound with his shoulder and leg making sure all was well with everything was okay. "Any pain?"

"Slight twinges on occasions with the shoulder and leg. Otherwise the medication that you're giving me has helped a great deal." Gibbs will comment...

"Keep up the good work Jethro and I will see what I can do with sending you home in a few days." he responded to make Gibbs happy with the news.

"It's about time Cyril. How I hate being in god damn hospitals?" he commented with some sarcasm in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Stop taking too many risks with your life and with the family? Or you won't be landing in the hospital every single time." he state with his words.

"I got you doc!" Gibbs said with his throat dry needing some of the cold water from the pitcher.

"What's wrong?" Taft was worried for the most part with his concern for his friend.

"Just a dry throat mostly." Gibbs said with grabbing the remote to bring up his head slightly higher in order to TV and whether or not he's able to find a proper movie to watch.

"I will leave you to your movie. I am going downstairs for a bite to eat with my stomach growling. Do you want me to bring you back something from the Café?" he asked with the question to really make his day for when it comes to food or his Bourbon.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

BUDGET MOTEL

Samuels had been studying the drawings of the eighth floor that was sent to him last year from those that had tried to kill Gibbs a number of times over the years. He had the general idea on how to get close to the patient with dressing as an aid to bring food into the rooms. This was an idea that just might work.

Getting himself dressed having purchase a uniform from one of the stores having used his rented vehicle. He headed out of his rooms with locking the door along with his revolver filled along with his rope to be placed around his neck....

Taking the steps downstairs this time instead of the elevator.


	65. Chapter 65

Samuels Alexandria Alverez was able to find the perfect parking space in the underground parking lot of the hospital near the elevator without having to be bothered walking through the lobby and telling the security guard just where he was going.

However with a fake I.D. having been made and placed on his kitchen uniform. Samuels reaching the kitchen area of the hospital for where all of the meals are prepared. He was able to find a number of trays ready to go to the different floors and he found the right ones with the eighth floor ICU section E for where Gibbs was located.

Since he was wearing his uniform. None of the kitchen staff had bothered to stop him since they were busy with their own work for the most part.

Moving the trays out of his place to head out towards the freight elevator making it easier without having to be stopped by anyone. Reaching the eighth floor with his uniform since it was almost 8.35 a.m. to be the normal time to be serving the meals.

There was no security guard around with seeing only two nurses coming in and out of rooms making sure they were prepared for the day.

Samuels found the correct room with preparing himself with checking his robe and revolver. While picking up Gibbs tray to knock first with hearing a response. "Special Agent Gibbs I have your breakfast tray. Shall I place it on the table for you?"

"Great! I am hungry as a horse!" Gibbs said with needing to grab the remote to turn on the TV while he's eating......

He dropped the remote slipping out of his hand. When Samuels said that he will get it with getting ready with the rope.....

Gibbs didn't pay any attention to what he was doing when all of a sudden he saw him with the rope around his neck. This is when Gibbs tried his best to kick the man out of the way with his legs knowing that he was going to hurt himself further.

Moaning and screaming to alert someone. Samuels tried to pull out his revolver only to be kicked out of the way onto the floor. Gibbs was a real fighter with the strength he had for the moment. Only to be punched into the café causing him to fall back and the rope to pulled tighter around his neck to be trying to breath.

Falling to the floor off the bed. He was losing ground with Samuels as Gibbs tried to reached for the revolver before passing out. However three shots were fired by one of the security officers firing at Samuels to drop him dead to the floor and Doctor Cyril Taft and the resident doctor running in to see how Gibbs was doing out cold and bleeding.

"I need a breathing mask stat!" Taft cried out with checking his blood pressure and heart rate to be racing. Doctor Gilbert grabbed one of the masked from the nurses station along with the smelling salts to bring him around. 

"Here you go Doctor." Doctor Gilbert had pulled off the rope from around his neck to see the red marks and some blood seeping out.

"We need to get him into the operating room to check him out fully with maybe a possible broken leg and fracture jaw?" Taft needed to say with the rest of the security staff having arrived seeing the body with needing to remove it to the autopsy bay downstairs until the proper people from NCIS to pick up the body for an investigation and figuring out who the who was that had attacked Gibbs?

The operating room had been alerted with Director Leon Vance had been advised with a phone call from security. And the one person that didn't know was Loreile. She was going to be told by one of the security officers to be taken to the gallery to see her husband on the operating table without being told.

Doctor Taft had noticed a bump on the back of his head probably when he had fallen out of the bed with the sniper. They needed to use the portable CAT-SCAN and MRI to find out their was some sort of a tumor or concussion. As the technicians had been doing this. While Gilbert didn't find any broken legs or fractures, Though his right knee was swelling like a balloon.

One of the nurses helping out had cut the rope from around Gibbs neck to be all red with some bleeding for when his neck was being choked. She had applied a cleaning solution along with the bandages to covered the neck from any sort of a infection.

Doctor Taft looked up to see Loreile in the gallery watching. He had gone over to the public address to speak with her. "Loreile your husband is a lucky man that he wasn't killed by the Cartel leader having found out his name. He has a possible concussion, cuts around his neck and his right knee is swelling and a few other bruises. One thing for sure he's going to staying here longer now."

Loreile had heard this that her husband wasn't going to like the idea.


	66. Chapter 66

After Taft and Gilbert were done with their patient with bringing him back to the same room once it was cleaned up. The nurses had gotten Gibbs settled into his bed with Loreile waiting to come inside. It didn't take all that long once he was settled.

Doctor Taft had come to talk with Loreile out in the hallway sitting on a bench worried. He came out with Loreile looking up at him with removing his glasses for a moment. "How is he doc?"

"He's going to be alright. Though we need to watch him closely with a head concussion and nothing else. He's going to be hurting for a few days along with his throat sore from the rope burns. Otherwise he's going to be waking soon. I want you to keep things simple with the questions."

"Understood Doc. Can I do in now?" she asked with slight sarcasm.

She walked in with everyone now gone. As she pulled a chair up to his side of the bed holding his hand once again...She had tears falling down her face grabbing a tissue to wipe them away. She was so sick and tired of crying due to this man. And she was so emotional upset that was causing the unborn child to be active.

"I just can't believe this Jethro of all things to actually have the new Cartel leader coming from Paraguay doing the job himself to try and kill you. But thank god it had turned out to have the security officers to take him down." she was able to take a deep breath trying to relax for a few moments while watching his features.

Moments later she heard a moan coming from his mouth of all things to completely shock her. She had thought that he was going to be sleeping for at least eight hours. "Jesus Jethro! How are you?"

He had opened his eyes to try and saying the following in a low tone. She had moved her head to listen to what he was trying to say in the first place.

"I have a whopping headache Loreile." he said with his throat and tongue trying to get together.

"You have a concussion Jethro along with the rope burns on your throat and other bruises on your body." she says with pushing his silver hair out of his eyes. "I just can't take you any place without someone coming after you?" she joked....

"Who was that man that tried to kill me in the first place?" he needed to know the answer.

"Would you believe it was Samuels Alexandria Aleverez the new Cartel leader of Somalia, Paraguay?" she tells him with his eyes hurting from the headache and blurred vision. "Do you want me to call the doctor to give you something further?" she had to say...

"Don't!" he grabbed her arm to stop her from calling Taft.

"Okay I won't Baby! I will stay here for awhile since it's late afternoon. You want any water?" she asked before pouring the pitcher into the small plastic cup.

He shook his head a little to indicate he wanted some. "Thanks." he said.. "I just can't believed it that I am losing my edge again?"

"If you think that way Jethro change it?" she had to say to him with the shake of his silver fox head...

"How?"

"It's mostly altitude Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Smiling with bending down to kiss him harder this time to catch her husband off guard.

"Very nice. Now I have a concussion and I will need you to take care of of me in everyway ?"

"Please tell me Jethro in what way I am supposed to be taking care of you?" she smirked with asking the question to have her husband on guard.

"Do I really need to tell you, Loreile?" he was starting to get pissed off...

"Please do tell me ?" she came in closer to him with the scent of her perfume still strong...She will kiss him on his lips to add the intensity for it. Though catching her husband off guard and the heat of their bodies messing...

"Jesus Loreile you're driving me crazy with your hormones?" Gibbs said with his eyes glassy for the most part.

"I can do better than this Leroy." she had called in Leroy telling him that he was going to be getting into trouble.

She told him to move over in the bed so that she can make the man feel better. She kissed him harder with climbing his body though she had place her hand under his hospital gown to massage his member growing at leaps and bounds. He needed to take a number of deep breaths while she forced her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss causing his heart to race as with his blood pressure.

"OMG! Loriele please....."he cried out to have her go down on him and it's exactly what she is doing without having to worry about others coming to interrupt them.

He had began to moan with his head leaning back against the pillows. He was so overheated from the sexual activity in his hospital bed....

She sucked his penis so hard that her husband wasn't able to breath. Using her tongue on all sides of the membranes of his cock throbbing, swelling and very tender. She continued with her tongue to feel his orgasm building before finally with his hips lifting with the pressure of his orgasm to be enormous.

He moaned out loud with the explosion of his enormous down her throat swallowing every drop of his cum. She was going to be needing water with the sweet taste of her mouth. She had watched her husband breathing heavy after the orgasm...She tells him the following..."Do you feel better?"

Catching his breath with his cock still at half staff for the moment..."Jesus H. Christ Loreile I love you for doing this for me?" he cried out as she was careful to get off her husband and the bed needing to gather herself in the bathroom smiling as she walked inside....


	67. Chapter 67

"Feeling better is the key word Loreile. And I thank you for doing this for me?" he smirked with Loreile needing to head for the bathroom to wash up and help her husband as well. Though now he was beginning to feel slightly dizzy from what had earlier with the Cartel leader.

"No problem baby!" she spoke loud from the bathroom before coming out with taking care of things. "How's the headache?" she needed to asked caused from the concussion.

"It's the dizziness that is going on now." he responded with laying his head back against the pillows trying to stay calm with his head spinning.

"Now I am going to ring for a nurse. Maybe she will be able to give you something for it Jethro." she pushed the button to wait. "Relax now baby until someone gets here." she sat down to relax herself with needing to have something to eat.

One of the older nurses with blonde hair came in. "Can I help you Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I am feeling dizzy. Earlier it was the headache that made my head feeling like it was going to explode?" Gibbs had to say...

"I suggest you try and take it easy Mr. Gibbs. I will give you something for the dizziness. It's all caused from the concussion that will be with you for a few days." she says to upset Gibbs further...

"Is there anything else that is bothering you?" she asked with the chart in her hand...

"No. Nothing else for the moment. Is it alright I can have Chinese food since there is not a problem with my stomach?" Gibbs needed to asked first before Loreile decided to call for the food.

Looking at the chart. She had noticed that there was note from Taft saying that Special Agent Gibbs is able to eat anything and including Chinese food. "Doctor Taft wrote a note saying that you can have Chinese food. So enjoy!" She quipped with her words.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied with watching the nurse to leave his room.

"I will get right on it Jethro with calling for the Chinese food. Anything special you need baby?" she had to asked...

"It doesn't matter Loreile. Just make sure you order a egg drop soup with plenty of noodles?" he said with a smile..

Closing his eyes for a few moments trying to settled his head. He was able to hear his wife talking to the voice on the phone in regard to their order." Yes just be sure to stop at the security table in order for them to have an escort to bring the food upstairs? Thank you so much." she said with hanging up the phone to check her husband's brow.

He jumped slightly with Loreile trying to calm him down. "Jesus! Try and take it easy Jethro. I was just trying to check for a possible fever. And it seems you don't at all." she said with feeling touching his shoulder for a brief moment.

"I just can't stand this any more Loreile with always getting you hurt and boys in the process?" he cried out with needing to get up slowly with needing to hold his wife in his arms. Only to feel worse as before with the dizziness.

She climbed into bed to comfort her husband once he was able to get over his emotional outburst. His head was laying on her chest for now. Knowing that she can't be staying here for long before someone comes in or her husband is going to start groping at her taking his advantage of the situation.

"Loreile please kiss me to make me feeling better?" he cried out.

She turns her head to lift his face and his crystal blue eyes with lust in them. She kisses him hard with her own desire.

At the moment she really didn't care anything at the moment with having sex with her own husband. She had placed her under his hospital gown to feel that his shaft was growing at leaps and bounds. He moaned when she had squeezed him before placing down her mouth on him.

She had always loving to do things like this for him with pleasuring him for the most part and vice versa. However right now time was short....

He had pushed his wife's head harder on his shaft making him cry out from the extreme pressure from her mouth and tongue around his membrane pulsating all around. "OMG! Loriele you're killing me." He was trying to breath with his blood pressure having risen to the tilt!!!

Moments later Gibbs exploded down her throat with his seed for which she was able to drink down every drop of his semen.... Afterwards she had lifted her head needing to go to the bathroom to clean up....

He watched her leave feeling better after his orgasm. How he wished that he was home after being hurt by that jackass trying to take him out by the Cartel leader. He began to wonder on who is next on the list to become the next leader?"

Loreile came out having gathered herself. "Are you alright Jethro?" she is always concern for when it comes to Jethro.

"Why wouldn't I be Loreile? My wife just gave me a mind blowing orgasm. I feel wonderful ! Even the dizziness had stopped for now." he said and for which she wasn't believing him.

"Glad to hear it now. I am going to sleep now in the quarters with the key given to me by Taft. "Try and take it easy now Jethro and stay out of trouble?" she responded with a kiss to his head. "Love you."

"Love you as well sweetie." Gibbs said with the words coming from his heart and soul.


	68. Chapter 68

AUTOPSY BAY Naval Yards

Doctor Jimmy Palmer finally had the chance to finish up with the autopsy on Samuel Alexandria Alvarez. His body was sitting on the table covered getting ready to be stored into the cooler. His report had been finished to find nothing at all on the body. Though we knew who was able to shoot him at the hospital trying to kill Special Agent Gibbs.

Kasie had come in to find out on whether Jimmy wanted to get some breakfast at the diner before heading back to the lab and autopsy bay. She had finished up with all of her work from the different cases that she had been working on.

"Give me a moment to wash my hands and I will be right with you, Kasie." Jimmy needed to say.. "Okay let's get out of here now." he responded with moving out to the elevator to take them upstairs to the first floor and the entrance to leave.....

However Director Leon Vance had stopped them outside to asked Palmer on whether he was able to find any type of answers on the Cartel leader.

"I afraid not Director. Other than the fact he came here on his own. No doubt once his people find out that he's dead."

"Yeah I know Doctor Palmer. I just don't like the odds right now." he said to Palmer with the shake of the head...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Somalia, Paraguay

Second-in-command Luciano Ambros had been awaiting word on his boss Alverez in regard to taking out Gibbs at the hospital. He had sent notices to his sources in the United States on whether the job had been done on Special agent Gibbs.

Once again it had started to rain. Even though not the usual rains they get all of the time. This was going to be some type of quick squab storm that will last 15 minutes or more.

It wasn't going to stop any of all flights going out or coming into the small airport. Ambros was in his office for the moment when he had received a phone from the United States with the International caller telling him that a man name Jose Garcia Luiz Santango had the information he was asking about.

Talking in Spanish he asked Santango on what was new..

"Sir, I am sorry to say that Alverez was shot and killed in Bethesda hospital by one of the security officers trying to kill Gibbs in the process a rope around his neck and a concussion falling out of the bed."

"Good work Santango." he said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Sir. Do you want me to stay here in case of an investigation will be continuing?" he said from his hotel room in Washington, D.C.

"Yes." he will say before hanging up on him and to grab his glass with the Whiskey inside filled to the brim.

He needed to set up a meeting with everyone in the compound to let the soldiers and the villagers working for the regime will have to take further action again with the death of Alverez with Gibbs once again is still alive and a number of attempts to try to get rid of him over the years. This man was nothing but a nuisance !!!!!!

Taking another sip of his Whiskey with the rain stopping finally after 30 minutes...He was going to take the jeep to the Cantina in the village to discuss the number of options on how to go about getting rid of a real pest...

Sometime later Ambros was drunk as hell. However he asked anyone in the Cantina to pay them a million dollars American money on whether or not he or she is able to take out Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. He looked around to see a woman with red head age 34 years old and bartender as well...

"I will do it Ambros. I will be sure to kill the jackass. Can you tell me what is is main weaknesses?" her name is Maria Consela Aktins....

"Woman mostly redheads, gambling, children, gun range to name a few Maria. I will give you half to start with in order to pay your way to the United States and Alexandria, Virginia. I have a full file for you to be readying. Since I will set up your flight to leave on a transport in eight hours. Do you think that you're going to be ready?"

"Damn straight Ambros!" she said with showing him her revolver, scope and most of all her rifle....


	69. Chapter 69

"Okay let's go to the office to pay you and other details for the trip to the United States. Have Have you ever been there?" he asked the redhead getting up to finish her Vodka sitting on the table she had been sitting on for the past few hours.

She followed him outside into the heat and humidity. For which she hates the most...Getting into jeep sitting in the front with Alverez. She wasn't worried that she wasn't going have to worry about doing her job for the most part.

Moving along the small road in order to reach the compound. She had heard all of the rumors about Special Agent Gibbs on how he can do his job well. Drink Bourbon and his ladies from over the years.

Taking twenty minutes with parking the jeep in the front of the compound. He asked one of the soldiers to service the jeep with placing gasoline and with making sure it had needed oil mostly. He opened the door to the office with having to feel the air conditioning had been on to make the both of them feeling so much cooler.

"Would you like something to drink like with an Iced tea?" Alverez said to the woman waiting for him to pay her and give her all of the details in regard to the flight and where Gibbs is living, family and workplace.

"Yes, I love to Alverez!" she had watched him head for the fridge in the office with a large pitcher of Iced Tea to help her quench her thirst as with Alverez. After pouring the iced tea into a large glass for her and himself while leaving it on the table.

Afterwards he headed for the vault with the combination. He was able to open it quickly with taking out the appropriate funds to give to Maria to help her get to the United States and to find her target.

"Here you go. You're all set with the money and this receipt to prove that I was honest with you for when it comes to your half payment with the operation."

"Thank you, I highly appreciate this Alverez!" she said with taking a large gulp of her iced tea...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

FIVE HOURS LATER

She had paid for her transport flight with eight others heading for the United States to act her role as a beautiful redhead name Theresa Marie Colbert as a teacher.

The weather was beginning to get dark now with the humidity dropping slightly as she waited for the plane to be ready to take off. However they had heard the P.A. system telling everyone that the transport plane was ready to board now.

She had her things placed on the under belly of the transport plane by the employees of the small airport. Theresa handed her ticket to the stewardess standing at the top of the entrance of the transport plane. She was smiling as Theresa had given her the ticket before being told to enter along for where her seat was located..

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GIBBS HOUSE

He was still feeling slightly tired after arriving home from the hospital. The house was quiet right now with both the boys and Madeline asleep as with Loreile in the bedroom.

Meanwhile Gibbs getting up from the couch with heading for the fridge and taking two bottles of Budweiser to the basement to work on his project of a new boat for a friend of his living in New Jersey. 

He had placed on his robe and slippers before heading to the basement feeling slightly cold. It was really quiet for him in order for Gibbs to clear his mind.

Otherwise once the beer was in his system. He was able to warm up slightly along with beginning his work on the cradle finishing it up for the most part. He had forgotten all about time with his sanding of the cradle along with finishing the last sip of the second bottle of his beer.

Upstairs in the bedroom Loreile had woke from her sleep for which was restful for the most part. She had noticed that her husband didn't even bother to come to bed to rest shaking her head once again. She was still annoyed with her husband and she needed to say something to the man finally and no doubt working in his second home with the basement.

Changing into her black dress, sandals and with placing her long curly black hair into a bun. She didn't bother with refreshing her makeup before doing battle with her husband.

She had walked down the stairs to the first floor before heading for the entrance of the basement. The door was opened as with the lights up full.

She was able to see her husband with his goggles on as with his gloves sanding down the cradle in front of him. Taking a moment to breath. He looked up to see his wife standing at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here Loreile?" he said with some annoyance in his tone of voice and angry demeanor.

"I came to find out on whether you're alright or not?" she said with stepping down the stairs with holding onto the bannister.

"Do I look fine Loreile?" he cried out with some sarcasm. "I don't want you here after what was said and done to me earlier." he ordered in a tone she knew really well....

"I am not leaving until we settle this out Jethro?" she responded with moving in closer to him.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE?" This was serious now as she now was thinking that it was going to lead to some type of violence. Meanwhile Madeline had been thinking from the kitchen getting ready to be calling the police...

"Or else you're going to punch out your own wife for who is pregnant with our third child?" she cried back at him...

She moved in closer with all of a sudden he grabbed her by the shoulders to place her up against the boat with giving her a bruising kiss to her lips and ripping her the top of her nightgown to expose her breasts...

She was strong trying to push her husband away from her. Though he was stronger and started to grab her nipples and placing his groin up against her.

She tried telling him to stop knowing that she didn't wish to have Madeline to call the police in the process.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME GIBBS?" She kneed him into the stomach before she was able to break away.

"Why?" he spit out with something was differently wrong between the drinking and the medication he was on. She called Madeline to come down to help her out....

"What's wrong?" she said with seeing the situation going on between the both of them...

"Check his medication and find out why his mood is so much more violent than normal?" Loreile said worried that someone might of switched the bottle...

Madeline headed upstairs to the second floor to check the bottle in the medicine chest to be inside sitting directly in front.

She looked at the dosage of the pills to be extremely three times more than what it's supposed to be. Someone had made a mistake with his dosage and she didn't think that Doctor Taft will have made the mistake.

She headed back downstairs with the bottle in her hand to show Loreile the amount of the dosage. "Look Loreile?" she said with Loreile shaking her head....

"Jethro how many of these pills did you take all at once?" she calmly asked him as she had backed off slightly.

"Three." he said when you're supposed to be taking over one with the dosage of one pill to be 1000 milligrams times three will be making it only much more dangerous for when it comes to his change of his personality.

"I am calling for an ambulance to take him to the hospital. There might be something else wrong that we don't know about Loreile?"

"Agreed." Loreile commented with her nerves on edge to have her husband heading back to the emergency room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bethesda hospital Emergency room

Doctor Jackie Coogan age 43 years of age was advised of the ambulance to be arriving soon with an NCIS agent overdosed on his medication. From what she knows is the fact that his name is Special Agent Gibbs age 69 years of age and is being taken care of by hie primary care physical Doctor Cyril Taft.

He's been in his office after a long shift asleep in his office when his secretary walked in to wake him. "WHAT THE HELL MARGIE ARE YOU DOING?" he cried out with his response.

"Get dressed. One of your patients Special Agent Gibbs is being brought in by an ambulance overdosed on his medication." she said.

"How is that possible? I didn't give him any medication other than his pain pills." Taft had gotten up quickly from the couch with getting himself together as she left to head back to her work.

Taft ran out of the elevator of the emergency room floor asking for Doctor Coogan working on the patient. While Loreile was in the waiting area for any news....

"Doctor Coogan I am Gibbs primary care physician. Can you tell me what was the drug that had changed his personality?" he asked with the doctor's tox screen had come back to tell him it wasn't the pain medication that had him acting crazy. It would seem that the bottle had someone switched the pills from someone from inside the hospital just prior to his release from the hospital. "Who the hell would do this to him Doctor Coogan?" Taft cried out with everyone in the vicinity was able to hear his response.

"Don't know Doctor Taft? But I must tell you that it's a good thing he was brought in or else he could of killed someone or worst?" Doctor Coogan needed to say..."But for now we were able to pump out his stomach and give him the usual cleaning of his blood system. He's going to be needing to staying here overnight in a private room with a security officer.

"I will tend to agree Doctor Coogan." He was able to take in a deep breath feeling so much better about his friend.


	70. Chapter 70

Special Agent Gibbs laying in his hospital bed on the fourth floor. There had been an endless of traffic coming into his room making sure he's fine with water, food, TV, taking more blood from his right arm, along with two more tests downstairs coming up from the lab with Doctor Coogan Jr. and Doctor Cyril Taft in charge of his case.

Sitting up after his stomach had been pumped along with his blood system to clean out with the toxic pills. Shifting in his bed with raising the top part with his head and the remote.

Finally, he was alone thinking that he was able to try and sleep. However, there was a knock on his door. As it turned out it was his beautiful wife walking in with a gift box in her hand along with an envelope.

"How do I deserve all this Loreile after being such an asshole treating you badly in the basement?" he cried out with his response...

She came over to her husband to bend over with a bruising kiss to his lips. "You're damn lucky that you weren't killed in the process with me, Madeline, and the police pulling out weapons on you?" she said with a hint of a smirk with her expression.

"Just what exactly happened to me, Loreile at the house?" he needed to know with the shake of his head.

"Toxic pills Jethro. Someone had gotten ahold of your pain medication and switched it to something else that I can't even pronounce," she commented...

"I was able to feel something in the way I was behaving for the most part. But I wasn't able to stop myself from hurting you and others that will get in my way." Taking in a breath into his lungs trying to get himself comfortable and embarrassed.

"Try and take it easy Jethro? You're going to be here for the night just precautions. I will stay here for an hour in order to get your rest." she cried out with a quick kiss to his lips...

"Now I like that Kiss Loreile." he smiled finally feeling better from the toxic drugs in his system.

"Really Jethro! I can't take you anyplace without having to be thinking a lot about sex?" she smirked herself thinking about doing something that was going to make him happy in the first place.

She walked over to the door with locking it for the most part. Gibbs asked just what she was going to be doing. She then pulled off her blouse to expose the snap-on black bra she was wearing. Afterward, she removed her black slack pants to be wearing a thong underneath showing her bald pussy to have his eyes glowing and his heart beating quickly.

She came over to the side of the bed asking her husband to move over slightly so that she can into the bed to begin her sexual assault. He does slightly move as her hand went under the hospital gown to begin massaging the ever-growing penis in her hands to have the man enjoying himself.

Using his own hands. He unhinged the snap-on bra to have both of her overflowing breasts into his face. Loreile moved up to have him take hold of one of her swollen, ripen nipples to have his wife crying out. Moving positions to place her onto the back of the bed. His entire body covered hers and including his hospital nightgown.

His penis was at full mask now sitting at the entrance of her pussy dripping wet. He placed two of his large fingers into her dripping pussy inside to search for her G-SPOT AND FINDING IT EASY.

Loreile wasn't able to stay still with his fingers inside playing, tugging, and acting like a cock in and out of her making it wetter as he goes in and out of her.....

Afterwards he placed his hardened penis on the outside of her opening. He plunged deep inside of her with both of her legs wide open with his hips and body between them. He began to move quicker and quicker with his hips and his hot rocket into her wet pussy and she tried to hold her legs around his hips in order to get a tighter grip inside.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was crying out as the pressure of his penis was on the verge of having an enormous orgasm. However, he was going to try and hold back in order for her to enjoy being fucked hard by him.

"OMG! I want you further deeper in me Jethro. I need you and your penis?" she was sexually heightened for the most part with her husband going to continue on the best he can with his shaft pushing further to have the woman shaking and crying from her orgasm that was on the verge and her pussy so wet making her dizzy slightly.

A few more moments and he deeply exploded into her as Loreile spasmed with her legs and entire body from the enormous orgasm.


	71. Chapter 71

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sated with his orgasm and needed to catch his breath after that intense sexual session with his beautiful wife. His heart had been racing throughout and it was finally slowing down.

Loreile needed to make sure that her husband was going to be alright. "Jethro I am so sorry for being rough on you?" she cried out with the response.

"Jesus Loreile please give me a moment to gather myself?" he commented with sitting up...His face was slightly flushed from his orgasm and his penis semi-erect as if it has a mind of its own.

"Fine. But it looks like your friend here wants more action Jethro?" she began to play with him again to have him moaning from the butterfly sensations from her tongue and mouth. "Your penis tastes too good for me, baby?" she smirked while she was licking his penis up and down his shaft membranes.

"DEAR GOD!" he announced with his legs being pushed open further in order for his wife to sit on down his penis hard as a rock buried deep inside her pussy.

She leans over in order for him to suck onto one of her swollen nipples from earlier.

She cries out from the suction on her nipple. He was going to the point of making it bleed. While he started to push his hips and other parts of his body to angle up into her and the cervix.

She wanted more as she pounced her own body back into him and his shaft slick with her own wetness and then some. His head was thrown back slightly. However, he wanted more of her nipples taking the other using his teeth to grind down on the swollen nipple. Meanwhile, she continued with her movements as with her husband. His shaft felt ten times harder entering her juicy wet pussy.

He tells her to get off so that he can fuck her on her back with legs wide open as they can go...

She complies with the order by laying down on her back as Gibbs pounced with his penis into her pussy. She cried out as the pressure and the stretching further of her insides. She tried to push out her legs further in order to feel him deeper up against her cervix...

She was moaning out loud with her fingers digging into his back while her legs were straining. She didn't wish to stop having this type of sex with her silver fox husband. "PLEASE CONTINUE!!!!! She cried out as his penis continued to pound into her as his energy was about to end with him. However, he didn't wish to disappoint himself and his wife.

"OMG! I can't anymore. My penis is crying out to me in pain." he noted with his orgasm on the verge of exploding deep inside of her soaking wet pussy. He comes with screaming out from his orgasm as the pain and pressure were just plain enormous as his hips were raised up into the air.

His heart was racing with needed to close his eyes and relax. But knowing his wife she was never satisfied.

Her hand was placed over his soft penis now going down hopefully. "I need to get up Loreile and head for the bathroom if you don't mind?"

"Of course not baby?" she watched him get up total in the buff with that sexy ass of his that she wants to take advantage of. She was thinking that the both of them needed a shower and this was the best way to enjoy her husband further in the shower even though he had only gotten out of the husband today.

She had gotten up from the couch to follow him to the bathroom watching him pee after washing his face with the white terry cloth. "Care to join me in the shower Jethro?" she smirked with grabbing his penis to have home crying out as a child to really have Loreile playing the same game with him.

She turned on the shower by mixing the hot and cold water. She didn't need to be burning her skin as with Jethro's. She used her hand until it was finally the right temperature.

Her husband being careful walked into the shower stall watching his wife walk in with grabbing the blue cloth to soak it up with the water and then with the dove soap that they both love a great deal.

"Jethro turn around I am going to wash your back and legs," she states with a smile kissing his right shoulder with the two small faded scars.

She begins to wash him down as she wanted to grab his penis now down. But it won't be for long.

"Loreile you're just too much at times?" he said with enjoying his wife washing the dirt off his body and then some.

"Really! Why did you marry me in the first place?" she clowned around with him to be washing the crack of his ass. He was feeling erotic about this touching of hers.

"For your beautiful looks and sexuality for the most part." Gibbs will say with turning around to be facing her further with those bedroom eyes...

He kissed her hard turning her around to be placed up against the tile. She wasn't able to breathe with his tongue in her mouth. He pressed his groin hard as a hammer placed it at the edge of her wet pussy......

"OMG Jethro please fuck me hard? I want that god damn cock of yours inside me." she cried out with lifting one of her legs in order for him to have the maximum benefits to reach deep inside her pussy and be up against her cervix.

Thrusting deep inside to have Loreile scream out from the pain, pressure, and the further stretching of her pussy muscles. He began to grind in further with his legs and hips into her to have his balls at the entrance. Her hands pushed his ass and hips with her nails digging into them to have more of him further inside.

She was so wet inside and dripping. She was feeling sexually thrilled and high with needing to have her husband let go of himself to her. "Let it go Jethro give yourself all to me and that cock of yours?" she smirked with scratching his balls with her nails to have her husband crying out.

"I am trying to let go Loreile. It's not easy to do after all of the pain I had been through over the years." She squeezed his ass once more inside the shower as he forces himself to move with his hardened cock buried deep inside her wet, juicy pussy. "OMG! I can't anymore Loreile. I am too tired to be fighting you about this area of our marriage." he said to be pulling his hair to have him pissed with his anger...

"How dare you, Jethro. Fine stop and go back down to your basement and fucking work?" she pushed him off of her with walking past him of the shower to dry off with grabbing the blue terry cloth towel.

She is eventually going to get even with him in the first place. Gibbs turned off the damn water in the shower grabbing his clothes downstairs and head for the basement with closing the door.

He's never been so angry with anyone like this except for the Cartel and terrorist leaders.


	72. Chapter 72

When Gibbs reached the basement to be slamming one of his smaller toolboxes to the floor. He didn't bother to pick up any of his tools. Instead, he went to look for his hidden Bourbon bottles hiding behind the black and white tv pulling out the two dusty bottles.

He brought them over to the workbench by grabbing his cup that he normally uses all of the time. His heart was slightly racing with his anger building even further.

He began to drink his Bourbon with large gulps to be burning inside his throat and gut. And for which he didn't care at all. While thinking about the woman upstairs acting like a total BITCH!

Meanwhile, Loreile was worried since this was supposed to be role-playing having gotten out of control. She was still hurting. Even though her husband's attitude changed quickly hurting her. She was going to have to do the same to see where they stand.

It just might get more violent. Even though she had told Madeline to not bother with calling the police.

Madeline and Loreile were sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out the next move.

"The only thing I can do is let him stay there and drink his bourbon until he passes out. If this is the case we will need to get him tied up to the chair or boat and see if we can teach him a lesson?" Loreile had to say...

"You mean the both of us take advantage of his body in every way with venturing to rape him to get even?" Madeline said with an interesting smile on her face.

"Correct." she said to her D.O.D. undercover agent.

It was an hour later after checking the scene. Loreile had found her husband passed out on the top of the boat inside passed out from finishing up the last of the Bourbon bottle and another only half-filled.

"Let's move with the ropes and cuffs along with the cloth for his mouth and our little devices?" Loreile said with Madeline working on Gibbs with his wrists using the cuffs to have them placed over his head. While the ankles the same against the posts. Madeline placed the cloth into his mouth so he's not able to say a word except moan.

Loreile had the bucket of water to be thrown at her husband's face and body. However, Madeline had the scissors in order to remove his clothing to have him in the buff.

"Watch he's coming around?" Loreile had to say with their little game to get back at her husband.

Checking his surroundings. He tried pulling with the cuffs to be cutting into his wrists and ankles. "Don't bother Special Agent Gibbs with trying to break away. Madeline placed the clips onto his nipples to have him crying out.

Loreile will do the same by placing the squeezing device onto his soft penis that will have him crying out from the pressure and pain. "Soon you're going to be cumming hard with this little device I brought from the sex store," she said to her pissed-off and drunken husband.

"Bring it on Loriele more the merrier?" he said with his usual smirk.........

"One thing for sure Leroy Jethro Gibbs you're a real jackass?" she grabbed his penis by placing the device around it as with his balls. She switched both of them on high to begin in 15 seconds. She was going to watch him squirm to the hilt.

Moments later he cries out from the enormous pain of his penis and balls being squeezed like he was going to explode. "SON OF THE BITCH!" he cried out as his hips lifted up into the air when all of a sudden he exploded with his cum flying up into the air and his body or boat.

His heart was racing as his blood pressure has risen. He tried to catch his breath as she wasn't going to remove the items from his privates.

He screamed out again as the pressure continued.

"OMG PLEASE STOP THIS BEFORE YOU REALLY HURT ME LOREILE?"

She continued to grab his penis before taking it again into her mouth trying to be further ruthless with her actions.

"Now this is going not to stop Leroy Jethro Gibbs until you say you're sorry for what was done to me during the past few days with your god damn altitude?" she bites him this time to have him scream out.....

He tried to break the cuffs and the ropes with his ankles making them bleed. She sees the blood with her mouth to lick it up with some of the blood. "What the fuck Loreile you're becoming a Hernandez of all people?" he sniped at her with Loreile licking more of the blood.

"I am not Hernandez. But I will try to be him right now by teaching you a lesson by giving you the pain that you suffered in Paraguay." She goes to grab the small wand that she had brought from the sex store from inside the mall along with a number of other goodies.

Taking hold of his penis in her hand with placing it just right. She was now ready to hurt him......

"What the fuck are you doing?" he cried out as the wand hit the most tender spot of his shaft. Again she does this over and over again without any emotion.

"You're going to go through the same thing while you were in Paraguay those four times without thinking about anyone else's feelings Gibbs." she says with hitting him again and this time with his precious jewels.

"Where do you get off to judge me all of the time for whenever I make a decision?" His balls were swelling, red, tender and some slight bleeding to have him crying out from the pain.

"Really Jethro! You just don't get it at all with yourself?" she laughed at him with hitting him again ten more times before he passed out. She used the smelling salts to bring him around taking a moment or so.

He was moaning with no let up on the torture from his wife. There was no let-up for when he was in Paraguay.

She grabbed his head to pull whatever hair there was to pull before smashing his face with her fist. This difference wasn't this wife?"

He was moaning as she was getting, even more, rougher with placing the electro wand on his chest laying it there for the moment. "Loreile I hate you for doing this to me and our marriage?" he cried out.

"What marriage Leroy Jethro Gibbs? it's been a real farce from the very beginning." she grabbed his now soft penis by grabbing a small device to really put him through the roof by squeezing it as with his balls.

"If it was a farce. Then why marry me in the first place?" he was breathing hard as his heart rate and blood pressure were higher and the pain as the device had been turned on to have him squirming along with his legs and the two items between his legs.

"I felt really sorry Special Agent Gibbs. I have been since this marriage has been going on for four years. And I don't intend to keep it going by giving you divorce so that you can live in your basement with your boats and your bourbon."


	73. Chapter 73

"Where do you get off saying that to me Loreile? Did you forget that we have two young boys with a third on their way?" he cried out as she hit him again in the face. He was so angry now that he wanted to punch a woman of all things.

She took in a deep breath before saying the following." Those boys are not yours and neither is this one." she was pointing to have him not understand just what she is really is talking about.

"You're a fucking liar Loreile. Those three boys are mind and I can prove it for when it comes to the DNA and other tests. If you're saying this then who is the father in the first place?"

"His name is Davis of the Evergreen safe house. He doesn't have any knowledge since he's like my first husband David with no sense of purpose along with having the field of fooling around with every woman he sees and placing his tongue between their legs."

"I still don't believe you," he said with his blood pressure so high now.

"Are you serious Jethro? You're not able to have any children. You have been impotent for the past four years. Your doctor Cyril Taft will know since it's in your medical file that was closed to anyone. How do you like that Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I still don't? I will have to call him and asked Taft about the complete truth," he said...

"Well in that case I will dial his number on my phone. You're able to ask him straight out." she grabbed the phone from the jacket that was placed on the chair.

She showed him Taft's number to be dialing it and placing it up against his ear and mouth.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Since Doctor Cyril Taft was a part of this charade by Loreile. He was going to go along with her and telling his friend the blind truth that he is going to be believing along with the closed file that he will insist on seeing in front of him.

"Doctor Cyril Taft's office how can I help you, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Look doctor I need to ask you straight out with the god damn truth being my primary care physician. "

"And what is it you want to know Jethro?' he smiled even though he knows exactly why he was calling in the first place.

"I need to know sure on whether I am Impotent? The reason I am asking on whether Shane, Nathan, and David to be born soon is actually my own children?"

"No," he said outright to him over the phone.

"Do you have this file in your office Taft?" he asked with anger growing even further with fighting against the cuffs holding his wrists and bleeding.

"I do Gibbs. And I am very sorry to be telling you this. Even since the cell regeneration program, did save your life in that aspect except for the fact it did make you sterile. And you're not able to have it both ways?" Taft said with venom in his tone of voice.

"Very funny Taft. You do realize once I break free of what Loreile is doing to me. I am going to ask her to leave my house along with taking the two boys with her without having to lie. Once this is done I will be calling my accountant and lawyer to file for divorce. I am so tired of this bullshit during the past four years."

"My bullshit Gibbs? What about yours as well with always going off half-cock with trying to get yourself always hurt in the process for when it comes to your god damn job?" she cried out.

"You know what! I will release you, while I go pack some of my things to head on over to my sister's for now. I will be sure to take some of the boy's clothes and toys."

The role-playing game had gone too far and both sides were angry in every aspect. Maybe a few days from each other as with the boys away from their father just might solve things.

Once he was released. He stayed in the basement until she was done packing. It took maybe an hour as she called Elizabeth quietly that the plan was working perfectly to protect herself and them from Gibbs enemy once again after him.

He didn't realize that the Cartel leader a new one decided to send another after Gibbs.

Loreile has made sure she had her things as with Shane's and Nathan. She was sadden having to have done i this way without alerting her husband of the situation and doing the role-playing was the only way right now.

Gibbs had gone up the stairs to look out the window of the living room to watch her leave in the truck of hers. He really couldn't believe this was happening with her leaving entirely and taking his sons with her.


	74. Chapter 74

Sometime later at her sister's house just outside of Alexandria, Virginia. "Don't you think Sis that you had gone a little overboard with this entire role-playing charade with your husband?" Elizabeth was drinking a large diet of iced tea in the kitchen. While her husband was still outside with Shane and Nathan on teaching them how to swim.

"Listen he knows this is part of the role-playing in order to enhance our marriage better. However, we both went a little too far with the insults and now Jethro needs to make that apology to me." Loreile needed to say with getting up from the table needing to check on her boys before putting them down for a nap as with herself.

"I have a question for you, Loreile. What do you think he will do now?" Elizabeth had a question that needed to be answered for the most part.

"Good question. However, if I know Jethro being sex-deprived now. He will head to one of those sex clubs to let off steam with his sexual desire. He's always been a sexual type of man and extremely sexy as hell with his body, hair, and most of all his penis and balls." she says slightly blushing.

"More than what I wanted to know Loreile. Even though I can that my own husband is huge down below and he knows how to use it nevertheless." she croaked out with the response.

"Wait a minute I know this may sound crazy for when it comes to the role-playing," Loreile said to have her own sister shaking her head. 

"Please don't even say it Loreile?" she cried out with needing to know nevertheless.

"Get your husband in here by having Madeline watch them in the pool. I will like to see if he's willing to try this with you acting as if you're Jethro's wife and see if you're able to give him what he wants the most. Even though I have the feeling that he just might come here or even head for the sex club."

"I really don't know whether I have the guts to go through with all this sister?" Elizabeth needing to take a deep breath. "Okay, I will try it just this once Loreile and I hope to god that it doesn't backfire." She had gotten up to head outside to speak with her husband James.

She was able to find him in the pool teaching Shane how to float with Madeline in the water as well as watching for any issues of drowning.

"What's going on Liz?"

"Please come on inside we have something to ask you?" his wife said with his face wondering just what the hell was going on.

She watched him get out of the water while Madeline continued to watch Shane and Nathan enjoy the water.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Are you seriously think that doing this will make Gibbs chance his altitude with the exchange of wives?" he stared at his crazy wife.

"We both believe it will. And besides, it's going to make the marriage stronger by doing this in the first place," she says with a soft kiss on his cheek. Speaking in his ear. "Sex is going to be excellent for when it comes to my sister?" she smirked.

"Fine. Do it. However, where do you think he's going to be going after no doubt watching you leave the house?" he commented.

"Either he stays home, diner or the sex club." Loreile needed to say.

However, he was still home when there was a car pulling up to the driveway having to be Elizabeth dressed like her sister Loreile at times like a real whole. She had noticed that his jeep was still here in the garage. Maybe he was just too tired to be doing any sex at all for the sex club?

She had the key given to her by Loreile. This was going to be interesting nevertheless. She walked in to not find him on the couch, kitchen, or even his basement. But she did hear like water was running upstairs as if he was taking some type of a shower.

Taking off her blue coat to place it on the chair along with her purse and keys. It was going to be interesting nevertheless. She then removed all of her clothing to take the steps upstairs to the second floor. She was silently chuckling to herself.

Walking into the famous bedroom. The bathroom was to the right with hearing the water running. She walks in to knock on the sliding doors to see the shadows of his body and including his sexual organ. "I do hope Loreile you're not coming back after what you did to me earlier?" he cried out.

"It's not Loreile but your second wife Elizabeth. I am coming in to ogle at you as always," she stated with Gibbs in complete shock while his hand was playing with his half-erect penis.

"Do you know that you're invading my privacy?" Gibbs said to try and push the woman out. When in fact Elizabeth was a beautiful woman even though slightly older than Loreile.

"I know. But I decided to come and keep you company as your second wife." She came over to push him up against the bathroom stall. He didn't stop himself from being up against the wet wall and Elizabeth moving in her sexy body into his.

"I just don't believe this Elizabeth that my own wife would consider doing this?" Gibbs said with trying to push her away.

"What's the matter you don't like my body, Jethro? Loreile is a lucky woman to have you as a hunk of a husband," she says with taking hold of his hardened cock that felt just wonderful. 

"Thank you. However, you should be doing this to your own husband?" Gibbs cried out as she squeezed him before the next step.

"He agreed to this as well. Just prior to teaching Shane how to float on top of the pool water." she throws this up to him as she bends down to begin sucking his entire penis down her throat with his head thrown up against the tile wall with the hot water-bearing onto his head and hers.


	75. Chapter 75

She was great at this for what she was doing to her own sister's husband in the shower. Elizabeth was rather enjoying herself for which she had Gibbs where she wanted in the first place.

She continued to suck his hardened penis along with his balls popping them into her mouth like a lollypop. "OMG" he cried out as the pressure on his balls was just plain enormous. She had spread his legs further into the shower. She squeezed him further getting all she can get out of the silver fox.

"What's the matter, Jethro you're not able to take it like what Loreile does to you?" she smirked with her response.

"You're a real devil Elizabeth when you need to be?" he croaked out with his response.

"Oh, really Jethro! And for your information, I am going to be here for the week posing as your wife along with being your sex partner. So you're not going to get all that much while you're here. Understand?" she used her fingers to be scraping her fingers up against his chest and silver hairs to have his entire body jerking all around her.

"Jesus! Your husband James much be very pleased to have you as a wife and sex partner?" he croaked out with Elizabeth continuing to suck his balls making them hurt like hell along with swelling and tenderness.

His back was up against the shower stall crying from the pain. She let go to throw her body up against his while playing still this time with his hammer between his legs. "Shall we head to the bedroom to continue this or you're not able to fuck me in this shower with that thing of yours inside of me?"

"OF COURSE! I am going to fuck you so hard that you're not able to walk for a few days once I am done." he turned her towards the shower stall to begin kissing the woman so hard she was unable to catch her breath until she was able to relax and move into the kiss and most of all his tongue.

Both of them were so heated unable to breathe inside the shower. Gibbs thrust his hammer into her wetness reaching up to her cervix. Elizabeth cried out as Gibbs up close and personal throwing himself at her with sucking her right nipple to make it tender, swelling and he was enjoying the change.

His penis was so swollen inside her having to be stretching her so tight unable to move.

His heart was racing so fact that he wasn't able to catch his breath with his entire body into her. He needed to slow down a little in order to lower his vitals for the moment.

She was enjoying this greatly so much different than her own husband. Amazing how both men are different for the most part.

He decided to take her right swelled nippled into his mouth in order to suck so hard to make her cry out inside the shower stall with the hot water beginning to get cold. "Jethro shall we move this to the bedroom to further the sexual desire?" she waited for his response as he pulled out his penis covered in her white cum with turning off the water not drying off to head for the queen size bed.

Pushing Jethro to the edge of the bed. He wasn't able to move with his legs spread out wide so that she can be between them by grabbing his throbbing penis into her hand and began sucking to have him moaning out loud. He was exhausted for the most part.

"OMG! Elizabeth I can't take much more of this. Your Sister tries to hurt me earlier." he croaked out with his response. She wasn't listening as her mouth was doing things on his shaft to have him shifting under her. Her breasts were in his face as they were waving back and forth, and he wanted to suck the both of them.

He finally was able to have one the right with the nipple huge, unlike his wife. Elizabeth liked what she was doing to him getting somewhat even.

"Bite me Jethro." she requested. "I like it when my husband bites and makes it bleed.

"Loreile likes it was well." he croaked out his words with Elizabeth playing with his balls to have him moaning before taking the nipple and biting it to have her crying out.

He moved on to the other making her cum so much. He did the same with the left nipple to have her crying out even though it was her to ask for it. Gibbs was getting a thrill out of it doing this to his wife's sister. Meanwhile, he was being sucked hard again by the woman that was just plain beautiful. It was good genes in the family. Especially when it comes to his own wife Loreile.

He was thinking about her with his penis so hard that it was hurting. Elizabeth knew how to please a man wholeheartedly. Gibbs was trying to wrangle away from her. EVEN THOUGH his entire penis was down her throat driving him crazy with his orgasm to be exploding soon down her throat.

He didn't know just how much more he was able to take before his orgasm erupted crying out and Elizabeth taking down every single drop of his semen.


	76. Chapter 76

After he had cum inside her. He was in need of some sleep. He had closed his eyes on the bed with Elizabeth slipping off the bed to clean up in the bathroom. She was going to take a nap with later to call her sister and husband at the house.

Checking her appearance in the mirror. She was looking tired for the most part and all the sex in the world won't help at all with being tired. She headed back into the bedroom to see Gibbs laying flat on his back with his penis between his legs had gone down. He had placed the pillows under his head.

She decided to head downstairs to sleep on the couch with the blankets located on the top part of the couch. She laid down on the couch with bringing the blankets down over her feeling slightly chilly. Even though she had no idea how to start up the fireplace to warm up herself and the living room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile at Elizabeth's house.

Shane and Nathan had been asleep with Madeline writing on the laptop working on her SCI-FI story for the publisher.

However, as for Loreile she was taking full advantage of James in the main bedroom. He was enjoying the blow job she was giving him. His entire throbbing membrane was deep down her throat having him crying out. He still can't believe that he was doing this in the first place?

She was doing things to him that even Elizabeth didn't know about before she jumped on down his shaft feeling his entire penis deep inside her being pregnant five months. "You're really amazing Loreile! Jethro doesn't know that he has it so good?" he cried out with Loreile making his own penis sing while throbbing at the same time.

He was breathing hard with his lungs crying out in need of oxygen. He decided to push up into her to make her wet further inside and coating his shaft.

She bent over to kiss him hard getting the feel of kissing someone else in the process. She was beginning to sweat as with James. She placed her tongue inside to get a more erotic feel of the sex between the both of them.

He loved this even though his own wife at times hates it. She was more interested in wanting to be fuck all of the time and doing the same for herself with riding him all of the time.

"OMG Loreile I love this idea of the exchange. We should do this more often in the future?" he cries out with Loreile grabbing his hardened penis before placing it inside of her and the wetness. "Jesus you're soaked Loreile and dripping?"

"Always for when it comes to you, baby," she says along with moving her hips to get them both going sexually.

His penis inside was throbbing hitting up against her cervix and she still wanted more of the man inside. he cries out when the sexual pleasure was taking hold of her with her heart rate and breathing for the most part.

Gibbs's head was thrown back trying to feel her inside as she started to squeeze her muscles to have his penis hurting, throbbing, and burning to a certain extent. He was breathing hard with pushing up further feeling the pressure building in his groin.

Meanwhile, he brought her down to kiss the woman hard and with so much passion. She pulled his hair to make it extremely erotic. He was sweating as the pressure continued to build......

Squeezing her muscles inside with his penis exploding deep inside her. Gibbs arched as his hips raised into the air. His orgasm caused by his wife was extreme for the most part as he cried out breathing hard with his heart rate skyrocketed.

Gibbs needed to catch a breath or else he was going to explode. Maybe when he was young, he will be able to handle this type of sex. But his pregnant hormonal wife was just driving him crazy. It wasn't as bad for when she was carrying Shane or Nathan. But with this baby, he was unable to keep up with the woman after all that has happened of late with the attacks from the Cartel leader and his snipers.

Laying onto his back to relax his entire body. Loreile snuggled up to him with her hand onto his flaccid penis now and hopefully, it will stay that way for a while.

"What's the matter Loreile, you run out of steam?" he joked, for the most part, have been thinking more about the exchange of husband and wife making it so much more interesting!"

"Not really Jethro! We both know that we need to rest especially yourself?" she played with him even though he wasn't buying it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he cried out laying down on his back.

"I am 13 years younger than you, Jethro. We all know that you're been slowing down for years now with your health issues especially with your right knee, heart, and back with the number of injuries from over the years. I am not complaining about it. I love you a great deal for who you are both inside and out." she climbs his body once again with Gibbs to stop her this time to try and prove a point to her.


End file.
